The Tales of Solar Eclipse
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: What if Eclipse were a pony from Equestria? Well, maybe not a normal pony but STILL! Read to see the life pf the Alicorn Solar Eclipse. OCxMass Harem
1. Chapter 1

The tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 1- The letter and the Princess

HEY It's Eclipse here to tell you that I'm starting another fic alongside the guardian fics! Now as of recently I've had this need to actually make Eclipse into a pony from Equestria. But being the big overpowered OC maker I am and my desire to make Eclipse have a harem in the pony fics because of the fact that the guy to girl ratio is just awesome! Any way quick notes to how I'm going to do this. Josh, as you know him Crimson Eclipse is going to be called Solar Eclipse in this fic. I am also putting three of the others in as well, you'll have Christ redeemer or Ryan who is STILL the son of Christ, but now his name's Sky Redeemer. Firehawk or Parker is still Firehawk. And John or Blackburn is still Blackburn. Yeah I guess mine and Ryan's names are the only ones that got changed. Also the other guardians aren't in the story because they are not BRONIES! I said this was going to be a fic with only Bronies in it in one of the chapters in the guardian story so it shouldn't be much of a surprise.

Now as I said before it's a harem fic, how big of a harem fic. Let's just say mass. I already have a way for how Eclipse can have a harem and I must say that I have outdone myself. But like Eclipse I did something pretty fucking stupid before I got the good idea and let's just say that what I did was PRETTY STUPID! And yes Celestia and Solar are the main pair in this one other than the other which was Eclipse and Twilight. And more than likely, like my guardian fic where Eclipse has obstacles to overcome to make sure He and Twilight can have a safe relationship it shall go the same Eclipse and Celestia can have one as well… just with different obstacles. Also, he will not have a relationship with any of the mare six until I get past the sonic Rainboom episode. Sure there will be those heart touching moments but no relationship until then.

Sorry I guess I had to start this off with a rant Anywho, GO YOUNG READERS! GO AND WATCH THE LIFE OF SOLAR ECLIPSE THE ALICORN!

-Eclipse pov-

I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me with a sad sigh. I had just been fired from my job at the publisher's office and to make matters worse I wasn't getting my check for the work I had done this week because my boss was a prejudice bitch! I mean, just because I'm eighteen and don't have a cutie mark doesn't mean I can just be fired right? WRONG, Colthio (pronounced colt-hi-oh) was one of the most prejudice states in Equestria! I walked into the kitchen and looked at a note on the fridge from Firehawk and Blackburn.

_Went to Sugarcane rd. for a cupcake sale, back in a couple hours_

Blackburn and Firehawk.

I laughed, those two and there sweet tooth's. I used magic on the pantry doors and levitated out a box of my favorite food, pocky. I checked inside the box and groaned, THERE WAS NONE LEFT! I chucked the box at the trashcan and made it in cursing Sky Redeemer for eating my pocky. I tried to listen for him and heard the water running, he was taking a shower. I threw my hooves in the air and let out a frustrated noise. I took a look in the mirror in front of the sink and calming down.  
I was an alicorn with a dark crimson coat and a sandy blonde mane and tail with a lighter blonde in them. They were both long and a little shaggy with my bangs covering my right eye. I had light blue eyes and gold rimmed reading glasses that I never took off. Seriously I even sleep with these things on. I've had them ever since I was a kid, they were the only gift from my father before he left my mom. (OK sob story aside let's get back to the appearance.)I even had black freckles on the bridge of my nose. Now the weird thing was that I wore clothes… everyday. I wore dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt. I was also tall, how tall, taller than a hell of a lot of colts and mares. The only acception that existed was Sky who was four inches taller! I sighed and went over to the couch.  
"Well at least things can't get any worse!"

Now I don't know what mystical power those words had because here's what happened next. A light grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail crashed through my window and landed two feet in front of me. I of course screamed like a little girl and jumped behind the couch thinking it was a kamikaze pony! I peeked out and saw the Pegasus pony rubbing her head her yellow eyes crossed and carrying a mail bag. I sighed in relief, I mean it wasn't our normal mail pony but I'd get that cleared up. I smiled sheepishly as I looked at the mail pony.  
"Um, any reason why you crashed through my window?" I asked with as much patience as possible. She looked at me and laughed nervously.  
"Um, I'm sorry, you see I tried to land outside the door then I just kept going and!" I put up a hoof laughing.  
"Don't sweat it, if it was just an accident then it's alright!" I stuck a hoof out.  
"I'm Solar Eclipse, but I go by either Sol (pronounced like soul), or Eclipse!" The mare laughed and shook my hoof, I noticed that her eyes were still crossed.  
"I'm Ditzy Doo. But a lot of ponies mistake me for my sister Derpy!" I laughed at that.  
"Derpy and Ditzy… I can't say anything about that that won't make me sound like a jerk!" I said laughing some more.

I saw the frown on Ditzy's face and stopped.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I said in a somber tone as I stood up and walked into the kitchen to get something for us to both drink, sure didn't seem like she was in a rush to go anywhere. I popped back into the living room and saw Ditzy looking through her mail bag. I levitated over a glass of water for us both and sat down. She took the glass and drank it smiling.  
"Thank you." I smiled,  
"So where're ya from?" I asked taking a sip of my water as she went back through her mailbag searching for some letter.  
"I'm from a place called Ponyville." I racked my brain for a second on all the geography books I had read.  
"Is it a little town off to the side of Canterlot?" Ditzy looked up at me and smiled her eyes were still crossed.  
"Yup, that's the place!" She said before she went back into the mail bag. I looked at it and saw a letter sticking out of a side pocket. I levitated the letter in front of her face.  
"Is this it?" I asked with a smile as Ditzy blushed and grabbed the letter before hoofing it to me.  
"Don't say it." She said with a small smile and crossing her arms. I just put on a face of innocence.  
"Why I wasn't going to say anything!" I said with a small laugh before I checked who the letter was from…  
"GOOD GOD IT'S FROM THE PRINCESS!" I looked at Ditzy and laughed nervously.  
"That was supposed to be a thought bubble." I said scratching the back of my head.

Ditzy just giggled and I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked at her as she got up to leave. I got up and attempted to go open and window for her to fly out of when she left… At least that's what I had hoped would happen but no. Instead we both got up and when Ditzy was trying to walk past the coffee table and tumbled down. And me being just ever so lucky tumbled down with her. Oh but that's not all! Are you ready for this? When we fell I somehow ended up on top of her in a very compromising position. Let's just say we were connected at the hips Ditzy on her hooves and knees and me on her back. Oh but it gets better! Because at that moment I had noticed that the water had stopped running and looked up to find who other than Sky standing there with a towel… gaping. Sky was a dark grey Alicorn with dark brown eyes and a dark brown mane and tail which were usually long and shaggy but since he just got out of the shower they didn't look it.

Ditzy and I put our hooves up in defense shaking them back and forth.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" We shouted simultaneously as Sky just gaped… still. I got off Ditzy and proved my point. He sighed in relief.  
"Oh thank god! I thought I'd have to leave the house!"  
I furrowed my brow in anger and frustration before I helped Ditzy up who was blushing like mad. Tell the truth I was too. I tried to meet Ditzy's eyes but found it kind of hard so I just looked at the ground.  
"So I guess I'll catch ya later?" I said shuffling over to the window. Ditzy looked a little sad.  
"Um, maybe if the Princess sends you another letter than yeah I guess I will." I looked up in surprise.  
"Wait, so you aren't a mail pony from Colthio?" She shook her head no still unable to meet my gaze.  
"No, I was actually just asked to bring you the letter from Canterlot." I sighed, I'd made a friend… Kind of, but she lived far away. I looked at the letter and opened it reading it aloud.

"Solar Eclipse and Sky Redeemer, I Princess Celestia would like to formally invite you to the Summer Sun Celebration which is being held in the location of Ponyville. On a personal note I would like you to watch over my faithful student Twilight Sparkle whom you may accompany to Ponyville from Canterlot." I stopped reading aloud because the next part of the letter was just for… me?

_P.S. I hope to see you there Solar Eclipse there's something about your past that must be known._

Signed Celestia.

I raised an eyebrow at the ending. Something about my past, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't sign the letter formally at the end. What the hell is going on? I turned to Sky and gave him the letter.  
"I think they have a clue about _something_." I said putting emphasis on the something part as I motioned for him to read the bottom line. He read it and his eyes widened. He looked at me then Ditzy.  
"We need to go… NOW!" I nodded and went to pack a saddlebag for a couple days trip. Just the usual my notebooks, a couple pencils, my uncle's captain's badge, and a change of clothes. I walked back out to the living room to see that Sky was ready as well wearing his signature white hat. (Again it's finn's hat from adventure time.) I went to the kitchen and wrote Firehawk and Blackburn a note to say where we're at.

_Gone to Canterlot for Summer Sun Celebration, somepony may know who Sky really is so stay frosty! And please get the window fixed, don't ask what happened._

Signed Solar and Sky.

I tacked the note to the fridge and turned to Ditzy who had a look of confusion on her face. I just opened the window.  
"It's complicated so we just need to get going." I said as I flew out the window followed by Sky, then Ditzy who was trying to ask questions until I showed her the badge and said it was official royal guard business. Was I a royal guard? No, it was hoofed down to me by my uncle who died because of a manticore. I remembered the hours I would spend just looking at this badge wishing he hadn't died, but he was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Ditzy of course flew us there, we even had a nice talk on the way about what we all did. Ditzy was of course a mail pony, What Sky did was classified, as for me I had done many things. I had learned spells, created spells, I had done a sonic Rainboom when I was a little colt, I was in every sense of the word a genius, I could play and make music with my guitar, I was an artist, and I had been trained to one day head out and find somewhere in Equestria where ponies needed protecting. Only sad part was that I still didn't get my cutie mark, Damn you cutie marks how much time before I can get you?

Ditzy told me about her friend Rainbow Dash who had also done a sonic Rainboom when she was just a filly. I smirked, that meant that Firehawk and I finally had somepony who we could race against on even ground. We all seemed to just talk about random things after that and one time Ditzy accidentally flew into a storm cloud shocking herself. What made her so distracted that she didn't hear the thunder I shall never know. (You all know why.) We flew up and saw Canterlot on the horizon and a small town just below. I smiled and turned to Ditzy.  
"Thanks Ditzy we can take it from here." She smiled at me and Sky.  
"No problem, don't forget to visit while you're in Ponyville!" I smiled and so did Sky.  
"We won't, catch ya later!" And with that me and Sky were off at top speed to Canterlot. Ditzy sighed and walked into her house with her sisters.

Sky and me were flying toward Canterlot when he spoke.  
"I think she likes you." I began to stutter before I caught my words.  
"S-SO! That doesn't mean anything!" He smiled.  
"Oh yes it does." I groaned, not this bit again.  
"No it doesn't!" He turned to me with a wicked smile.  
"Ooooh yes it does!" I sighed in frustration and leered at him.  
"No… It doesn't." He smiled and the whole way there we kept up this banter until we reached the castle doors. I was stopped as a pair of guard's put up their wings like blades as they gave off that signature 'Shing' from a sword being drawn.  
"Halt, state your business at the palace!" I sighed and flipped out my uncle's captain badge. The guard's immediately gasped and put their wings away.  
"FORGIVE US CAPTAIN WE DID NOT KNOW!" I put a hoof up and in my most commanding voice possible said.  
"It's alright, but it is imperative I see the Princess immediately!" The guard's moved aside.  
"YES SIR!" And with that we just waltzed right in and started walking to the throne room.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Sky asked me as I just kept my commanding air to suppress any other guard's.  
"It's simple, I've got the badge, and they expect a captain of the royal guard to be a leader." He just shivered.  
"Alright, you've got to stop with that serious nature of yours, it suits me more than it does you." I checked to make sure there were no guards around to bust us and smirked.  
"So says the son of Christ!" Before we had a small laugh. Yeah that was Sky's big secret, he was the son of Christ. Only myself, Firehawk, and Blackburn knew this. In a sense it really was a highly classified piece of information that nopony should know about. But we knew so we just became part of the secret.

We walked into the throne room and for the first time in my life I saw Princess Celestia. And let me just tell you… WOW, just wow! I met her eyes and for a second I thought I felt time stop. My breath hitched and I noticed that for a moment Princess Celestia's eyes had widened, it was only for a moment but I caught it. My brain caught up with me and made me do a quick bow before I got back up. I had a small blush but thanks to the dark red coat it wasn't noticeable. Princess Celestia on the other hoof had a white coat and I saw a small blush before it vanished and she regained her air as a ruler.

"Hello Solar Eclipse and Sky Redeemer." I looked up at Princess Celestia.  
"You requested for us to see you?" I asked as Sky kept himself on air tight alert. Princess Celestia smiled.  
"Indeed I did, you see Solar it is about your deceased uncle Captain Stormwing." My eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry but what do you mean this is about my uncle, we thought this was about Sky being-" Princess Celestia smiled.  
"Oh I already knew about Sky Redeemer being the son of Christ, but right now this is a matter of what your uncle has left you other than that Captain's badge which you are currently in possession of." My breath caught. If she knew about the badge then… WAIT! I felt a tingle at the back of my head and grimaced. It was a mind reading spell! I crashed the spell and put up a thought barrier before looking at Celestia.  
"Sorry, but my thoughts are my own!" She was shocked for a moment, probably because I broke the spell. But then her face lit up with happiness.  
"I see, then I shall respect your privacy." I smiled happily my anger forgotten.  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry fer barkin." I said laughing nervously as I looked at Sky whose eyebrows were raised in shock and surprise.

Princess Celestia giggled, now I can't tell you how but it sounded like music to my ears. Then all of a sudden the room became somber with the next thing that had to be discussed. Princess Celestia looked at me with an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Stormwing was indeed an excellent Captain of the guard." I smiled sadly and looked down.  
"He was more than excellent, he was the best." I said keeping myself together not daring to cry in front of the Princess. Princess Celestia looked down at me sympathetically.  
"I know that this is a sad time but he left you something for me to give to you today." I looked up at Princess Celestia and sucked it up letting out a shaky breath before I regained my composure.  
"So what did uncle Stormwing leave me?" Princess Celestia smiled before she pulled out three things which almost made my heart break. The first was his midnight blue cowpony hat that he got when he came for a visit in Colthio and we all took a trip to Mexicolt. The second was his guard's armor. Like the hat it was a midnight blue color with silver outlining. And the last was what almost sent me to shreds… It was his Necklace with his cutie mark on it. It was a blue storm cloud with silver lightning striking down from it on a silver chain. It was his dog tag. I took the necklace and hat magically. It took all my courage to put on the dog tag and hat. But I gave the armor back to Celestia and smiled a sad smile.  
"Put it in a memoriam please. He'd want to have something for everypony to remember him by." Celestia smiled sadly and I tipped the hat against the brim of my horn. As far down as it could possibly go.

"So, you wanted us to go with your student Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration?" Sky asked trying to spare me from having to speak. Celestia's gaze lingered on me for a second. It felt like she just wanted to run up and hug me for all the pain I had gone through from this entire ordeal. She looked at Sky.  
"Well, actually Solar is the one who is going to the Celebration. You're here because your father has sent for you to return and hold the gates of Heaven for an up and coming event. Sky's eyes widened before he became serious.  
"Alright, tell him I'll be up momentarily." Celestia just nodded and looked back to me.  
"Solar, I know now's not the right time but you may want to know this." I looked up and put on a smile trying to act as tough as I possibly could.  
"I see, and what is it I need to know?" Celestia frowned and spoke.  
"Your father wants you to have this." I froze. My father? I sneered.  
"Whatever that spineless bastard wants to give me for not being there to raise his own son can burn in tartauros alongside him!" I was giving off waves of anger and was held down by Sky who had put a hoof on my shoulder preparing a spell to stop me if I became enraged.

Princess Celestia's eyes had widened but grew sympathetic.  
"Solar, I can't tell you who your father is or why he did what he did but I can tell you that he cares." I snarled.  
"IF THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A COLT CARED THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" I heard a guard slam open the doors to the throne room.  
"PRINCESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He looked at me and sneered. I sneered right back making him quake in his armor before Princess Celestia spoke.  
"It is alright, I am in no danger, now please leave the throne room." The guard stayed for a second before bolting out the door. I took a breather and looked at Celestia.  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I just can't believe that after all these years my father would ever dare to show his face." I said as I sighed and sat on my haunches putting my hooves to the side of my head. Celestia just smiled sadly again as she got up from her throne. She walked up and hoofed me the book, I took a second to see two notes in it. One from my father and one from Princess Celestia. I looked up and smiled. I was about to bow but Princess Celestia hugged me. I looked over and saw Sky's eyes widen in surprise before he got a mischievous smirk. Oh come on, why must you torture me so? I looked forward and tried to wrap an arm around Princess Celestia to try and return the hug, but it felt a little awkward.  
"Um, Princess Celestia?" She stopped hugging me and smiled.  
"Please, just call me Celestia." I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. I looked up and noticed that Celestia was smiling embarrassedly with a small blush. I saw her try to meet my eyes but she found the ground quite interesting. I took a look myself, nope still the same, cool, tile floor.

I looked up at Celestia and smiled.  
"Well then I guess we'll get out of your hair." Me and Sky started to walk off before I stopped myself and did a quick facehoof before I turned back to Celestia.  
"I almost forgot, where is Twilight Sparkle's current residence?" Celestia looked up and gasped in surprise, she had forgotten to tell us!  
"She lives in the Canterlot library." I smiled and did a quick wave before I turned toward an open window.  
"Thanks Celestia!" And with that I was off with a soft boom. Celestia just watched me go off almost in a trance. Sky smirked and a shadowed figure fell from the ceiling.  
-Third person pov-  
"It seems my son has indeed grown up." The voice held a lot of sorrow in it and was a deep baritone. Celestia and Sky looked at the figure and frowned.  
"Hello Crimson Tail." Sky said as he showed little to no emotion gaining a serious air about him. The figure just sighed in sadness.

"Hello Ryan. I see you have found a friend in my son." It was more of a statement then a question, Sky nodded.  
"And I see you've decided to tell him of his future now." Sky said as he walked over to the window closing it before he put up a sound barrier. The figure smiled.  
"Indeed I have, so Celestia what did you think of my son?" Celestia looked toward the ground with a blush across her face.  
"Well he definitely seems to be a generally forgiving and good natured Stallion." She glared at the figure.  
"Though he does appear to have gone though emotional trauma and is clearly angered that his father is alive but wasn't there." The last few words dripped with venom toward the figure. The figure cringed. It wasn't that he didn't love his son, he did. He just couldn't get close to him until now. He looked at Sky.  
"So, does my son have luck with all the girls around Equestria?" It was an honest question, the figure looked hopeful. Sky snickered.  
"Well on the way here that mail mare Princess Celestia sent seemed to have a thing for him. Along with a lot of the mares in Colthio." The smile on the figures face grew as he listened to how his son was a stud.

"But of course the guy hasn't gone on ONE DATE!" The figures face gained a look that said he couldn't believe it. Celestia on the other hoof had a smile that could light up the world. Sky looked at the figure, if he was surprised by that then he'd just loooove this.  
"He hasn't even had his first kiss." That did it. The figure face faulted and Celestia was giggling like a school girl. Sky just sighed. Great, I've got one who's acting like it's the end of the world while the other's acting like she just got the greatest gift of her immortal life! Sky just sighed and looked at the figure who was currently laying on the ground.  
"If it helps I'm pretty sure it's because the poor kid's shy." The figure looked up and had gained a small smile.  
"My son, of all the things that I hoped you could get from me… That was definitely low on the list." He had a small laugh before he looked at Celestia who had stopped giggling.  
"So, I take it you like the agreement your father and I made?" Celestia smiled.  
"Yes I do. I just hope he agrees as well." Sky laughed.  
"If you think he'll just agree to be engaged to the Princess of Equestria you better not get your hopes up." The figure and Celestia looked at Sky.  
"And why is that?" Sky smiled.  
"He's not the kind of guy who just dates somepony he just met." The figure snickered and shook its head.  
"Ah my son, he truly is like his old man, a sly fox."

-Solar pov-

I was flying around Canterlot cursing my stupidity for not asking WHERE the library was! I let out a frustrated sigh as I flew overhead. I looked for any kind of building which could have been a library.  
"Let's see, that looks like a bakery. That looks like a cherry stand. That looks like a couple making out. AHA I THINK I'VE GOT IT!" I flew to the door of the library in hopes of going in but wouldn't ya know it? The damn door was locked! I looked at the sun and saw that it was just now nine in the morning. I sighed. I didn't have to be here for another hour. I sat in one of the chairs on the balcony and looked at the book that Celestia had given me. I read the title of the book bound in red leather.  
"The Kitsune race, a complete informational guide." I sweatdropped at the title. Wasn't Kitsune Japanese for fox? I sighed and shook my head and grabbing the notes.

I stared at them both trying to decide which to open first. The letter from my father, or the one from Celestia. My curiosity of what the Princess could possibly want to give me outweighed reading the words from my dead beat dad. I opened her letter and read it.

_Dear Solar,_

I cannot tell you what your father is like but I can give you a clue. This book is connected to him in more ways than one. Also it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you in the near future.

Love, Celestia.

I blinked at the end in confusion. That just _had_ to be a typo. Or at least I think it is, I mean the Princess of Equestria and ME! Yeah, next it'll rain chocolate and a dragon will pop out of thin air and scorch me just for the helluvit! I took a second to rethink my luck with fire and sighed. OK maaaaybe the dragon thing could happen, but the chocolate rain thing would only happen when Aquacolt drowns and the Pony Torch starts swimmin'! I sighed and looked at Celestia's letter again before I rolled it back up and magically replaced it with my father's note. I took a second to breathe deeply and close my eyes to try and calm myself. I would at least give him credit for showing his face instead of hide for the rest of his life. I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Son,_

I know that the last thing you want is for me to show up after disappearing after you turned 3. I know your mother said that I left when you were born but it isn't true. I loved you as much as any father could love their son and if I had the option I would have stayed to raise you. But our kind needed me. Now I know this is going to be hard to swallow but you must bear with it. You see son you are not a full pony.

I took a second to gasp. What did he mean I wasn't a full pony, what else could I possibly. I looked at the book and put two and two together. My father was saying I WAS A KITSUNE! I stopped myself from ranting and continued.

_By now I' m guessing you've put two and two together. I'm sorry son but it's true you are both a Kitsune and an Alicorn. I truly wish I could have taught you all about our people myself but there's not much time anymore. You're a grown man now and I will regret never getting the chance to help raise you. Anyway back to the matter at hand. You see son there is something which makes you stand out above the rest. You see son, you are a Prince._

I took a second to catch my breath. Me… a prince. I started to die laughing as tears crept to the corners of my eyes because of how hard I was laughing. It just went from impossible to no way in Hell! I wiped a tear from eye and gave out a happy sigh as I looked at the letter seriously. IF I really was a prince, and that's a big if. Then why wouldn't Mom tell me that I was one. I sighed and looked at the letter reading the end.

_I guess this is a lot to take in so I'll leave you with this son. I would like to see you after the Summer Sun Celebration to discuss an old arrangement I had made with a very old friend that concerns both you and Celestia. Neither of us can tell you what it is until then so please be patient. I guess that's a bit much, after all you are my son. So your patience probably isn't the best. So I asked Celestia to give you something to do while you wait. Alright I'll go now, and don't forget to make some friends while you're here!_

Sincerely, your father, Crimson Tail.

P.S. If you want to know more about our kind everything you would want to know is in the book.

OK, now I had to know what the hell was going on. I mean somehow Celestia and I are connected because of some deal my father made to an old friend! I just sighed and put my hat on my face to try and catch a couple minutes rest before I had to meet this Twilight. I looked at the book from the brim of my hat and just as before, curiosity had outweighed necessity and I tore open to the first page.  
"Chapter one- Kitsune royalty." I blinked at the ever-so conveniently placed object to start. I then got into the book reading the first three chapters before Anything happened. The first was exactly as it said it was. A family tree of the royal family and a brief history of what each ruler was like. Unfortunately there had only been four rulers. As it turned out the royal family was actually very small. Mostly because they rarely ever had children. In fact it said that the royal family had always been this small ever since Equestria came to be. I smiled for some reason when I saw a picture of my father. He was indeed a Kitsune. His coat was maroon colored with a dark crimson like mine for the tips on his ears. Then finally his hair was a chocolate color, maybe a few shades darker. It was short in a sense but it looked a lot like what happened to my hair when I don't brush it after I got out of the shower, split ends and hair parting in random places. And his eyes were an electric blue like mine.

Chapter two was all about our elemental powers. You know things like lightning, wind, ice, and unfortunately, fire. There were a helluvah lot more but those are just examples. You see instead of magic like unicorns we could create, control, and manipulate any kind of element. But like magic it required training. I laughed as I remembered how easy it was for me to learn magic. I looked at my hooves and tried to imagine if I was a Kitsune instead of a pony. I mean yeah I was raised to chivalrous, well mannered, most of the time. I was taught all types of ways to fight and had always gone through speed training. Hell I was wearing the training weights right now! I just used an invisibility spell on them. I sighed and remembered the third chapter. Which as you would expect was the mating season. I reeaaallly don't want to talk about it. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks as I remembered how intense mating season was for both male and female Kitsune, and it was INTENSE! Just trust me on this if it wasn't for my glasses I probably would have been a father myself! I shook my head. Good GOD this was fucking insane! I've only read three chapters and I've got… twenty eight left!

I took a look at the time and 'CLICK'  
"Whoa!" I fell inside the door and looked up to see a light purple mare with a dark purple mane with pink highlights and violet eyes staring down at me in surprise. I smiled nervously and did the same with my laugh.  
"Um sorry to drop in like this but Princess Celestia sent me to go to Ponyville with a-" I looked at the paper then back at the mare.  
"Twilight Sparkle." The mare looked slightly confused.  
"Yes I'm Twilight Sparkle." I smiled and got up picking up my hat and putting it back on my head as I did so.  
"Oh well it's nice to meet ya Twilight. My name's Solar Eclipse but most ponies just call me Solar, or Sol." I offered a hoof which she completely ignored s she watched two Pegasi guards fly up with a golden carriage and she frowned looking irritated. I just sighed and shook my head.  
"Alright then, need any help with whatever you're taking?" It was a simple gesture but Twilight juat ignored me and walked back into the library.  
"SPIKE, IT'S TIME TO GO!" I watched as Twilight walked over to the carriage and sighed mumbling to myself.  
"Try to be hospitable and wha'do I get? A cold shoulder." I walked over to my book anf put it in my saddlebag along with the note from Celestia and my father. I turned back around and saw a baby purple and green dragon.

He looked at me weirdly and I smiled before I offered a hoof.  
"Um, high I'm Solar." The dragon took my hoof and shook.  
"I'm Spike, um, what are you doing here?" I smiled and pointed at Twilight.  
"The Princess asked me to go along with you and Ms. Cold shoulder over there to Ponyville to help check on preparations for the celebration." Spike laughed.  
"Yeah Twilight can be a little prissy sometimes." I smiled, I liked this kid. Sure he was a fire-breathing dragon. But he was alright.  
"Alrighty then I suggest you get on that carriage before they leave without you." He looked at me quizzically.  
"What about you?" I smiled and unfolded my wings.  
"I don't just have these to show off!" I noticed that Twilight had gasped after she saw I was an Alicorn and laughed. Yeah, usually when somepony see's the horn they think I'm a unicorn. But then I pop these suckers out and I blow their minds! You think they'd ask about the clothes though. I smiled as Spike got onto the carriage and smiled. Myself and the Pegasi unfurled our wings and we took off to the location of Ponyville!

AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND CUT!  
Alright that's a wrap on the first chapter of my new fic! The next update will be for the story of Eclipse. You know what time it is right? IT'S APPLEBUCK SEASON! And Eclipse is definitely going to be on a happier note this time unlike the last chapter. And I reeeaaally hope I can get it out by this Sunday! Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this new addition to my fics. And yeah this story is going to make Solar have A heeeelluvalot more mares in his harem in this fic. So in a sense I now have two OC's which I use as the main heroes. Alright then I'll catch ya later. And don't forget.

What goes up must come down. –tosses an apple into the sky and it goes up into orbit never to be seen again.- Um well OK then I guess gravity is trolling me today so PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 2- Solar and the Mares.

HOLA! It's Eclipse here to get things started up with this new fic. I still can't believe that a story with only one chapter was more popular than my story with (insert number of Eclipse and the Equestrians chapters) Seriously, I guess everyone just likes a Celestia pairing no matter who she's paired with. Then again I can't blame em cause I do to. Anyway Unlike the other story where Eclipse at least had Blackburn going with him, Solar is the only one going with the mares on his own. And yes he's going to be an Element just like Eclipse. Only I'm not sure if he should be hope… or faith for the sake of not doing something over… Naw fuck it he's still Hope. Now let's go on ahead with the fic, and don't forget. You're worst enemy is yourself.

-Solar pov-

I watched as Spike pulled out a parchment from Celestia he re-read it to Twilight because of her apparent crabby mood. He cleared his throat as he began to read it while listening to mine and the guard's wing beats.  
I listened to him read how Twilight was Celestia's most faithful student. Then how she had to stop reading old books. I laughed.  
"You like to study up on things too huh?" I asked as I saw Ponyville on the horizon. Twilight looked at me and nodded with a look of curiosity and shock.  
"Do you study magic as well?" I smiled.  
"Well not strictly magic, I kind of make my own spells when it comes to that. But I also study things like stars and-" Twilight had a smile of wonder on her face as she looked at me her eyes shining a little.  
"Wow, you make your own spells! What are they for?" I snickered at her childlike enthusiasm before I spoke.  
"Well, the main reason I make them is to help in fights but they also have a lot of other tactical possibilities." I watched as she looked at me with wonder.  
"How many have you made?" I looked like I was in thought as I counted them up in my head.  
"I think aboooouuuut thirty two." I saw as the Pegasus driving the cart began to decline toward town and smiled before looking back to Twilight.  
"I'll tell ya more later, right now we've got a town to check out!" And with that we landed.

Once I helped Twilight out of the cart 'thank you chivalry.' Along with spike using me as a slide to the ground I smiled as I looked at Twilight.  
"I think we started off on the wrong hoof back in Canterlot didn't we?" I asked as Twilight grew scarlet from embarrassment.  
"I guess we did didn't we?" I cleared my throat and tipped my hat in greeting.  
"Th' name's Solar Eclipse, though everyone either calls me Solar or Sol for short." I said as I held out a hoof as Twilight grabbed it and gave it a small shake.  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but I thought you would know since you were sent to watch over me?" I smiled.  
"Oh I knew your name, I'm just a stickler for introductions and first impressions!" I had a small laugh as I looked at the baby dragon and offered him a hoof which he shook.  
"I'm Spike." I smiled.  
"Great name kiddo." He looked a little annoyed.  
"The name's Spike." My smile became a little more sadistic.  
"Don't know who you're repeatin' it for kid." I had another chuckle as Spike looked a little aggravated before he looked like he was gonna barf. Then he hurled flame on my face scorching my nose and lighting my shoulder on fire with the green flame. I coughed and blinked from behind a layer of black ash before I looked at my shoulder and freaked out as I tapped it out.  
"SPIKE!" He smiled innocently as Twilight shouted at him for flaming me only for the flames to form into a scroll. Twilight looked at it with hope.  
"YES, maybe the Princess finally changed her mind and wants me to help prepare immediately!" She opened the scroll and grew scarlet after she began to read it and then slipped it away into her saddle-bag which was still in the cart. I wiped off the ash during the entire thing so I didn't get a peak at the scroll but was met with a blushing Twilight who for some reason couldn't meet me eye to eye.

I looked at her a little worried.  
"Twilight are you alright?" She just looked away and nodded her head before her blush faded a little and she looked mostly normal. She looked at me and smiled a small smile.  
"I'm fine Solar it's just that the Princess wrote me something personal." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright just making sure." I looked over to Spike and smiled.  
"Sorry fer screwin wit'cha Spike!" He smiled smugly and crossed his arms.  
"Well, well, well, is somepony afraid they'll get burnt?" I snickered.  
"The day you can actually burn me is the day I die Spike." Twilight's eyes widened.  
"Why is that?" I laughed a small wicked laugh, like the one Blackburn would do whenever he got his way or had a 'target' in his sights.  
"I have bad luck with fire. So if you actually do breathe fire on me to the point where it would cause me harm, I would probably come close to, or I will die." Twilight looked puzzled.  
"How bad _is_ your luck with fire?" I sighed.  
"When I was ten I tried to light a candle and burnt a HUGE hole in my shirt and scorched my front left hoof!" Twilight giggled at my past pain and evil curse while Spike just laughed. I felt my pride take a blow as my ears folded down in embarrassment. Twilight walked over and smiled.  
"I'm sorry but it just sounds funny!" I tried to look depressed but my frown turned into a smile against my will. I looked down at Twilight realizing for the first time in a long time just how much taller than everypony else I really was.

"Yeah, I guess it is funny, now don't you have more friends that you need to make besides me?" She looked a little shocked at that.  
"You mean, I-I'm your friend?" I smiled and rubbed my hoof on the top of her head messing up her mane a little.  
"Of course Twilight, I can't think of anything you could be!" She gave an annoyed noise as she fixed her mane and gave me daggers. I just snickered as I pointed to the town square.  
"Come on let's go see what's up in this place." She nodded and followed along with Spike. I looked toward her as we walked and asked a question which had been bugging me since Twilight had turned Scarlet.  
"Sooooo, what did the Princess tell ya?" I saw Twilight turn Scarlet as she looked down speaking in a small voice.  
"Nothing that involves you." I smiled.  
"So I guess you blushing and not looking at me is just an act to get my attention every time I bring the letter up then?" She looked a brighter shade before I watched as she slowly regained her composure as we reached the town square.

Spike looked over to Twilight and spoke.  
"Twilight, the Princess said you need to make _some_ friends not just one!" Twilight looked as though she were trying to carry herself with more pride.  
"Spike the princess asked me to check on the preparations for the celebration. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends!" Spike motioned toward a couple of ponies around as I noticed a pink pony who looked like a walking piece of cotton candy.  
"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about!" The Pink pony got closer and I noticed she had blue eyes and her cutie mark was a couple balloons.  
"Come on Twilight, just try!" She looked a little nervous and then smiled before speaking.  
"Um, hello." The pink pony gasped and ran off right through me making me spin in a red and black tornado. I stopped spinning in time to hear Twilight speak.  
"Well that was interesting alright!" I stopped my eyes from spinning in their sockets before smiling.  
"I've got the feeling that's not the last time we see her." Twilight looked to me.  
"What makes you say that?" I grinned and spoke in a fake spook voice.  
"MY E.S.P says soooo." She laughed alongside Spike while I had a small snicker before we all left toward Sweet Apple Acres. I read my book on the way there and got up to chapter five and appeared angry, mostly because I was angry. You see as it turns out Kitsune also had cutie marks! BUT, they didn't receive them until they were eighteen. And it usually involved one of four things. The first was your primary element. The second was something which was a lot like a soul bond in a sense which involved you receiving a cutie mark which showed that you wanted to protect a certain Kitsune or other species, ponies included. The third was more of a fighters mark meaning that all that Kitsune would ever do in life is want to find another battle to fight. Though those were incredibly rare and practically nonexistent.  
And the last one involved love. I mean things like matchmaking and finding your soulmate type of deal not 'Hey some hot tail just walked by I'm gonna try and get laid!' No it was literally a live the rest of your life with that Kitsune or pony kind of thing.

I sighed as I put the book back in my saddlebag. Twilight watched as I put it away and looked a little worried.  
"What's the matter, is there something depressing in that book?" I shook my head and smiled.  
" Naw, it's just that I wish I knew way back then what I do now. It really would've helped if I'd known it.  
Twilight was about to ask me what I meant but was cut off by Spike.  
"Summer Sun Celebration, official overseer's checklist! Number one, banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres!" I looked up and realized we were at the gate to an apple orchard and smiled before I heard somepony shout.  
"YEEHAW!" I looked over to see an orange mare with blonde hair tied into ponytails running toward a tree before bucking it and getting all the apples to fall into buckets perfectly. The mare did a little pose before Twilight sighed.  
"Let's get this over with." We all walked up to the mare and Twilight introduced herself first.  
"Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle." I watched as the orange mare who I had now noticed had green eyes and a cowpony hat as well only it was the color of a normal one, not a midnight blue one like mine. Now where was I, oh yeah I was at the part where she was practically mutilating Twilights hoof just from shaking it.  
"Well howdy do Ms. Twilight, a pleasure makin yer acquaintance! I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin new friends!" Twilight didn't seem too pleased with the friend subject as she spoke in a shaky voice due to the fact she and Applejack were still shaking hooves.  
"Fr-ri-ie-e-nd-ds-s, a-acy-u-u-a-al-l-y-y-y I-I uh!" Applejack stopped shaking her hoof but it kept going.  
"So, what can I do ya for?" Applejack asked as she winked at Twilight. Spike reached up and held in a chuckle, I did to. I mean it was pretty funny.

Twilight cleared her throat and looked at Applejack.  
"Well I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?" Applejack smiled.  
"We sure as sugar are! Would ya care to sample some?" Twilight looked pleased.  
"Well as long as it doesn't take too long." Applejack ran off toward an old dinner triangle and rang it before shouting.  
"SOOUUPSS ON EVERYPONY!" I watched as a large family came out of nowhere and ran all of us over taking us to a picnic table. I waited for my eyes to stop rolling around in their sockets. Applejack came out from hat I assume was under the table and motioned toward the entire group of ponies.  
"Now, why don't Ah introduce ya'll to the Apple family!" I stopped and my eyes bugged for a second as I realized that I had actually met a member of the apple family before. What was her name again? Apple pie, Golden Delicious, ugh, too many apple dishes too remember! I sat there and listened as she introduced all the apples to us. I couldn't believe how many of them there were, though I did figure out which Apple I knew. It was Apple Fritter. She and her father ran the apple orchard in Colthio, I'd even worked there for a bit before something happened. That _something_ was the same thing that happened with me, Ditzy, and Sky. Now I'll just say this. Sky was my friend and he walked in on us not believing me until I proved my point. But when you're a father and you see your daughter and another colt in that position, well what would _you_ do? It took apple fritter's constant saying that we were just friends and that nothing had happened to convince him to not chop me in two or worse… I shivered as I remembered that threat and had become slightly pale. Twilight looked at me.  
"Are you alright Solar?" I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at Twilight.  
"Yeah I'm fine… Just some bad memories is all."

Applejack walked over with an old green Pony as she finished the introduction.  
"Soups on, I'm comin!" I snickered at the old mare that was, well she was just old. Applejack shoved a green apple in Twilights mouth and smiled.  
"Why I'd say you're already part of the family!" Twilight immediately spit out the apple and laughed nervously.  
"uhehe, well I see that the food situation is handled so we'll be on our way!" I heard Applebloom speak in a small childish voice.  
"Aren't yah gonna stay fer brunch?" I looked down and let me just say this. I hate to see Anypony sad. Now add in a mother who literally turned you into an incredibly chivalrous pony ever since you were a foal. Now imagine a little filly who was already as cute as could be with an incredibly sad face just looking up at you. Now I have no idea what you're reaction might have been but mine was this. (fourth wall break intended)  
HOLY SHIT THE CUTENESS LEVEL IS OVER 9 FUCKING THOUSAND! Followed by an inward 'DAAAAAAWWWWWW!' I almost had a mini heart attack while Twilight looked down sadly apparently also noticing that Applebloom was just too darn cute!  
"Sorry, we have an awful lot to do." Everypony around hung their heads and all gave a simultaneous aw. I smiled, no way Twilight could resist that. As if to prove my point she looked a little aggravated and spoke in an annoyed tone.  
"Fine," everypony around cheered as we all sat down to eat. I actually spoke to Apple Fritter and had a quick laugh as she told me how her dad was still over protective. Afterward I went to sit down and noticed something that made me facehoof. I'd never introduced myself. I looked over to Twilight who was shoveling a pie as she sat next to Applejack.

I walked over with a smile on my face and picked up an apple fritter having a small laugh at the morbid joke in my head. I looked down after I swallowed my food and smiled.  
"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet." I offered a hoof to shake towards Applejack smiling still.  
"I'm Solar Eclipse, but most ponies call me Solar or Sol." Applejack smiled after she took a bite of an apple.  
"A'm Applejack, nice to meet ya sugarcube!" I smiled as she tried to do to my hoof what she did to Twilights only to be surprised that I held it back enough to just make it a simple hoofshake. I smiled as I let go.  
"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to see who's stronger." She just gave me a challenging smile only for Twilight to get up and start walking only to yell back at me.  
"HURRY UP SOLAR WE STILL HAVE OTHER PLACES TO CHECK!" I frowned in disappointment before I went back to smiling.  
"I guess I'll catch ya later Applejack." I walked off calmly following behind Twilight who seemed a little sluggish. I snickered as I saw that her stomach was slightly larger than normal and came to the obvious conclusion. She had eaten too much pie and was going to later regret it.

I got into my saddlebag and pulled my book back out as I began to read again. The next chapter was of course focused on something called the chain of FATE. Seriously that's how it's written in the book, Fate in all caps. I read it and learned that all Kitsune had a chain of fate that went from their neck to their wrist. A collar on your neck for those who were going to be incredibly important in your life, someone who would be you're, and I quote. 'Lover' and very rarely a best friend whom would more than likely always be there. Now if the chain was attached to the cuff at your wrist that meant that this Kitsune or Pony or whatever the hell it was, was going to be like your nemesis. I can't find the plural for nemesis so I'm just going to say multiple nemeses. Then finally it said that each and every one of the souls connected to that chain had their own look and feel. Some would be chain links shaped in weird ways while the others were just different colored strings. I sighed and went on to the next chapter after that one was done. I would have read it but there was a sticky note on the page reading. 'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SON,PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I SHALL EXPLAIN THIS PART PERSONALLY!" I sighed and turned to the next chapter heeding my father's warning. I was about to read then I heard Twilight whine.  
"I ate too much pie." I snickered and so did Spike before he looked at the sky.  
"There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." I racked my brain trying to remember where I'd heard that name from before. I had a look of realization on my face when I remembered that Ditzy had told me that Rainbow Dash was her really fast friend. I felt somewhat accomplished for remembering and watched Twilight look at the sky.  
"Well she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight asked sarcastically only for her and I to be tackled by a Rainbow blur into a mud puddle which shouldn't have existed considering it's been sunny ever since we got here.

I of course was on the bottom of the pile with a face-full of mud. I looked up and saw a mare with a cyan coat, a rainbow mane, and dark violet eyes look down at us.  
"Ehehe, um, scuse me." She gave a giggle again as Twilight groaned.  
"Here let me help you!" She giggled and flew off grabbing a cloud as Twilight got off of me and I sat up.  
"This mud puddle doesn't make sense. It hasn't rained all day." I said in a dry voice as The rainbow haired Pegasus came back with a cloud storm cloud and jumped on top as she began to bounce on top of it. I tried to yell that she was going to overdo it but was cut off by a downpour of rain. I was soaking wet my bangs covering my eyes alongside Twilight. Rainbow looked down at us from the cloud and giggled again.  
"Oops, I-I guess I overdid it, um, uh, how about this?" She began to fly around us at high speeds creating a rainbow colored tornado.  
"My very own patented rain-blow dry! No, no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome!" I looked at Twilight and held in a laugh when I looked at her hair. I took a quick look at mine to, it was all windswept toward the right still covering my right eye, only now it was all to the right spiked. Spike and the mare though were on the ground laughing to their hearts content. Twilight on the other hoof didn't look to pleased.  
"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash?" the Pegasus stood up carrying herself with pride.  
"The one and only!" She flew into Twilight's face.  
"Why, ya heard of me?" I tried to say yes I had but Twilight spoke first.  
"I _heard_ you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear!"

Twilight sighed and looked a little annoyed before putting on a smile.  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Solar Eclipse. The Princess sent us here to check on the weather." Rainbow flew up and layed on a cloud.  
"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap I'll do it in a jiffy! Just as soon as I'm done practicing!" I flew up above Rainbow and the cloud with a questioning look and smirk.  
"Practicing for what?" She seemed to become ecstatic and pointed at a poster.  
"The _Wonderbolts_!" I looked at the poster trying to remember why that name was so familiar. I was brought out of my thoughts as Rainbow spoke again.  
"They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow!" She did a quick flip around me and onto another cloud.  
"And I'm gonna show em my stuff!" She said holding her head up with pride as I landed next to Twilight who had gained a smug smirk only for it to vanish.  
"_The _Wonderbolts?" Rainbow lied on the cloud again.  
"Yup," Twilight raised an eyebrow.  
"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it. I actually scoffed. I mean to me you weren't the best unless you had proved it against _the_ best, henceforth I never _did_ say I was the best, just that I'm pretty damn fast. I shook my head clear and listened to the rest of Rainbow and Twilight's banter.

"That's them." Twilight looked a little smug now.  
"pfft, please, they'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day! Rainbow looked down a little peeved.  
"HEY, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" Twilight narrowed her eyes in a challenging way.  
"Prove it." Okay now if Rainbow was peeved earlier she was clearly full on PISSED now! She took off and I actually smiled as she cleared the sky watching how she did it with ease so quickly. It was almost like how Firehawk did his best to make his flame trail be as harmless yet dangerous as possible. I counted down the seconds and said the last of it aloud.  
"3…2…1…0" Rainbow landed on the bridge looking pleased.  
"See, what'd I tell ya? Ten. Seconds. Flat! I'd never leave Ponyville hangin!" I looked over to see that Twilight and Spike were still looking at the sky with their jaws on the ground, I laughed and gave Rainbow Dash a hoof.  
"Bravo, I haven't seen Anypony fly that fast since my uncle, cousin, or myself had done so!" She looked at me with a challenging smile.

"Oh really, and just who are you?" I deadpanned, she'd already forgotten my name even after Twilight introduced me. I looked up with a smile and held out a hoof.  
"Th name's Solar Eclipse. Though my friends call me Solar or Sol!" Rainbow smiled and shook my hoof with a small smile.  
"The name's Rainbow Dash. Wadda ya say you put your bits where your mouth is and we'll race to see who's faster?" I smiled and scratched the back of my head realizing my hair was still styled to the right . I gave it and my tail a quick shake getting them to go mostly back to normal, though it still looked like I'd taken a blow-dryer to them.  
"Sorry but my friend seems to be on a tight schedule today, and it's my job to watch her so I'm still on the clock." Rainbow looked a little downcast but smiled again.  
"Fine," she put a hoof to my chest for a couple seconds and I blushed at the lack of personal space she was providing me as she leaned in.  
"But I still wanna have a race so I'll wait till you aren't working!" She took her hoof off of my chest and I sighed in relief thankful I had my bubble back. She flew over to Twilight laughing at her still looking up at the sky.  
"Haha, you should see the look on your face! You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, I can't wait to hang out some more!" She looked at me and waved before she zoomed off, I smiled. Another friend made. A friend who invades my personal space, but a friend none the less! Spike and Twilight came out of their stupor and Spike pointed to where Rainbow had taken off.  
"She's amazing!" I smiled, if Spike liked that he'd love to watch one of Firehawk's stunts! He looked at Twilight's poofy hair and started to play with it only succeeding in making her look peeved as she walked away.  
"WAIT, it's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" I just snickered as I followed to the next destination forgetting about my book this time.

The walk to the town hall was a short one considering we were only a couple tail shakes away. I remembered the times I'd been by Blackburn every time he'd been called into the town hall for his 'cough cough' less than admirable acts. Don't get me wrong, he was a good colt… He just thought with his dick more than his head. I of course had always been the one who watched over 'im and when I wasn't there to make sure he didn't do what I'm assuming whatever you would think he's doing… well he'd do it. From causing little spouts of mayhem for me to clean up alongside him chasing tail and not knowing when to quit unless I'm there to stop him then yeah he was Colthio's little menace. But we still had to like the little shit, we'd been friends too long for me to just bail on him now. I sighed as we walked in and Spike read off the list.  
"Decorations," I looked around at the décor and smiled before I heard Spike speak again.  
"Beautiful," He said dreamily and I looked down at the little dragon and heard Twilight speak.  
"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely! This aughta be quick, I'll be at the library in no time! Beautiful indeed!" I followed Spike's line of site and smirked at the little guy before tapping Twilight on the shoulder.  
"I don't think Romeo meant the décor." I said as I pointed to a unicorn mare with a pure white coat and a royal blue mane along with deep blue eyes who was currently using the levitation spell on a bunch of different ribbons.  
"No, no, no, oh goodness no!" I looked at Spike who had miniature hearts in his eyes like in cartoons… wait, my life isn't some cartoon. Then again Sky did explain the whole 'multi-verse' thing and said that some lives were actually spectacles for others while to the spectacle it was just everyday life. Ugh I don't know who could POSSIBLY stand to keep track of all that shit but whoever it is they're one crazy sumbitch! (No I'm not going to have Solar and Eclipse meet. Think of this fic as another multi-verse apart from that multi-verse. Wait… now I'm confused, damn logic!)

I listened to Spike as he fussed over his spines.  
"How are my spines, are they straight?" I just rolled my eyes as the mare was, in Blackburn's words 'out of his league.' Twilight also rolled her eyes before walking up to the other unicorn.  
"Good afternoon," The unicorn cut Twilight off.  
"Just a moment, I'm in the zone as it were." She finally picked out a ribbon which had sparklies all over it.  
"Ah yes, sparkle always does the trick does it not? Why Rarity you _are_ a talent!" She turned to look at Twilight and me.  
"Now um, how can I help youaaAAAAAGGGGHHH!" I jumped back thinking a fire had somehow miraculously broken out and began to look around, only to find that there was no fire… well I feel stupid.  
"OH MY STARS DARLINGS! Whatever happened to your coiffure?" I facehoofed realizing that Rarity was freaking over our manes and not something that could cause incredible damage. Twilight looked confused for a moment as well before she looked at her mane.  
"Oh you mean my mane? Well it's a long story!" I raised a hoof.  
"Not really, A Pegasus crashed into us and we landed in a mud puddle. Then we were put into a tornado which made our hair puff." I took a second to breathe since I had explained all of that in one breath. I could've sworn I saw Rarity's eye twitch before Twilight spoke again.  
"I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair!" Rarity looked appalled.  
"Out of _my_ hair, what about _your_ hair?" I felt myself and Twilight being dragged off to what we would come to know as Rarity's boutique.  
"Wait, where are we going, HELP!" I just tried to grab onto the door frame as we left, but by some mysterious force Rarity was stronger than me and I was forced to let go.

-At the boutique-

"No, no, no, no, uh uh." I sighed in defeat and tuned out Rarity as she put Twilight through a bunch of costume changes. I watched each one as I was literally having my hair re-styled. She was putting Twilight through multiple little outfits, talking, trying to do something to my head, which by the way was an easy way to die. If It were a guy, but when it's a girl I just end up being incredibly fussy. I heard the dreaded cling of metal and gave Rarity an evil glare. She looked at me and actually froze for a second before remembering that she was using magic to hold me down.  
"Put. The scissors, _down_." I said in my _deepest_ most evil voice possible. Twilight's and Rarity's eye's actually widened for a second before I sighed and gave in.  
"Fine cut it, but please don't make it short." Rarity smiled.  
"Of course darling." I felt the scissors begin to go to work and I involuntarily shivered. Damn scissors and their cold touch. I listened as Rarity went back to giving Twilight most of her attention. I sighed and used magic on my book to bring it over to me and opened it to read. I'd read through three chapters before my hair was finally finished being cut. I took a look at it and actually smiled. I could tell it had been layered, my bangs were just above my eyes going to the right a bit. Now the back of my head was still a little past my shoulders but it just looked layered. Of course now my hair just stuck out straight and down still giving off a shaggy appearance. I'd turned around and had my jaw drop for a second thankful neither unicorn had noticed. Rarity gasped at the outfit as well.  
"Now go on my dear, you were telling me where you're both from." Rarity pulled a string on the saddle tightening it to painful degrees.

I watched as Rarity was practically strangling Twilight and tried to voice myself only for Twilight to speak.  
"I've-ugh-been sent-gasp-from Canterlot to-" 'SNAP' Rarity had let go of the string on Twilights dress sending her into me to catch her.  
"CANTERLOT!" Rarity got in Twilights face.  
"Oh I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication, I've always _dreamed_ of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends you and I!" I snickered as I pulled out twenty bits to pay Rarity for the haircut… better make it thirty for the trouble she went through. I was about to hand them over then she spoke.  
"EMERALD, what was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" She dashed off to grab some rubies as Twilight dropped the dress and dragged me out of the boutique. I tossed the bag of bits on the chair hoping Rarity would at least find it when she realized we had gone missing. I smiled to myself as we got out the door and Twilight took a second to catch her breath. Spike came down shortly after and looked like he was off in neverland. I looked at Twilight and wondered why she had been in such a rush all day.

"Twilight, you've been rushing around all day today, what's up?" She looked at me nervously and smiled.  
"Up, nothing's up, what do you mean something's up?" I sighed and pointed a hoof at her.  
"You're trying to get to the library as quick as possible as if there's some kind of answer to some problem there." She tried to talk back but stopped looking defeated. I felt sentiment and put a hoof on her shoulder and spoke in a worried but caring voice.  
"Just tell me what's bothering you Twilight." She shook her head and tried to back away only for it to fail.  
"Y-you won't believe me." I snickered making her look up.  
"Twilight, I've had some crazy shit happen in my life. If Anypony would believe something unbelievable it's me." I saw Twilight look a more hopeful but there was something still holding her back and I sighed.  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you why I've been so interested in that book I've been reading all day." She seemed to perk up at that and looked at me smiling before she looked serious.  
"Alright," And with that Twilight told me about how this mare called Nightmare Moon was going to come back after a thousand years and bringing with her eternal night. I sighed and looked at her seriously.  
"I guess we better find a way to stop her then shouldn't we?" She looked up at me surprised.  
"You mean, you believe me?" I smiled and looked down at her.  
"Well I'm a skeptic so I have to look at things from all sides and take every possible threat seriously. It's what I was trained to do." She looked at me questioningly and I noticed that Spike had been surprisingly quiet. I took a quick look too see he was still lovestruck and snickered.

I looked back down at Twilight and smiled.  
"Now about my unbelievable truth. I guess I need some visual assistance." I got into my saddlebag and pulled out the book along with my father's note to me. I hoofed them to Twilight.  
"The last eighteen, I mean fifteen years of my life I haven't had a father. Until earlier today the Princess gave me that book and note from him." I noticed that Twilight had finished reading the note and gasped.  
"You mean you're the Prince of the Kitsune and you haven't even known?" I smiled and spread my arms wide.  
"Apparently so, my dear Twilight." She looked at me with a look that made me feel like she thought of me as a different pony only to smile.  
"You don't look anything like a fox!" I snickered and tapped my glasses.  
"That's because of my glasses, if I take them off it'll release all the pent up energy and I'll turn into some kind of hybrid." I noticed that Twilight's horn was glowing and felt magic tugging on the glasses. She stopped for a second and I cleared my throat looking a little annoyed.  
"Perhaps I need to clarify." I pointed to my chest.  
"If _I_ take off these glasses, which only _I_ can do. Then _I_ will release all the pent up energy and become a hybrid." I said making sure I got my point across, though it seemed to make me sound like a smart ass. I looked down to see that Twilight looked a little hurt and I felt like a jerk. Trust me, if you made a girl who was only curious sad you'd feel like a jerk too.  
"I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said downcast, she looked up at me and put on a smile.  
"Don't worry Solar, I should've asked first anyway." I shook my head not alright with her apologizing.  
"No Twilight, if anything I should be sorry. I shouldn't act like a jerk when you're only… well I just shouldn't act like a jerk towards mare's period." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smile.  
"Oh really, and why's that?" I smiled and stood on my hind legs which only succeeded in making me one of the tallest things around even more so.  
"Well I was raised to be chivalrous young colt who took a mare's feelings into consideration and should try to treat everypony as an equal." We both had a small laugh before I grabbed Spike and started walking.  
"Come on we don't have all day. After all, we've got a Nightmare coming our way right?" She looked a little more serious and nodded her head.  
"Yeah, let's go." And with that we were off.

After a brisk walk Spike actually began to go from speechless to talking.  
"wasn't she wonderful?" I looked at him through half lidded eyes looking clearly annoyed.  
"Focus lover boy, what's next on the list?" He looked at the list.  
"Music, it's the last one!" Me and Twilight shared a small smile knowing that, that meant we could get to the library to find a way to stop eternal night. Then we heard birds singing an, in my opinion, excellent melody. We all looked at eachother and shared a confused look before we went through a bush for some reason to the music. Oh who am I kidding, I _insisted_ we go through the bushes. We peeked through to see a pale yellow Pegasus with long light pink hair flying by some birds. I watched for a bit alongside Twilight and Spike enjoying the melodious singing of the birds as all but one sang in perfect harmony. The Pegasus had noticed this as well and stopped the birds from singing in what I presumed to be a small and shy voice.  
"Oh my, um stop please everyone." She flew up to the blue-jay.  
"excuse me sir, I mean no offense but you're rhythm is just a _teeny tiny_ bit off." She flew back to her spot away from the tree.  
"Now follow me please. A one, a two, a 1,2-"  
"HELLO!," I heard the Pegasus give a small scream and look down at Twilight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. My friend and I are just here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful." The Mare landed and just as I had said before, she was shy. I watched as an awkward silence went between the two since the Pegasus hadn't spoken. Twilight took a second to look at me for help and I just shrugged before she went back to looking at the Pegasus.  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and that's my friend Solar Eclipse." I waved a hoof in greeting.  
"Yo," Once again silence rained from the Pegasus and Twilight spoke again.  
"What's your name?" The Pegasus looked away a little and I could only hear her name because of my enhanced hearing thanks to years of training.  
"Um, I'm Fluttershy." Though I'd assume Twilight only heard her say flutter.  
"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked taking a step closer. Fluttershy took a step back and shrunk a little.  
"uh, my name is Flu-" Twilight took another step forward.  
"Didn't quite catch that." Fluttershy shrunk back a lot and just gave out a high pitched whine. Now this was cuter than Applebloom's sad face. So if that cuteness was over nine thousand then Fluttershy meant that she'd just gone Super adorable Pony. Twilight of course just looked at me for help and I sighed. I walked up and took Twilight's place and got down to eye level as best I could and spoke.

"Hey there. I'm Solar Eclipse, then again I guess you already knew that since Twilight introduced me." I said laughing sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck. Fluttershy looked up at me and gave a small whine before looking back down. I smiled.  
"Oh come on there's nothing to be shy about, we're all nice ponies here right?" The mare looked at me again but didn't look away this time. I smiled at the progress I had made.  
"So, do you mind if I bother you for your name?" I saw her look a little shy for a second but then she spoke as clear as day for everypony to hear.  
"I-I'm Fluttershy." She blushed and looked back down and I smiled looking to Twilight and Spike who looked, in a word, shocked. I looked back to Fluttershy and smiled.  
"That's a nice name, I hope we can be friends." She looked up with a smile.  
"Me too." I smiled before I turned around.  
"Alright I'll catch ya later." Fluttershy looked to where I was walking away and gasped.

"A BABY DRAGON!" I got pushed out of the way and landed flat on my face and looked up to see Fluttershy in front of Spike.  
"Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's so cute!" Spike gained a smug look as he looked at me and Twilight.  
"Well well well," He crossed his arms.  
"Oh my he talks! I didn't know dragons could talk! That's just so incredibly wonderful, I-I just don't even know what to say!" Twilight used magic on Spike and put him on her back.  
"Well in that case we'd better be going!" Fluttershy ran up behind Twilight and began speaking to Spike.  
"Wait, wait, what's his name?" Spike smiled.  
"I'm Spike!" Fluttershy looked amazed.  
"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow a talking dragon, so what do dragons talk about?"  
"Well, what do ya wanna know?" I sighed already knowing where this was headed.  
"Absolutely everything." I heard Twilight groan and she looked at me.  
"Can I read your book please?" I looked down at Twilight from my book with a questioning glance.  
"Hm, sorry I didn't quite catch that I was reading my book." She groaned again and hung her head in defeat on the entire walk to the library.

After our walk to the library I had put the book away finally finishing it and sighed in content at the page turner my book truly was. I listened as Spike finished up speaking.  
"And that's the story of my whole entire life! Well except for today, you wanna hear about today?" Fluttershy looked excited.  
"Oh yes please!" Twilight turned around.  
"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" I took a look at the sun noticing that it was almost sundown.  
"This is where we're staying while we're in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep!" Spike looked offended.  
"No I don't, WHOA!" Twilight launched Spike onto the ground and smiled innocently before looking at Spike.  
"Aw wook at dat, he's so sweepy he wost his wittle bawance!" Fluttershy flew over and cradled Spike in her arms.  
"Oh you poor thing, you simply must get into bed!" She flew in Spike and Twilight rushed in after her. I saw as Twilight pushed Fluttershy out and I groaned.  
"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well goodnight!" 'SLAM' It took me a second to register that Twilight had just slammed the door in Fluttershy's face not only succeeding in keeping Fluttershy out, but me right along with her. I looked at Fluttershy.  
"I'm sorry, Twilight's just in a rush right now." I took a second and pointed at the balcony. Fluttershy caught on and we both flew up as I opened the glass door giving her the straight away.  
"Mares first," I said with a smile as Fluttershy blushed and walked through the door with me closely behind. We got downstairs just in time to hear everypony yell.  
"SURPRISE!" I took a second to see everypony around and felt a little shaky as I found a wall to stand by that few ponies were around.

I turned from my spot and saw the pink pony from this morning talking to Twilight.  
"SURPRISE! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party for you and your friend!" I saw the look of realization hit Twilight as she realized that she believed I was still locked outside. Pinkie of course kept talking.  
"Were you surprised? Were ya, were ya huh, huh, huh?" Twilight spoke as she walked to a window and saw I wasn't outside while Pinkie just bounced around.  
"Very surprised, libraries are supposed to be _quiet_!" Twilight finished looking peeved and a little sad.  
"Well that's silly, what kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean duh, Boring! You see I saw the two of you when you first got here remember? Hey where is that colt anyway? 'Gasp' Did you two get into a fight?" Twilight took a second to speak.  
"No, I just can't find him." If I could say something about Pinkie, it was that she acted like she was on a permanent sugar-high!  
"Oh. That's good it would be terrible if you fought! Friends shouldn't fight and when they do it always ends up bad!" Twilight looked annoyed as she poured herself something to drink, though I couldn't see the label. She took a sip and Pinkie motioned to everypony we had met today as Twilight turned around sweating. I walked over.  
"Are you alright Twilight?" I didn't know how she did it, but Twilight breathed fire on my face once again getting black soot all over it. She looked a little embarrassed and instead of apologizing ran upstairs.  
"Aw, she's so happy she's crying!" I took a second to wipe off the soot and look at it in disgust before tossing the rag in the trash, only to have Pinkie Pie in my face and ecstatic.  
"Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie, So do you like the party I threw for the two of you?" I smiled nervously and looked around realizing that yeah this was a nice party if you actually participated.  
"Yeah it's a nice party, glad Blackburn ain't here to kick it into something even crazier." Pinkie looked at me confused.

"Who's Blackburn, oh oh. Was he all black till he got burnt? That must hurt I mean you're just walking around one day then WHAM you're burnt!" I laughed, if anything Pinkie was an incredibly hyper pony.  
"No Pinkie, you see he's a black and red Zebracorn." I said trying to sound smart and Pinkie looked confused.  
"What's a Zebracorn?" I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my neck nervously trying to sum up what a zebra and a unicorn was.  
"Well, it's like a unicorn with stripes, and a bad attitude, and would it kill em to help out once in a while?" I was now off ranting about Blackburn incoherently while Applejack just walked up to Pinkie.  
"Pinkie Pie what did you do?" She asked with an accusing look. Pinkie just shrugged before she smiled a huge smile and pointed at me.  
"I don't know I just asked him what a Zebracorn was and he went off about some colt named Blackburn who doesn't sound all that nice and started talking to himself!" They both took a look at me and Applejack gasped when she saw me holding a cold coffee in a glass container. Now why did she gasp, well I was holding it with one hoof which shouldn't be physically possible. She looked between me and Pinkie thinking the only thing that came to my. Dear Celestia, There's two of em!

I finished my coffee now feeling calmer after drinking the caffeine infused drink and sighed in happiness not caring how it didn't make sense that caffeine made me calm instead of hyper. (just so ya know, that's how it is for a coffee addict, we don't get energetic we sit back and stay calm.) I took a second to drop my saddlebag in a corner in the library and sighed in happiness as I defied all the laws of space and pulled out a guitar. I noticed that Applejack and Pinkie were looking toward me both with different expressions. Applejack had her jaw on the floor as I assumed she couldn't comprehend that I had just broken the barrier of space. Pinkie though was hopping in place giggling with her eyes sparkling. Yeah I could break the barriers of space and time, and occasionally I could do something that didn't make sense. Not mind blowing things like opening portals to another dimension or shit like that… That was Sky's department, though he couldn't do the things that I could do with space and time. And I feel I should say this because It's necessary. Yeah I've been to a couple other dimensions before. Not a lot. And I always used the time power to make time move incredibly slow while we were gone, followed by making sure we didn't age any from the slowed time and well let's say that if I couldn't do that I wouldn't be too far from my sixties… Sad when you think about it. Sky always said that Myself, Blackburn, and Firehawk were only rookies when it came to dimension traveling though. I swear I freaked out the first time I became a human and almost lost my mind from the fact that it was just crazy to not be in my usual pony body. Though I did learn how to walk on both hind legs perfectly from it, I guess that counts for something. As I said before, we were all still new to the whole dimension thing, and Sky wasn't always happy when we went with him because he thought he would have to babysit. I just snorted and killed a bunch of heartless to prove that if anything, HE didn't have to worry about US.

Now where was I? Oh yeah I was explaining the looks on Applejacks and Pinkies faces when I pulled out the guitar. Pinkie actually ran, or hopped over.  
"Wow you play the guitar, I bet my friend Octavia would like to meet you! She's plays this Cello-thingy and it always sounds great!" I smiled and shook my head.  
"Yeah I play the guitar, and bass (the string instrument not the fish), and flute, the piano, and the violin." She looked at me amazed.  
"Wow that's a lot of music!" I smiled and realized I'd never introduced myself.  
"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Solar Eclipse. Though my friends just call me Solar or Sol!" I said sticking out a hoof to shake. Pinkie grabbed and shook vigorously succeeding where Applejack had failed. It only took me a fraction of a second to figure it out. She was in the same boat as me and Sky. Aw fuckberries, she's another wall breaker!  
"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! It's real great to meet ya Sol!" I tried to laugh only for it to come out in a vibrating voice. I felt nervous and tried to tell Pinkie to let go of my hoof.  
"Pi-i-i-n-nk-ie l-le-e-et g-g-o-o-o!" She looked surprised and let go.  
"Wow you speak weird when you're bouncing around! I wanna try!" I laughed nervously trying to find an escape route from the over energetic pink puff. I grabbed my guitar case and slipped my guitar inside strapping it on my back before I flew up to a window and looking back down.  
"Well Pinkie it was nice meetin ya but I've gotta git before something else happens!" I said giving a small wave to Pinkie before I flew out the window and away from Pinkie before she could say another word or ask another question. Pinkie was still looking to where I had left before she cracked a smile and went back to the girls.  
"That Sol's a real funny colt!" Applejack just raised an eyebrow and smiled before laughing and shaking her head.

-Sky third person-

Sky was currently in human form as he watched over the gates with a bow in hand as he awaited for the release of Nightmare moon. When she came out all hell would break loose, literally. He felt a pang as he thought of what Solar's job and destiny was holding for him in the near future before he went back to being serious. Solar would do fine on the ground, it was his job to make sure everything up here went without a hitch. He looked at the moon and spoke the only thing that came to mind.  
"Godspeed Solar, It's going to be one hell of a fight you're missing up here." He summoned a single arrow of light and examined it before he put it onto the string and slowly drew back, watching every angle for the black demons which would soon be coming.

-Solar pov-

I was currently on the balcony with my guitar in hoof looking at the moon. I could've sworn that the craters made the head of a unicorn in it and tried to get a better look coming to the conclusion that the ponies from around here had finally gotten to me. I sighed and looked down at the cords on my guitar and plucked a string as it resounded throughout the vast night. I smiled and decided that a maybe a little music would calm my nerves and got ready to play with a small smile on my face as I sat back in a nearby chair hanging a leg off the side as I began to test the strings. Little did I know that all the mares from earlier today were all around to hear me play. Once I finished tuning I began to play one of the first songs I had learned to play on the guitar, and the piano. (Quick tip, if you want this to make sense you'll want to have to listen to Beethoven, Moonlight sonata, Mvt 1. And if you don't like classical music, then all I can say is that I hope you can understand this story once it goes back into play.) I was about halfway through the song when I heard someone sneeze. I stopped and looked at the glass doors of the balcony only to see no one. Now a normal Pony would've shrugged it off and gone back to playing but I was no normal pony. I put my guitar back in its case and pretended to fly off. I stopped above the door and saw it open and Fluttershy of all ponies pop her head out and look around.  
"He's gone." I heard her say in a quiet voice as she, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie all came out. I took a look over at the town hall and saw Twilight going out of the library door and Rainbow speed to the town hall.

"I don't know what he was playing but it sounded nice!" Pinkie said in her usual hyper way. Rarity nodded her head.  
"Quite Pinkie Pie, it sounded like something out of an opera." I held in a snicker at the risk of being caught. Applejack looked a little tired.  
"Ah don't know about ya'll but that music made me tired." Fluttershy looked at Applejack.  
"I think it was nice, I haven't heard Anypony play a guitar before." I smiled, three out of four wasn't bad.  
"Well, thank you for your opinions. I'll take them to heart." I said with a sly smile as I heard Fluttershy give a small eep and Pinkie gasp before they all looked above them to see me sitting on the rooftop.  
"Ya mean you were there this entire time?" I smiled at Applejacks question.  
"Well Applejack if I hadn't been then I would have said hey, instead of thank you for your opinions." She looked a little irritated at my sarcasm before she went back to her previous demeanor.  
"But Ah said it almost put me to sleep. That isn't much of a compliment." I smiled.  
"It is when the song is meant to help you go to sleep." She and the others looked confused before I sighed.  
"It's an old song called the Moonlight Sonata, I usually listen to it whenever I have trouble going to sleep." They all oh'd before Pinkie pointed a hoof at me.  
"Wait, so you didn't make that?" I smiled.  
"I didn't make the original version no, but after I took the time to turn a piano song into a song on the guitar I take a little pride in calling it my version." I looked at the moon and smiled before I spread my wings and gave a quick wave.  
"Later," and with that I flew to the town hall for the Celebration leaving the girls befuddled and confused at my antics.

I flew into town hall and decided to stay up high with the other Pegasus. I took a look below noticing that Twilight was on the ground close to a window watching the moon from where she was standing. I sighed knowing that soon enough I was going to have to deal with this Nightmare problem. I heard the door open and the four mares who had spied on me came in and went to random places. I smiled, maybe this place wasn't too bad. Now if I could just convince the others to come here with me. I sighed again then I heard the mayor speak.  
"Fillies and Gentlecolts, as Mayor of Ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Everypony in the room cheered in happiness at hearing the beginning of the Celebration before the mayor spoke again.  
"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now it is my great honor to introduce to you, the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and moon every day! The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, PRINCESS CELESTIA!" I watched as the curtains opened to reveal… nopony. I held my breath in shock.  
"This can't be good." I looked outside and at the moon noticing that the picture of the mare was no longer on the moon's surface and facehoofed.  
"The picture in the moon was Nightmare moon, and I never noticed it." I would have cursed up a storm at my stupidity but the mayor spoke.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation." I looked at the mayor and could tell immediately that she wasn't all that convinced there _was_ a reasonable explanation. Pinkie though acted as if this were a game.  
"Ooh,ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie began looking in random places as I felt a chill run down my spine. My eyes narrowed as they slowly changed color from there light blue to a bright red. There was trouble on its way, I could feel it. Rarity had come back out from behind the curtain from looking for Celestia.  
"She's gone!" Rarity said making everypony gasp, me tense, and Pinkie be, well, Pinkie.  
"Ooh, she's good, AAHH!" I looked over to where Pinkie was looking when she shouted and saw a cloud of purple smoke slowly rise and begin to form. I reached for my… Damn it! I'd forgotten my hunter knives back in my saddlebag and facehoofed.  
"It's always one thing, doesn't matter what it is. Always the one thing that I absolutely need." I took a look up at the stage and saw a tall mare with a black coat and a mane and tail that looked like a sickening starry night come forth, I growled.  
"Nightmare Moon," She seemed to be pleased by everypony's reactions.  
"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious li_ttle sun loving faces!_" Nightmare said with menace near the end. I heard Rainbow speak, though she didn't sound as confident as when we first met.  
"What did you do with our Princess?" She tried to fly at Nightmare but was stopped by Applejack holding her tail between her teeth.  
"Whoa shere nelly!" I sighed and slowly went into what I call battle mode, which involved the red eyes, becoming serious and having that smart-ass demeanor.

Nightmare moon gave a low cackle before she spoke again.  
"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" I was going to say she was Nightmare Moon but was interrupted by Pinkie.  
"Oh, more guessing games! Um Hokey Smokes, how bout Queen Meanie, no Black Snooty, Black Snooty! Mph mph, mph mph!" After Pinkie's randomness and Applejack shoving an apple in her mouth Nightmare gave another cackle.  
"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been _imprisoned_ for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you n\not see the signs?"  
"I did, and I know who you are! You're the mare in the moon Nightmare moon!" I heard everypony gasp and got ready in case Nightmare tried to attack Twilight.  
"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here?"I saw Twilight's courage slowly fade.  
"You're here to," She gulped and Nightmare Moon gave another wicked cackle.  
"Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last! From this moment forth, the night, will last, FOREVER!" With that lightning began to strike down all around Nightmare as she gave a wicked laugh until somepony shouted.  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Everypony looked up to see me flying at Nightmare moon with my hoof pulled back ready to take her out.

AAAAAAAANNNNNND CUT!

muhahaha it's everyone's most diabolical enemy. A cliffhanger. I've already started up on the next chapter and as you would tell it starts out with a fight. But not the fight you're thinking of, so who's fight is it? Well the answer is in the chapter so you'll only know if you paid attention. Also I'm really excited because next week I'll finally be on Summer vacation! I get to be John's wingman at the pool and pull him out of trouble when he does something stupid. Or I can hang out with my cousin and he can come guest star as a second author over the summer. Followed by my one week vacation to Tennessee to go sleep in a cabin for an entire week! Don't worry they have wi-fi so I can still get my story out.  
Well I guess I'll catch ya next time in The Tales of you know who. LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 3- From Nightmare to Dream

So I bet you're all ecstatic to read this chapter right? Yeah I know it's my first action scene, or scenes , ever! Finally can type an action scene and hopefully get good feedback. I also want to say that I'm glad I haven't had anyone flame me yet which is pretty awesome. Also If you had read the hint I gave then you would know that this story doesn't start from Solar's pov but Sky's! And just so you're aware, I'm using the heartless from kingdom hearts as the monsters that come from Nightmare moons escape. I'm also going to be using them in the future because to me the heartless actually make good enemies for small but epic fight scenes. Anyway, I believe I have a cliffhanger to clean up now don't I?

-Sky third person-

Sky was watching over the land bow drawn in his hand as he awaited the soon to come onslaught. He saw a dark shadow move in the corner of his eye and just caught a shadow stalker between the eyes (use the heartless grunts called shadows for the image) as it fell to the ground in its failed sneak attack. He shouted back to the other guards at the gate.  
"GET READY THEY'RE HERE!" The guard's all gave a chorus of yes sir as they drew their bows. Sky turned back around as another two stalkers rushed him, he did a quick sidestep and whacked them both with the end of his bow making them dissipate like all heartless do. His gaze grew cold as he looked at the vast army of countless heartless and readied his bow again. He made another arrow of light only this time it seemed to be bursting with more energy than the one before. Once the arrow finished forming he pointed the bow skyward and shot the arrow above the heartless army. The arrow reached its peak and as it began to descend it split into over a hundred arrows literally raining down on the heartless below. The other soldiers did the same, though their arrows only split into tens. Sky watched the light descend on the darkness taking out a huge chunk of them. Stalkers, soldiers and wizards alike all fell. He smiled admiring that he had almost defeated the first wave so easily before his breath hitched and he drew his broadsword.

"THAT WAS TOO EASY, CHECK FOR STEALTH SOLDIERS!" All the guard's became frantic as one had his throat torn out blood spaying all over the ground. The guard's eyes had bugged before his death but had otherwise fallen silently. Sky cursed his overconfidence as he slashed away at a shimmer revealing a stealth soldier cut in two. He looked over to see that others had done the same and had all looked to him signaling that other than the one man they were alright. He took a second to look at the man's fallen form knowing that he'd no longer be able to exit the gates of heaven now that he'd died. He turned back to the heartless army and gripped his blade raising it into the air.  
"PROTECT THE GATES AT ALL COST, AND DON'T DIE!" And with that everyone charged into the oncoming heartless knowing that this was only the beginning.

-Solar pov-

I had my hoof pulled back ready to strike Nightmare moon. My eyes were still red, if anything they were glowing which made my appearance all the more sinister and enraged as I tried to connect my hoof to her face. She quickly sidestepped and allowed me to keep going. Unfortunately I had too much forward momentum and crashed into a wall as a large cloud of dust and drywall came from the huge hole I had punched into the wall. Everypony watched in suspension hoping I would come out. As the dust cleared it revealed me, my eyes still ablaze with fury as I looked at Nightmare moon. She just seemed to have a wicked smile as she looked at me.  
"My my my, such an angry stallion! I must say those eyes are rather alluring. I can feel the rage from here." I clearly not expecting her to try flirting with me just stood my ground unflinching, mute. She looked pleased.  
"Why there's no need to be shy n-"WHAM! Nightmare moon flew back into a wall leaving hairline fractures. Everypony looked up to see who the assailant was only to find me in a position indicating I had just backhoofed her. I gave Nightmare a cold stare.  
"It's my job to make sure that Equestria be safe from the reign of evil. So regardless of how I feel about harming mares, I'll do what I must to keep Equestria safe." She smiled a sinister smile as she looked at me.

"Ooh, chivalrous and serious too." She pulled herself out of the wall as I flew in the air I looked to the mayor and spoke in a dry and emotionless tone.  
"Get everypony out of here now. I don't want to see any innocents getting involved." The mayor nodded her head before she spoke.  
"EVERYPONY, LEAVE THE TOWN HALL IMMEDIATELY!" As if on cue everyone bolted, though some like Rainbow Dash and Applejack had to be pulled out. I smiled and gave a short wave to the mayor.  
"You should get out of here too Ms. Mayor." I became serious as I looked toward Nightmare moon with a serious gaze.  
"I can't guaranty yours or the town halls safety while I'm fighting." She seemed apprehensive at first and I sighed.  
"I'll pay for any damages done to the place, so go. Besides," I looked at the mare.  
"An innocent mare such as yourself shouldn't have to bear witness to such a barbaric act." I smiled and the mayor blushed a bit before nodding and rushing out the door.  
( I suggest playing- getting away with murder by Papa roach.)

I sighed knowing that this fight was gonna be a bitch. I looked at Nightmare Moon and went as cold as ice.  
"Now that the innocents are out of the way, what do you say we dance?" She looked appalled.  
"Why I never knew you'd come on so fast! Very well let us dance!" I smirked, this walking disaster was exactly what the doctor ordered. I lunged toward Nightmare at high speeds attempting to punch her square in the face only for her to try and strike me with multiple bolts of lightning. I smirked.  
"Bad move." I reached out as all the bolts halted in mid-air as I gave my hooves a small twirl turning them around. I smirked again but remained emotionless.  
"Sorry that it's such a _shock_, you'd be amazed by what my father left for me in his book, I saw a lot that I could learn but the thing I liked most was the electricity manipulation." Nightmare seemed less confident as I realized that the most she had was the lightning and quick reflexes and smirked as she spoke in a shaky voice.  
"But, but HOW! The only creatures who could control nature to such a degree were the-GASP."

I smirked and put my head down as a low cackle escaped my lips.  
"That's right Nightmare." I looked up as my red eyes intensified in brightness.  
"I am the son of the king of the Kitsune." I raised the bolts as I prepared to fling them back.  
"I AM THE SON OF THE KING KNOWN AS CRIMSON TAIL!" With those last words as a little of the sanity had left my eyes, I tossed the bolts at Nightmare Moon who was shocked to the core. She barely dodged the first three and was struck on the front right leg by the fourth. I smirked as she was still utterly shocked but I continued only instead of emotionless like before there was something else there, something… detached.  
"You won't believe what you can learn from books. I learned my entire family history and all about my own race. I even learned how to do things that would be damn near impossible for a pony. It's no wonder the ponies and Kitsune had come to a truce in war, no true winner would be declared. We'd just snuff each other out in the end. So my father made a deal with the king of Equestria. That one day the kings first born daughter would marry my father's first born son, and since I'm his only heir it's obvious that just like before, no matter how hard I try to break free there's always someone pulling me back in trying to control my life." I saw the pure terror in the mare's eyes. But it wasn't from Nightmare, it was almost as if somepony else was inside watching from behind a glass door. I stopped my rant, whatever had become detached had re-joined to whatever it had broken away from.

I was so distracted by the look in her eyes I didn't notice that she had prepared to buck me away from her and into a wall. I felt the hooves slam against my chest as I flew into the wall again as I left a spider web behind me in the wall. The next thing that happened had been done in a span of four seconds.  
First Nightmare Moon launched from where she was flying toward me at high speeds. Once she reached me I ducked under her and got behind her as my horn glowed preparing a capture spell only for Nightmare to launch the back of her head into my forehead snuffing out the spell and whatever concentration I had at attempting another one anytime soon I planted my hooves on her back and gave a low powered kick to make her stumble instead of harm her because of what I saw. I jumped back as I rubbed my forehead and heard Nightmare Moon cackle. I looked at her in anger as I gritted my teeth. She stopped and looked at me as if she had come out on top.  
"So you saw her didn't you? You saw the old Princess stuck inside her own little dark world." I snarled.  
"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" She just grinned and kept speaking.  
"It appears you can't bring yourself to harm the innocent can you?' I just glowered as a growl began to emit from my throat.  
"Oh my darling, don't get so dramatic. You know she sees everything I do and can hear it to, why I can even make it so that she can feel what I feel. Now wouldn't it be a shame if you decided to strike me and I just happened to allow her to feel it." Nightmare said smugly as if she had me on a pair of strings. I was practically snarling by now, I felt like tearing Nightmare's throat out but couldn't, not if I wanted to save that innocent girls life. I snarled.

"Mark my words Nightmare, I will end you, and I will save the soul you are imprisoning." I looked up and shouted.  
"I WON'T GIVE UP! NOT NOW, NOT EVER, SO JUST YOU WAIT NIGHTMARE!" I looked at her with a stare that promised intense pain and spoke in a low growl.  
"I swear that I'll save the Princess you've surrounded by nothing but darkness and hatred." She just gave a low cackle again as she dissipated into a purple cloud.  
"Perhaps when we meet again young stallion, but for now I have a night to make sure stays eternal." And with that, she was gone.(Go ahead and turn the song off cause the action scene's over.) I took a second to sink to my knees as I tried to catch my breath, my eyes slowly went back to being their original sky blue. I waited a bit before I stood up, my head clear I decided I should use my regeneration spell to fix anything I'd broken in the fight. I activated the spell and stood up as it took effect. Soon after I felt my chest lift a bit as it became easier to breathe. I took a guess that when she bucked me in the chest it made my chest cavity collapse, I just hoped that it didn't cause any internal organs to rupture or else I'd be hurling blood for a bit. I got up as the only injuries I had left were minor and didn't require me to stand still. I got back on my hooves and cracked my neck looking at the extent of the damages I had done to the town hall. I sighed and began grumbling about how this was going to put a major hole in my pocket to get everything fixed. I stepped outside and looked around at all the ponies talking nervously around town.

The mayor looked up at me and looked distraught.  
"Where's Nightmare moon, did she escape?" I sighed in sadness looking at the ground.  
"Yeah she got away." I pulled out a large bag of bits from nowhere shocking the mayor as I hoofed it to her.  
"That's the most that I have on me right now, it's not enough to cover all the damages but it should take care of the major ones until I can get some more cash." She looked at me with a smile as she nodded her head.  
"Thank you sir, I believe you tried your best to capture her." I sighed again, not so much capture as it was trying to tear her head off.  
"I failed regardless." I looked up at the night sky and regained a new look of determination as I remembered that I wasn't the only one who was out to stop Nightmare moon. I unfolded my wings and rose into the sky getting ready to take off toward the library. The mayor shouted after me.  
"WAIT, I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" I smiled and looked down.  
"It's Solar, Solar Eclipse," And with that I took off to the library.

On the way there I was mentally berating myself for losing my cool. I shouldn't have showed my other side, it held nothing but a psychopath with an insatiable need to fight. It always made me feel like I wasn't in control, like I wasn't… a pony. I sighed before I slapped on a smile. If I was gonna help Twilight I couldn't do it acting like some dark. Hot headed, prideful asshole. I flew up to a window and opened it only to have Rainbow shoot in past me. I took a second to blink as I heard Rainbow shout speak to Twilight in an angered voice.  
"And just what _are_ the elements of harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon huh? Are you a spy?" I flew in through the window as my eyes had once again turned their dull red.  
"Rainbow that's enough!" Everypony looked at me and gasped when they saw my eyes. I just sighed as they went back to their original color.  
"Twilight's not a spy, if anything we're lucky she's here so that we can find a way to stop Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy spoke up.  
"Solar w-what h-happened to yo-our eyes? They ch-changed colors, I'm sorry!" I sighed and sat on my haunches.  
"No need to be sorry, and yeah my eyes do change color." Applejack spoke up.  
"But, how?" I sighed.  
"Call it a family trait, you see our eyes change color to match whatever emotion we're feeling the most of. So when my eyes go red it means I'm pissed." I looked at Twilight.  
"So have you found anything yet?" Rainbow flew back out.  
"WAIT, what's going on?" I sighed and looked at Twilight.  
"Might as well, I doubt they're going anywhere."

Twilight seemed reluctant at first but sighed. She looked up to them and spoke.  
"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" I felt sentiment for Twilight until I heard Pinkie speak.  
"The Elements of Harmony, a reference guide!" Twilight gasped and knocked Pinkie aside.  
"How did you find that?" Pinkie began skipping around and spoke in a sing-song voice.  
"It was under eeeee!" I snickered and Twilight glared daggers at me.  
"What's so funny Solar?" I snickered some more clearly pleased with what had just happened.  
"Nothing, it's just that it's pretty humorous you didn't think to look under E for the Elements." I saw Twilight fume a little and stopped laughing before I sighed.  
"Alright I'm sorry, I'll keep my opinions to myself." She seemed to have a little smile before she used magic on the book and flipping to a certain page in the book.  
"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five Elements is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." I sighed.  
"So it's in the Everfree forest." They all looked at me with a look of fear.  
"The Everfree forest!" Rainbow flew up to me.  
"But how do you know that!" She seemed a little untrustworthy and I looked through half lidded eyes in annoyance.  
"I read it… from the book… that Twilight is still using magic on." She looked sheepish.  
"Oh, um, sorry." I sighed and scratched the back of my head.  
"Yeah, thanks for the apology but it's not necessary." I looked out the window to Everfree forest before I began walking downstairs. I looked back at the girls.  
"Well come on, it's not like we can just wish the Elements to us!" I cracked a smile as everypony giggled at my antics as we all went to the entrance to Everfree forest.

-you know where they're at-

We got to the entrance to the forest and everypony stopped to take in the entrance. Everypony seemed to be creeped out by said forest, that is before Pinkie lightened the mood.  
"Weee, let's go!" I smiled.  
"I'm with Pinkie, the faster we get this done the better!" We both began to trot away into the forest before Twilight spoke stopping us.  
"Not so fast. Look I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." I smiled.  
"Like hell you're going in there alone." She seemed a little angry but Applejack stepped up.  
"Solar's right sugarcube, we sure ain't lettin any friend of ours go in there alone!" Everypony but me, Twilight, and Pinkie began to walk off into the forest.  
"We're stickin to you like candy on a caramel apple!" Everypony following Applejack gave a chorused agreement before Pinkie spoke again.  
"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" She looked at us and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.  
"What, those things are good!" She skipped off behind the other girls leaving me and Twilight. I looked at her.  
"Don't worry, the Kitsune have full reign over the forest, so the most trouble we could _possibly_ get into is a lone manticore." I put my hoof over my mouth praying that I hadn't just jinxed this journey into the forest, and it sure didn't make Twilight happy to hear the Manticore comment. I sighed.  
"Let's go before I say something else and make it worse." She just nodded and we followed behind the girls.

We were walking through the forest for a bit in silence before Twilight spoke in a shaky voice.  
"So none of you have been here before?" Rarity spoke in a spooked voice.  
"W-why heavens no! Just look at it, it's _dreadful_" I sighed as we were walking.  
"Well Colthio isn't exactly near the Everfree forest so I can't say I have either." Applejack spoke next as she had apparently ignored me.  
"And it ain't natural, folks say it don't work the same as Equestria!" Twilight seemed a little scared as I got a chill down my spine. I tensed at the feeling that something was going to happen.  
"What does that mean?" Twilight asked as Rainbow flew up with a shadow across her face trying to add to some scare effect.  
"Nooooopooonnnny knoooooowwsss" She crouched down low as she stalked toward Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity.  
"You know why?" Applejack looked at Rainbow sternly.  
"Rainbow quit it!" Rainbow Dash ignored her.  
"Cause Anypony who's ever come in, has never, come, OUT!" My eyes widened as I heard the hill begin to crack.

"Oh no," and with that the cliff face collapsed. Now as my luck would have it I got a straight drop while everypony else got to slide down a hill. I dropped a good ten feet before I instinctively started flapping my wings and flew. It took me a second to realize I was flying and facehoofed.  
"Damn wings know me better than I do." I felt my wings tense for a second and started to freak.  
"Sorry, sorry, thank you for not letting me fall." I pet my right wing real quick before I looked up to see Twilight dangling off the edge of the cliff. I immediately took off to catch Twilight and noticed that Rainbow was doing the same. I looked up and saw Applejack look down at us before I heard her speak.  
"Let go," apparently Twilight didn't like that answer and voiced her concern.  
"Are you crazy!" Applejack had a look of sentiment.  
"No ah ain't, I promise you'll be safe." Twilight looked at her like she _was_ crazy.  
"That's not true!" She said a little louder than before.  
"Now listen here, what ah'm sayin to you is the honest truth. Let go and you'll be safe." I looked at Rainbow.  
"Get ready to catch 'er." She just nodded before we both looked up and held our arms out. I heard Twilight scream in terror as she fell until we caught her, or at least that's what I hoped but she was _still_screaming for a good five seconds after we caught her. Once she stopped screaming she looked over to see me and rainbow smiling and gave out a sigh of relief.

We flew her down and set her down carefully. I looked back up and saw Applejack still at the top of the hill and sighed before I looked at Rainbow and Twilight.  
"Back in a flash." I took off at high speeds to the hill and snuck behind Applejack who was looking for a way down. I held in a laugh and sat down next to her as I surveyed it myself before speaking.  
"You could use those rocks as platforms to get down, though they don't look to sturdy." She nodded her head with a serious look.  
"Yeah ah thought about that. But..." I heard her facehoof before she turned to see me smiling as though I had done nothing wrong. She just sighed and I saw her suck up her pride a bit before speaking to me.  
"So, Solar how do ya propose ah get down?" My smile went from being the large one to one that was a little embarrassed.  
"Well, I could fly you down on my back." I felt her pull off my guitar case and put it on _her_ back as she got on my back without me knowing and she gave me a look that asked what the hell I was doing.  
"Ya plan on flyin anytime soon?" I snickered and tried to budge my wings but Applejack was too high up on my back and had her back legs on my wings.  
"That depends, I can't exactly use my wings when your legs are over them." I said in a bit of a smart-ass tone looking back as I tried to open my wings again. Applejack laughed embarrassedly and had a small blush.  
"Oh, uh, sorry." She scooted back a bit and my wings popped open. I looked back at her as she put her hooves around my neck for the sake of safety. I snickered as I opened my wings a little wider and she seemed to have a look of slight fear in her eyes.  
"Solar what're yaAAAAAAHHHH!" I took off at high speeds toward the sky before doing a quick turn into a nosedive toward the ground. I felt Applejack trembling on my back with her eyes squeezed shut I sighed as I came in close to ten feet to the ground and stopped. I slowly descended down and by the time I reached five feet Applejack had opened her eyes and looked at me clearly pissed off.

I received a quick whack on the head before she yelled at me.  
"WHAT IN THE HAY WAS THAT FOR!" I snickered as I winced in pain from the hard hit to the head.  
"Nothing, I just thought you'd want to enjoy a little flying." She looked at me clearly livid.  
"THAT WASN'T FLYING THAT WAS A DEATH WISH!" I sighed and shook my head as my hooves touched the ground and the rest of the girls came up with Rainbow clearly holding in a laugh as her eyes watered.  
"Than consider it a practical joke, besides it's not like anypony got hurt." I said in a monotone voice. She just looked at me like I was crazy before she had a giggle herself. Before she looked at Rainbow with a little annoyance.  
"What's so funny Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow looked like she was gonna burst.  
"N-nothing, it's just that, that," a little chuckle escaped her lips before she spoke again.  
"It's just that I can't believe it." She pointed at Applejack and burst out laughing after her next words.  
"YOU SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE FILLY!" I smirked as I rubbed my ear and groaned.  
"I think you and Twilight made me deaf in my right ear." Pinkie actually started to giggle too as Applejack and Twilight looked a little embarrassed, and Rainbow Dash didn't help things by laughing it up.

I felt my guitar case hit the back of my head…hard. I hit the ground as I rubbed the back of my head as Applejack got in my face.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." She said in a low voice. I just started to sweat bullets.  
"Applejack could you please get off me and out of my personal space." She smirked a little evilly.  
"Why, does it bother you?" I answered by teleporting away holding my chest as I breathed heavily. I looked at her as she was now on the ground confused as to where I went.  
"Yes Applejack it does bother me, I'm claustrophobic." I heard Fluttershy gasp at that as my breath finally eased. I got up and picked up my guitar case before I walked over to Applejack and offered her a hoof up. She looked a little ashamed.  
"Ah, ah'm sorry Solar ah didn't know." I sighed before I put on a smile.  
"It's aight, just consider payback for scaring you when I went flying." She smiled too and looked down blushing in what I assume to be embarrassment. I looked at Rainbow who was of course still laughing though it was at a lower volume than before. My horn glowed a second and a cloth made of magic covered her mouth making her stop and glare daggers at me. I sighed and looked a little annoyed myself.  
"Rainbow I think it best you stop laughing, it isn't exactly helping anypony feel better about themselves." My horn stopped glowing and the white cloth of magic was replaced with an irritated Rainbow. I sighed before I looked over to the edge of the clearing and began walking.  
"Come on we've still got a long way to go." They all nodded and we started walking.

After a short amount of time everything had gone back to normal and Rainbow had gotten into re-enacting the entire cliff fall scene in a moderately happy demeanor.  
"And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe WHOOSH, me and Solar loop da looped around and WHAM, caught ya right in the nick of time!" She said as she did a quick barrel roll above Twilight before landing right next to her. Twilight looked a little annoyed.  
"Yes Rainbow I was there, and I'm very grateful but we gotta GASP!" I looked in front of us when Twilight gasped and felt like whacking myself upside the head because of how unfortunate it was.  
"A MANTICORE!" Twilight shouted as it roared at us. I facehoofed and looked at Twilight.  
"I think I jinxed us." She just looked a little afraid clearly not in the mood to joke around. I looked at Fluttershy who was currently flying in the air with a look of concern on her face. Now considering the fact that I had a friend who was worried and _liked_animals and a Manticore on the other end. I couldn't exactly just pull out my knives and charge at it shouting LEEROY JENKINS! Like Blackburn usually would have, no I had to go and be sentimental. I flew over to Fluttershy and stood next to her as I saw the manticore try to attack Rarity. I used a shield spell to block the incoming claws and succeeded as Rarity did what I had wanted to do. She bucked the manticore in the face!

I saw Fluttershy flinch and looked at her.  
"Fluttershy what is it?" She looked at me and tried to speak only to have Rarity shout after she bucked the manticore.  
"TAKE THAT YOU RUFFIAN!" I snickered, and the manticore roared in her face messing up her mane. She looked up clearly a little disheartened that her mane was messed up.  
"My hair" She whined before she looked over at the manticore and gave a quick eep before running past me and Fluttershy and Fluttershy spoke in a soft voice.  
"wait," I looked at her sympathetically and gave her a little nudge.  
"Come on you've gotta be louder than that." She looked at me and gave a quick nod. I looked back over and saw Applejack jump on the Manticore's back.  
"YEEHAW! Get along little doggy!" As the Manticore passed by with Applejack on its back Fluttershy tried again, a little louder than before.  
"Wait," I sighed.  
"Come on Shy, you've gotta try a little harder." She looked at me again and grew a little more confident.  
"Solar could you please play a nice song on your guitar once they stop?" I smiled and pulled out my guitar.  
"Sure Fluttershy, just tell me when." She nodded and looked back to see Applejack flying through the air past Rainbow.  
"All yours pardner." Rainbow gave a mock salute.  
"I'm on it." I summoned a magic mattress for Applejack to land on. Which she did. She smiled at me and gave a quick wave which I returned before I turned back around and saw Rainbow fly past Fluttershy as Fluttershy spoke a little louder again.  
"Wait!" Rainbow apparently hadn't heard her and kept on flying toward the Manticore. Rainbow began to spin around the Manticore at high speeds creating a rainbow tornado around it. The manticore though showed some intelligence and used it to smack Rainbow toward us. My eyes widened as both myself and Twilight shouted.  
"RAINBOW!" I flew over as fast as possible and caught Rainbow holding her tight as I skid across the ground, I felt a wing snap and gasped in pain as I skidded to a halt. Rainbow had her eyes squeezed shut before she opened them surprised by the fact that she hadn't hit the cold hard ground. I looked at her with a stupid grin.

"What's up Dash?" She took a look at my right wing and gasped.  
"S-Solar, you're wing!" She got off me and I looked at my wing. It looked as though it was ready to snap in two and I winced.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, I've had worse injuries." I walked back over to my guitar and sat down as I pulled a roll of medical tape out of nowhere as I made my wing straight before I began wrapping it where it had bent. After that I activated the regeneration spell hoping that it would be back to normal soon enough. I looked over and saw that Rainbow was still shocked by what happened and smiled.  
"I said don't worry about me damn it." She looked a little determined and turned to the Manticore. I picked up my guitar while I watched everypony get ready to charge. Once they started I saw Fluttershy run in front of everypony and shout.  
"WAAAAIIIT!" I took a second to smile, Fluttershy had finally found her outside voice.

She looked at me smiling.  
"Solar, could you please play a soothing song?" I nodded and did as told. Now the tune everypony heard had actually calmed even them down a bit as I kept playing the beautiful song. (I don't know what you think is a peaceful guitar tune so just think of something incredibly nice and soothing.) Fluttershy turned back to the Manticore with a kind smile as she walked up to it. The Manticore prepared to give her the biggest bitch slap of the century before she spoke in a caring tone.  
"Shh, it's okay" She nuzzled the Manticore's paw near the ground and gave him a diabetes inducing look of cuteness. The Manticore looked sad and showed her its paw, which had a thorn in it.  
"Aww, you poor, poor little baby." Rainbow on the other hoof looked at her in disbelief.  
"Little," I sighed as I kept playing hoping that whatever Fluttershy had planned was going to work.  
"Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." Fluttershy put the thorn between her teeth and pulled it out with a dull 'plunk'. The manticore picked her up and roared in her face which caused me to stop playing and shout alongside the girls.  
"FLUTTERSHY!" I facehoofed when I saw the Manticore… licking Fluttershy's face… and purring like a kitten. I smiled when I heard Fluttershy speaking as I walked by.  
"ooh you're just a little old baby kitty aren't you?" I walked past her and the manticore and stood next to Rainbow who was looking at my wing which had been potentially broken.

I turned to her when I noticed and gave a sympathetic smile.  
"It's not your fault I broke my wing." She looked at me in disbelief and almost shouted but looked to Fluttershy who was now talking to Twilight.  
"How can you say that? You caught me and I made you skid across the ground and break your wing!" By now everypony was around to watch and I smiled.  
"Yeah _I _caught _you_, it's my own fault that my wings broke, and besides I'd do it again." She looked at me as if I were an idiot.  
"BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO IT AGAIN IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT?" I snickered and turned around walking off as I shouted over my shoulder.  
"I'D DO IT AGAIN BECAUSE TO ME, MY FRIEND'S SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY OWN!" I saw something in Rainbow's eyes click and she became mute. I sighed and spoke again like it was no big deal.  
"Besides, I used whatever was left of my magic on a regeneration spell so my wing should be fine about an hour." I heard Rainbow stop for a second and turned to see her fuming. I took a couple precautionary steps away alongside everypony else.  
"So you're telling me I worried over breaking your wing for nothing?" I laughed nervously and tried to save something that would hopefully save my hide.  
"Well no not exactly, I guess it's my fault for not telling you about the spell sooner." I covered my mouth and felt like banging my head on a nearby tree. Rainbow however didn't explode, instead she just looked at me and I saw that she was smiling a bit.  
"Well as long as you're saying it's all your fault then I'm fine with it." I face faulted and believed everypony else had as well.

I looked back up to see Rainbow with a smile that could light up the world and smiled myself.  
"Well played Rainbow Dash." I said realizing that somehow, someway, she had won something. She just smiled and I could've sworn I'd heard a girlish giggle. I brushed it off as we all got back into our group and began on our way through the forest again. As we were walking Twilight apparently wanted to speak.  
"I never knew you could play the guitar Solar." I smiled and answered back in my usual slightly happy tone.  
"Yeah, the case on my back isn't just for show." She looked at me a little annoyed before curiosity took over again.  
"So what kind of songs can you play?" I smiled and actually answered slightly enthusiastic.  
"All kinds, from classical to rock." Rainbows eyes seemed to shine at hearing I played rock music. She would've asked me to play a song but I stopped her. She acted angry but somehow I knew she wasn't. Afterward the walk was kind of just quiet, almost awkward if I wanted to be exact. I looked ahead and saw a forest section of the forest and didn't get it.  
"How the _hell_ is there a forest in a forest?" Everypony looked at me like I was off my rocker as I just motioned to it.  
"Well we just went from a clearing to another section of the forest which apparently has more trees." They still looked at me as if I were a little off and I just sighed.  
"Nevermind." We kept walking as I held my head in slight sadness.

-Sky third person-

Sky was currently against two Neostalkers, a larger, swifter, smarter, and stronger version of the grunts that they usually send out. He didn't have very many injuries other than a cut here or there and his hair looked shaggier than usual. In fact the only evidence to how much he had been fighting was his exhaustion from wave after wave of these black shadow pricks. He tightened his grip on his broadsword hoping his training to see and intercept high speed opponents with Solar would pay off right now since Solar was the one who usually dealed with all the high speed opponents. He and the high class stalkers had a short stare down until the first one pounced. Sky blocked slash after slash as the stalker's assault seemed relentless until he saw an opening. He parried the stalkers left arm and continued his momentum as he took off the entire right arm from the shoulder down. The stalker gave a short screech which caused its partner to come and join the fight.

Sky smirked and decided to make a wise crack like Solar usually did.  
"Sorry to _disarm_ you, but even I need an _upperhand_!" He felt like he'd overdone it a bit and was proved right when he heard the stalkers both shriek as they charged him. He smirked as they tried to get him from either side and ducked at the last second as the injured stalker shredded the other stalkers chest with its malevolent claws causing the other stalker to die a slow painful death as it slowly dissipated from the fatal wound. Sky smirked but his enthusiasm was short lived as he became serious and launched forward plunging his sword into the heartless's chest. The stalker looked at him one last time as if to say Sky was an excellent adversary, then it dissipated. Sky took a second to catch his breath, he'd just finished off the last of this wave and had maybe, a good twenty minutes before anything else would possibly happen. He took a second to look at the moon and spoke.  
"Damn it Sol, hurry up. We're losing some good men up here and our morale's only getting worse by the hour." He looked at the ground.  
"For the love of god… please hurry." His eyes became cold as he stood up preparing for the next onslaught.

-Solar pov-

I was looking at the sky as we walked, I could've _sworn_ I heard sky… Naw I'm just losing my head again. I went back to listening to the girls talk while we walked. I heard Rarity as she complained about the scenery.  
"Ugh, my eyes could use a rest from all this icky muk!" We walked into the forest and were consumed by darkness. I looked at Rarity through the darkness.  
"You have two wishes left, make em count!" I felt as though I had an icy stare at the back of my neck but brushed it off as we kept on going as Twilight spoke.  
"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" Afterward everything turned into a mixture of apologies and bickering until Applejack stopped us.  
"Oh wait, ah think ah stepped in somethin'." I heard Fluttershy give a high pitched scream as Applejack kept walking.  
"It's just mud." Applejack turned around and saw a tree with an evil and twisted face. She gave a scream too, not as high pitched as when I had scared her back before the Manticore. Afterward I looked around realizing that we were surrounded by trees with twisted faces and everypony screamed. I stole whatever courage I had and ran up to a tree turning to buck it into Oblivion when I randomly heard somepony… laughing? I turned in mid buck to see Pinkie… making faces at the trees… and laughing. I put both legs down in confusion and looked the part still not speaking. Twilight on the other hoof did say something.

"Pinkie what're you doing, RUN!" Pinkie somehow got behind next to me and handed me a music sheet.  
"Sol play this song!" Before she went back to her spot in front of the tree so fast that I had to assume she was a reality bender like me and Sky. I pulled out my guitar and started to play the music on the sheet.  
"Oh girls don't you see!" She began to bounce to the music as it began to go. I could've sworn I heard somepony playing drums and what I believe to be a xylophone. I heard Pinkie begin to sing.  
"_When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooowwwn!_" Twilight spoke.  
"Tell me she's not," Pinkie appeared above her looking down as she stood on NOTHING!  
"_The darkness and the shadows they would always make me froooooooowwwwwn!_" Rarity spoke in an obvious tone.  
"She is," Pinkie began to bounce around them.  
"_I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't a way to deal with fears at aaaaaaallll!"_ Rainbow spoke up.  
"Then what is?" Pinkie scrunched up next to her.  
"_She said Pinkie you've gotta stand up tall, learn to face your feeaars!"_ she bounced toward a tree.  
"_You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them dissapeeeeaaar! HA, HA, HA!"_ The face on the tree disappeared and everypony gasped. My mouth was agape and my glasses were slightly askew before I fixed them and smiled wide.  
"PINKIE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" And with that I started to play again as she continued the song.  
"_Soooooooo Giggle at the ghosty!  
Guffaw at the grossly!  
Crack up at the creepy!  
Whoop it up with the weepy!  
Chortle at the cooky!  
Snortle at the Spooky!"_ I began to laugh as Pinkie began to sing the last of her lyrics.  
"So tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave ya alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna hahahahaheheheha." Pinkie laughed and had a small tear in her eyes from laughing so hard before she finished her song and making all the faces on the trees disappear.  
"_!"_ And with that I stopped playing and but the base of my guitar on the ground and leaned against it because of how hard I was laughing. Pinkie looked at me through teary eyes from all the laughter and shouted at me still laughing.  
"Thanks for playing my song Solar!" I laughed some more before I wiped a couple tears from my eyes and still smiled.  
"No problem Pinkie, I think some music was just what we needed."

I smiled as everypony was still laughing, even Twilight was laughing and having fun. I tried to remember how much time had passed since I started the regeneration and had come down to the conclusion that it had almost been a good hour. I smiled and unwrapped the bandages and gave my wing an experimental flap to make sure it worked and smiled when it did. I folded my wing back down and looked toward the girls.  
"More good news, I got my wing back!" Everypony just laughed some more before we all started to move on. Still laughing and having fun as we went. We were all walking around and having fun until me and Pinkie abruptly stopped and stared at the crashing water rapids in front of us. I looked to Pinkie who looked at me in question.  
"How are we gonna get across this?" I was going to say we could fly over it but heard someone crying off in the distance. We all looked at eachother before we went through a bush again for some reason. Kidding, me and Pinkie insisted we go through the bush. We looked over and saw a large purple serpent throwing a fit in the river which is what I deduced was causing the rapids.

He cried some more as we all stepped out of the bush and Twilight spoke.  
"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?" The sea serpent stopped for a moment and answered Twilight.  
"Well, I don't know, I was just sitting here minding my own business when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me! And tore half of my beloved moustache, clean off!" He said in a whiny voice at the end. My eyes narrowed and I became slightly serious.  
"Excuse me, did you say a _purple_ cloud of smoke?" He nodded his head and I snarled.  
"_Nightmare,_" everypony took a cautious step away from me clearly not wanting to get anywhere near me while I was angry.  
"I know, and now I look SIMPLY HORRID!" He fell back into the water and splashed everypony, including me which brought me out of my enraged state and made me look confused and blink a couple times behind my glasses before I used my wings to clean them without taking them off. Rainbow of course didn't sympathize.  
"Oh gimme a break." Applejack walked up.  
"That's what all the fuss is about?" I looked at them a little disbelievingly. I could sympathize with the guy, I _hated_ getting my hair cut. If this guy was as attached to his moustache as I was my mane then yeah I got why it was such a big deal. Rarity of course stepped between Applejack and Rainbow.  
"Why of course it is! How can you be so insensitive!"

Rarity walked up to the serpent and spoke in a way to compliment the Serpent.  
"Oh, just look at him." She began to stroke his chin.  
"Such lovely luminescent scales!" The serpent sniffed a tear up.  
"I know,"  
"And you're expertly quaffed mane!" He stood up straight in the river as he ran a hand through his mane.  
"Oh I know, I know!" Rarity looked up at the sea serpent.  
"You're _fabulous_ manicure!" HE put his hands to his cheeks.  
"It's so true!" Rarity frowned.  
"All ruined without your beautiful moustache!" The serpent went back to throwing a fit and cried out dramatically.  
" IT's true I'm hideous!" Rarity looked like she'd just gotten serious.  
"I simply, cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" Rarity went and chomped down on one of the serpent's scales before tugging it off with a soft 'poink!' The sea monster gave a shrill yelp.  
"OW, what did you do that for?" As an answer saw Rarity swing back the scale as if preparing to cut something and voiced my concern.  
"Rarity what the hell are you-"'SHING!' It took me a second to register what had just happened as my mouth fell agape. I watched as the serpent fainted in a way that made me question his sexuality. I looked back to Rarity and saw that she now had a short tail. I continued to watch as she used magic to levitate her tail to the serpents face as she mended it to the part of his moustache that had been severed. The serpent looked at it in shock and cried out in joy.

"Ooohohoo, MY MOUSTACHE!" How wonderful!" Rarity smiled up at the serpent.  
"You look smashing!" Twilight walked up to her clearly feeling sorry for Rarity.  
"Oh Rarity, you're beautiful tail!" Rarity brushed it off.  
"Oh, it's fine my dear! Short tails are in this season!" She looked at it as if she was hoping it would grow back soon.  
"Besides, it'll grow back." I smiled and walked up to her.  
"If you like I could make it grow back now." She looked at me surprised.  
"But Solar, I thought you used up all your magic?" I smiled a wide smile.  
"I did, but I'm pretty sure I'm good enough at reality bending that I can at least grow hair back." Twilight looked at me strangely.  
"How can bending reality help hair grow?" I smiled and closed my eyes before I began walking away and shouted over my shoulder.  
"WHY DON"T YA LOOK FOR YOURSELF!" Everypony looked at Rarity's tail and gasped when they saw that it had grown back. I just chuckled when I heard them gasp and was stopped from walking as I was tackled by Rarity who had somehow ended up crying on my chest instead of on my back like she should have.  
"Oh thank you darling I'm 'sniff' very grateful!" She squeezed harder and I just started to freak out a little thanks to my claustrophobia and my breathing started to slowly become erratic. Twilight looked surprised then quickly turned to one of concern.  
"RARITY HE'S CLAUSTROPHBIC!" Rarity gasped and jumped off me as she saw me clutching my chest as I was once again breathing heavily with a hoof on my chest.  
"Solar I'm terribly sorry! I forgot and-" I put a hoof up still breathing and gasping heavily.  
"It's 'Gasp' it's okay. Hugs are fine 'wheeze' just not so tight next time, please!" She just blushed in embarrassment.  
"Oh, um very well Solar." I got back up as my breathing went back to normal and breathed a sigh of relief.

"At this rate I'm gonna end up hyperventilating." I said to myself as I looked across the river noticing it was now calm and could've sworn I saw something maroon colored in a tree but brushed it off as my eyes playing tricks on me.  
"Naw he couldn't possibly be here… could he?" I looked at the girls who were all crossing on the serpents back and shouted after them.  
"I'LL CATCH UP THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO CHECK OUT!" Rarity and Twilight looked back toward me.  
"Are you sure darling?" I smiled and waved back to them with a smiled.  
"Yeah, just play it safe while I'm gone!" Twilight looked a little smug.  
"You're the only one who's gotten hurt." I sighed and screamed back.  
"YOU AND YOU'RE DAMN DETAILS!" I smiled and had a small chuckle before I took off to where I sighted the maroon color and landed on the branch.

I took a look down and saw faint claw marks and almost started to tear up.  
"Dad," I followed the claw marks to the ground and saw faint paw marks and followed them. I ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me until I saw a maroon tail with a crimson tip running in front of me. I gasped and shouted after him.  
"WAIT!" The Tail seemed to tingle for a second before it sped up and I snarled.  
"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASY!" I began flying which was a helluvah lot faster than running. By the time I was literally on the Kitsune's tail I folded my wings and tackled him to the ground rolling a couple times before I was on top pinning him to the ground. I took a second to see the face of the Kitsune in front of me and gasped. It was my father. He looked up at me and laughed nervously.  
"Well hey there son. Didn't expect to see you so soon." I wanted to punch him so much at that moment for leaving me and mom for so long… but I couldn't, instead I began to tear up before I cried on his chest as I let out silent sobs. He smiled and I could tell he was crying too.  
"Come on Solar, you're gonna ruin my shirt if you keep crying like that." I looked up at him and had a small laugh as I wiped my eyes and did a quick sniff. I looked at my father who looked sad, happy, and ashamed all at the same time.  
"You're really my dad right?" He stood up alongside me as I measured my height compared to his. I was a good two inches taller than the maroon fox. He was wearing a white polo and black pants and had a fluffy fox tail. He smiled at me and spoke in a shaky voice.  
"Of course I am, who else do you think could've had such an emotional child?" I smiled and looked at him.  
"Don't forget being such a smart ass." He smiled too as we both laughed before he looked at me still ashamed of himself.

"Son, I-I'm sorry I left you and Star behind. It's just that I-I wanted you to have a normal life. But when Ryan told me that you had been helping him with saving the other worlds then I knew I just couldn't stay in hiding anymore." I looked at him as if I had just been bitch slapped by Fluttershy as a tear rolled down my face.  
"But, even if you wanted me to have a normal life you still could've come by once in a while." I began to rise in anger.  
"Do you know what it's like to not have a father there to help raise you?" I rose a little higher.  
"Do you have any _idea_ what kind of hell it is to have a mother who regardless of whether he was there or not, still love a man that wasn't there and have to sit through each and every one of her emotional break downs?" I watched as his ears drooped and he began to cry as though each word was a sword that I had repeatedly stabbed him with. I finally finished near the end in a livid shout as my eyes turned red.  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET A LETTER FROM THE MAN WHO CAUSED SO MUCH PAIN TO NOT ONLY YOURSELF BUT SOMEPONY YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT SAYING THAT THEY WANTED TO SEE YOU?" He was looking at the ground as he began to cry hard looking at the ground.  
"I'm sorry son, damn it I'm so sorry." I looked at him still clearly pissed off but was now speaking in a softer tone.  
"Why dad, why'd you leave us for so long, did you not care enough?" He looked at me enraged as his eyes turned red.  
"OF COURSE I CARED ABOUT YOU! I CARED ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU DAMN IT!" I watched as he looked at me with similar red eyes.  
"Son, I couldn't stay because of all the enemies I had made. If I stayed it meant putting both yours and your mother's lives in danger! I didn't want my son to have to fight off every enemy I've ever made because I wanted to see you live a normal life, I wanted to see you go off and grow up, get married, even have kids! But when Ryan came to me and told me your destiny was much greater than that I had to decide. Either allow you to believe I wasn't there even after I tried to make sure you lived a normal life only for you to run off and not be normal while you went off saving the lives of others. Or to try and be there for you and to help teach you about your heritage instead of allow it to lie dormant." I looked at him as everything he said clicked. My eyes went from red to electric blue as I realized that he just wanted what was best for me. He continued.  
"I never even would have put my previous dealings with Celestia's father into play if I had the chance for you… my son… to live a normal life and to be a normal pony instead of a prince to the Kitsune race and be engaged to the Princess of Equestria." I walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder as he looked at me through teary eyes while I smiled thankfully.  
"You know I wouldn't be your son if I didn't try to go off and be the big hero now right?" He smiled and spoke up.  
"I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" I smiled and took my hoof off.  
"Well I think Applejack would try to prove you wrong there but otherwise, yeah I guess it doesn't." He smiled before he grew a mischievous smirk.

"So I hear my son's a stud when it comes to the mares eh?" I began to blush and stutter before I just whined and banged my head on a tree. My dad just laughed and still had that look about him.  
"I wonder if you'd be even more attractive to them as a Kitsune or as a hybrid?" I could've sworn there was steam coming out of my ears as I looked at him through steamed up glasses.  
"Would you please shut up?" I asked as I felt that shyness inside my stomach. As my dad just sighed in happiness before he looked at me.  
"You know, once you take off your glasses you'll turn into a Kitsune and all that stored up power's going to burst out." I sighed and looked at the night sky.  
"I know. I think I'll do it after this whole Nightmare moon thing is over and just get it out of the way." My father chuckled and shook his head.  
"Son, I think you inherited a bit of your mother's haste." I sighed.  
"Yeah, I've also got her claustrophobia and her coffee addiction. And I'm pretty sure that I somehow inherited the family's reality bending trait." He just chuckled before sighing again.  
"So I take it you accept being engaged to Celestia?"I blushed and my father smiled.  
"Why, does my son have a crush on the Princess?" I stuttered but found my voice this time.  
"N-n-no! Not a crush," My father smiled.  
"Oh so it's love at first sight then?" I stuttered again only to hide my face again.  
"You and Sky are dicks ya know that?" He looked at me with a smile.  
"I didn't hear you say no." I looked at him as my face grew hot. He just waved his arms in defense.

"Hey,hey, if it makes you feel any better Celestia told me she really likes you too!" I couldn't believe my ears and looked shocked, my eyes turning a bright pink as my father tapped his chin.  
"Though I did make sure that I had the polygamy law put on you so that if you fell in love with anyone else there wouldn't have been _too_much of an issue," that did it. I was now curled up ina ball my entire body was a neon red as I rocked back and forth whining. He just sighed before he patted my shoulder.  
"I know son. I know what it's like to be shy. I hoped you would have at least gotten your mothers courage when it came to dating and others but I guess you inherited my curse." I looked up at him.  
"So, would I really become immortal when I take off my glasses?" My eyes went back to blue and he sighed.  
"Yes, another curse I hoped you would never receive. Son, you're immortality will come with never aging a day unless you choose to. You're pain tolerance would become incredibly high. You're five senses would be doubled, and anyone who you wish to share eternity with will also receive the gift of immortality… I'll explain how later but right now I believe you've got some beautiful mares to get back to." I smiled a second before I stood up and started to fly before I looked down at him.  
"Dad, there is one thing I would like you to do." He looked up at me.  
"What is it son?" I smiled and spoke before I took off.  
"I want you to try and patch things up with mom." And with that I was off. My father was shocked for a moment as he stood in one spot before smiling.  
"I promise son, I'll make things right with star."

-Sky third person-

Sky had regrouped with everyone at the gates after the fighting had stopped for a long time. They were all sitting around taking a breather when a random angel spoke up.  
"This is so weird, usually there's some badass boss fight at one of the end of these kinds of fights." Sky just smirked and chuckled until he heard something falling. He looked up and over toward the battlefield and saw a giant heartless shaped like a three headed cat with two snakes for tails. It gave a ferocious roar to the sky.  
"WHAT THE DEUCE!" Sky looked at the angels seriously.  
"Alright who said it." An angel with a small beard raised his hand and Sky sighed.  
"Why, why did you have to say that?" He said in disbelief as he got up growing serious.  
"Get by the gate and warn the archangels. If we're lucky we can-"  
"LEEEEEEEROOOOOYYYY JEENNNKINNNNSSSS!"  
(I suggest playing uprising by muse right about now.)  
Sky heard someone shout and looked around until he saw a guy with medium length brown hair that was straight at the top and curly at the edges wearing a midnight blue hoodie with small black cresent moons on it and black jeans with a chain attached running at the giant cat before he jumped in the air and punched square in the nose sending it sprawling back onto it's back as it gave a loud cry. The guy shouted back to sky.  
"BURN IM TO A CRISP HAWK!" At that Sky immediately knew who was here. It was Blackburn and Firehawk.

He looked up at the gates and saw a guy with short brown hair that looked to be neat and short as it swished a bit to the right wearing a red polo and light blue jeans with one eye squeezed shut as he used his right hand to act as a gun before he spoke calmly.  
"Bang." A small, round, red, bolt left his fingers and sped toward the heartless. Once the small bolt reached the giant cat it immediately engulfed it in flames as the heartless let out a piercing screech as it writhed in the flames before it died down. Though the creature was clearly just catching its second wind. Sky looked over to see Blackburn land next to him with a smile and a short wave. He was at least 5'10… if he stood up straight. Firehawk landed on his left, he was a good 6'2 in height which made Blackburn the shorter of the two.  
"We saw that you needed help so we came as backup." Firehawk said in an almost emotionless tone. Sky laughed at the Pyrokinetic and scratched the back of his head.  
"I swear you and Solar are fucking scary when you get serious, guess it just runs in the family eh?" Firehawk just nodded.  
"So where is he anyway?" Blackburn asked as he looked at the huge heartless with a smile. Sky grew serious again.  
"He's out making sure there's still an Equestria full of daylight." Firehawk smirked.  
"You mean he's off being a hero again?" Sky sighed.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that, but really he's also fulfilling his destiny while he's there too." Firehawk gained a small smile.  
"That prick, he's gonna miss out on one heck of a fight." Blackburn opened his arms wide.  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STANDING AROUND HERE FOR! LET'S GO KICK SOME PUSSYCAT ASS!" Blackburn ran off again to intercept the heartless which had just gotten up. Sky sighed and so did Firehawk, Firehawk looked at him.  
"So it's the usual plan right?" Sky just nodded and Firehawk smirked before he jumped off as well. Sky just smirked as he began charging energy for his next attack which would hopefully end this beast.

Blackburn was running up to meet the cat and once it got close it swung its paw back to strike and Blackburn smirked.  
"LIKE HELL THAT'LL WORK!" He pulled his arm back as he got ready to punch. The cat launched its paw at him and Blackburn sent his fist flying as it met the paw both giving off a shockwave from in between. Blackburn smirked as a glint was seen in his oceanic blue eyes.  
"YA GOTTA BE STRONGER THAN THAT TO BEAT ME!" Blackburn pulled back his leg and kicked the cat's paw which blew it back completely and practically tore it off from the sheer force. The cat was about to strike with his snake tail but found that both were blazing hot as something cut them off. The Heartless became enraged and swung a paw at Blackburn who backed off immediately. He looked around and saw Firehawk in human form with wings made of fire and holding a katana with small spikes made of flame racing around it. Blackburn looked incredibly pissed and shouted at Firehawk.  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME KILLED!" Firehawk smirked and shouted back.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE AREN'T YOU!" Blackburn just sighed before he turned back to the cat heartless.  
"JUST WATCH IT NEXT TIME!" He saw that the snakes heads were waving behind it and gulped.  
"high speed regeneration… we're so fucked." He saw Firehawk launch multiple flame slashes at the beast cutting it across its chest as it was engulfed in flame along the lines.  
"JUST STALL IT TILL SKY'S GOT HIS ATTACK CHARGED UP!" Blackburn gulped but nodded.  
"Damn it Solar you had to make friends with the son of Christ… couldn't have just dated mares like a normal guy." He immediately ran under the cat and proceeded to break its hind knees only to have to dodge the attack from a snake head. He just smirked before busting the snake across the face sending it into a comatose state before he continued on and busted the cats knees in two. Firehawk smirked as he watched Blackburn run out from the cat and looked at its three heads before he sent a large crescent of flame at it hitting it directly in the chest and looked a little smug.  
"Tch, amateur."  
The creature gave a shrill sky shattering cry as Firehawk and Blackburn both heard Sky shout.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Firehawk nodded and flew at blinding speeds picked up Blackburn before he flew away from the blast zone. Blackburn just smirked before he shouted something stupid.  
"HE'S FIRIN HIS LAZAH!" Firehawk just looked down at him before he dropped him allowing him to fall twenty feet and land on his ass before he smirked at the multiple profanities that Blackburn was shouting.

Sky just smirked before speaking.  
"Alright Mr. Tibbles, I think it's time you took your final catnap!" The light enshrouding his hand began to go from a perfect shape to looking incredibly unstable. He shouted as he fired the ray of light.  
"PHOTON DESTROYER!" He shouted as a giant beam of golden light left from his hand and engulfed the cat as it gave a giant screech from all three heads before it was completely obliterated by the ray of light. Once the attack was over Sky fell on his back breathing hard with a smile on his face.  
(End music. Unless you like listening to music while you read.)  
"Bastard gave us a run for our money." He looked up to see Firehawk offering him a hand up and smiling. Sky smiled.  
"Damn straight." He got up with Firehawk's help and saw Blackburn walking up a hill muttering to himself with anger before he glared daggers at Firehawk.  
"Eeeeyou boner." Firehawk just sighed as he shook his head.  
"How you and my cousin could've possibly become friends is beyond me." Sky smirked and gave a short chuckle before he looked at the moon again. It looked as if it was slowly losing its brightness and he smirked.  
"I guess we're all winning huh?" He laughed as Firehawk just stood there calmly while Blackburn still acted incredibly energetic and sighed. He'd just gotten help from two of the most opposite ponies he'd ever met. He had a look of realization and looked at Firehawk.  
"So what was that you did with your katana?" Sky asked as Firehawk just smirked.  
"Chainsaw katana, it'll fuck shit up!" He said with pride as he raised it into the air as the katana once again had the small teeth made of flame as it gave a menacing whiring sound as the teeth rotated  
-Solar pov-

I was flying back to the girls at a slow speed so that my eyes could lose any signs that I had been crying so they wouldn't ask questions. I saw everypony over by a bridge and smiled.  
"There they are." I looked at my wings.  
"And you said we'd never find them." My wings just kept flapping as I continued my randomness. I flew down right behind them trying to be as sneaky as possible until I noticed that somepony was missing from the group. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Hey… where's Rainbow?" Twilight looked at me shocked while everypony else had a tiny scare. She then became worried and spoke fast.  
"rainbow went down and grabbed the bridge because it was broken but when she got it to the other side these three Pegasus showed up and then Rainbow cheered about something before the middle Pegasus's eyes glowed and they were surrounded by fog and now we can't see what's going on!" I took a second to register that Twilight just sounded like Pinkie and another second to understand what she said.  
"Soooo Rainbow's on the other side of the canyon." I said pointing to the fog as Twilight shouted at me.  
"YES THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I was about to take off but saw a rainbow colored mane coming towards us and smiled a big smile which befuddled Twilight. I just sighed and turned her around in time to see Rainbow land in front of us with the bridge behind her. We all gave a small cheer as Twilight sighed in relief and Rainbow blinked at me in surprise.  
"Oh hey Solar, when'd you get back?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Aboooouuut a good minute ago." She smirked as we all began crossing the bridge and then entered the castle. I was glad nopony was curious as to where I went but hey… I'm not complaining.

We walked into the throne room of the castle and I looked over to see none other than five stones on their pedestals. I looked around the room and saw something that caught my eye. I walked over and noticed that it was a wall which had hieroglyphs on it and tried my damndest to remember them from my history class. Everypony else just looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Solar… what in the hay are you doin?" Applejack asked as I mouthed the words on the wall silently completely ignoring her. She did a quick fume and shouted.  
"AH KNOW YOU HEARD ME!" I didn't say anything back and read the last of the hieroglyphs as my eyes widened.  
"No, no it couldn't be." I said with a look of absolute shock from the last of the glyphs. Everypony was behind Applejack as she walked up behind me.  
"What in the hay are…you…whoa." Everypony looked up at the wall to see the elements all their… but there was something which had not been mentioned before. THERE WAS A SEVENTH ELEMENT! I looked at them all and spoke in a clear tone.  
"Apparently the book misinformed us on how many Elements there were." I said as I turned to the wall.  
"It is said that when all six Elements come together as one they shall all be a part of the seventh element. The seventh element… the element of HOPE was considered the most powerful element of all, even more powerful than the sixth element." Everypony gasped before they all began freaking out.  
"But how in the hay are we gonna find those other two elements?" I sighed and looked up.  
"I don't know, but where there's a will there's a way so I say-"  
"Hey that rhymed!" I looked at Pinkie who was smiling big and just sighed.  
"Can't ever say something cool or philosophical anymore." I said as I walked off grumbling.

We all walked up to the pedestals as me, Rainbow, and Fluttershy got the Elements down while Twilight worried over them.  
"Careful, _careful_" I looked at her with my left eye twitching.  
"I'm pretty sure I know how to handle an important artifact Twilight." I said in a smart ass tone. She just shot me daggers and I sighed.  
"Fine I'll be careful, but that's by my choice." She just giggled as I grabbed the last element.  
"Of course it is Solar." She said as if to humor me and I just sighed in mock sadness. I heard Pinkie counting out the Elements.  
"One, two, three, four, uh there's only five." I sighed and chose to keep my mouth shut for the time being.  
"Where's the other two?" I facehoofed at Rainbow for not remembering that we just went over this. Twilight just crouched next to them as she looked determined.  
"The book said that when the five are present a spark will cause the sixth to be revealed." Applejack looked a little confused.  
"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Twilight looked at me.  
"Solar how far have gotten in your lightning manipulation?" I sighed as everypony looked at me with a 'what the fuck' look.  
"I can't create just yet, only redirect." She sighed and looked a little disheartened. I walked over and put a hoof on her shoulder.  
"I believe you can do it Twilight." She looked up at me with a smile.  
"Thank you Sol, that means a lot." She looked determined.  
"Stand back, I don't know what will happen." Twilights horn began to glow and everypony backed away when Rainbow looked at me.  
"What did she mean by lightning manipu-whatever it was?" I sighed.  
"Another time Rainbow, let's give Twilight some room to concentrate." Eveerypony just nodded and followed me out the door.

Once outside we kept walking and Rainbow was still flying next to me asking what lightning manipulation was.  
"Solar what did she mean by you controlling lightning?" Silence met her question.  
"Solar what did she mean?" Silence again.  
"SOLAR-"  
Just drop it Rainbow it's a personal matter that should only involve three others." She looked at me disbelievingly.  
"Oh yeah, and just _who_ does it concern huh?" I sighed and looked at her dead in the eye as serious as I possibly could.  
"Me, my father, and the Princess. So if you would stop asking what the hell she was talking about I would sure appreciate it." I said as more of a statement than a question. She just went bug eyed and I sighed and looked apologetic.  
"Rainbow… I'm sorry it's just that what she mentioned is incredibly personal and I don't like to think about it. That's why I split for a while after Rarity helped the sea serpent." She looked down ashamed of herself.  
"Oh um sorry. I didn't know it was that personal." I sighed before I gained a small smile.  
"Don't worry about it. And if it makes you feel better I'll tell you all about it when this whole eternal night thing is over." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and spoke with enthusiasm.  
"Really?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, but I'll tell you now it's not a pleasant story. It's full of hurt, sadness, and revalations." She looked at me surprised but confused.  
"What's that mean?" I was about to answer her but we all heard a scream from back where we had left Twilight and all shouted.  
"TWILIGHT!" I don't know how fast I flew but I was a definitely far ahead of the others. I got up there in time to see Twilight and hear her shout.  
"The Elements!" She looked determined and jumped into the purple tornado in which the elements were spinning. My eyes bugged for a second and I jumped in after her right before the tornado disappeared.

The tornado materialized in a room high in the castle and I hit the ground hard. I got up rubbing my head and looked to my right to see Twilight just getting up as well until we both heard an evil laugh in front of us. Twilight gasped and i went serious.  
"Twilight, I've got a plan." She looked at me seriously and nodded.  
"What's the plan?" I smiled and used one of Blackburn's methods.  
"We charge this bitch and get those Elements back, and when we do I'll stall her while you make the spark." She just nodded and we both turned to Nightmare as Twilight clopped a hoof on the ground and I flew a few feet off the ground both of us giving a cold stare, though Twilight's wasn't as effective as mine. Nightmare looked at us in disbelief.  
"You're kidding, you're kidding right?" In response Twilight charged magic into her horn and I rose even higher before we both charged. Nightmare just grew serious and charged to meet us. Once Twilight was a couple hooves away she teleported past Nightmare and to the Elements, I on the other hoof kept going and collided with Nightmare only for her to toss me over her shoulder. I regained my balance in the air and looked at her coldly. She tried to run up to Twilight and stop her from making the spark but I appeared next to her and shoved her in the side and into a wall leaving spiderweb cracks along where she hit.

"Hurry up Twilight we need that spark!" Twilight smiled and I saw a spark dancing around in the Elements and smirked, until the after effect of the spell hit Twilight with a huge backlash and sent her flying. I gasped before I composed myself and flew behind Twilight to catch her completely ignoring the fact that Nightmare was now between all five elements. I looked down at her and we both smiled smugly as Nightmare watched the Elements.  
"No, NO!" I smirked and looked down at Twilight.  
"Congrats Twi, you've officialy done something badass!" She just smirked and had a small blush until... the spark stopped dancing around the Elements and Nightmare smirked in victory as she began to laugh wickedly. I saw the look of absolute terror on Twilight's face as Nightmare destroyed the Elements of Harmony, shattering them to pieces. I began growling against my will and Twilight looked at me with eyes that had lost all hope. I stopped growling and looked down at her sympathetically.  
"Twilight, you can't lose hope." She began to cry in my arms.  
"But, but the Elements are destroyed!" She said in a shaky voic as she looked down. I made her look me in the eye.  
"Twilight, there's always a way, even if it looks like it's the end it never trully is." She looked up at me with a smile as the hope in her eyes slowly returned. I looked at Nightmare as I set Twilight down.  
"Maybe the Elements are gone now, BUT I'M STILL HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I began to charge at Nightmare only for her to move aside looking smug.  
"Why young prince, did you forget about the young princess I still have a hold of. Or do you just not care what happens to her?" I snarled as I looked her in the eye coldly.  
"I'll kill you _and_ save her. This is your last warning. Surrender now or face my wrath." She smiled wickedly.  
"It doesn't matter anymore, for now, the night shall last, FOREVER!" She laughed evilly and I snarled until I heard multiple someponies shouting out for me and Twilight. I looked at Twilight and I saw a spark in her eyes and smiled when I figured it out.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight asked smugly and I knew where this was headed as the rest of the girls walked up behind Twilight as she spoke again.  
"Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" I saw all the fragments of the Elements of Harmony all begin to levitate around Nightmare Moon. Twilight just smirked as she spoke again.  
"Applejack, who reasurred me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of HONESTY!" Applejack was surrounded by fragments.  
"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion represents the spirit of, KINDESS!" Fluttershy was surrounded by fragments while she was up in the sky.  
"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the spirit of, LAUGHTER!" Pinkie was surrounded by sards and crouched low smiling as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of, GENEROSITY!" Rarity was then surrounded by shards.  
"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of, LOYALTY!" Rainbow was surrounded by the last of the shards.  
"THe spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" I smiled as Nightmare had lost almost all her confidence.  
"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" I snickered.  
"And Blackburn says I'm dense." Twilight just smiled as she answered back to Nightmare Moon.  
"But it did, a different kind of spark!" Twilight turned to all six of us.  
"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you! How much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all, ARE MY FRIENDS!" I heard a loud noise of something burning above us and saw one more orb above Twilight and smirked.  
"ATTA GIRL!" I smiled wide as Twilight smirked and spoke again.  
"You see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the, the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element. The Element of MAGIC!" I saw everypony except for Twilight gain a small gold necklace with their cutie mark on it, while Twilight recieved a crown. and opened her eyes a magic shot began to charge in the middle.  
"But that's not the last of it Nightmare Moon, for I also realized that we had the seventh Element as well. Solar Eclipse, the one who reasured all of us and helped us along this journey, and always tried to find a way to make things turn out for the better represents the spirit of HOPE!" I looked up and saw the energy in between all of them form into a sphere which slowly went toward me making a golden Necklace like everypony else's and smiled as I floated up into the group helping to prepare a shot as my eyes glowed and spoke.  
"HEY NIGHTMARE!" She looked at me in fear as I gained a smug smirk.  
"WE'RE FIRING THE RAINBOW!" and with that a rainbow beam shot from everypony engullfing Nightmare Moon as she screamed tragically as she was enveloped in the Rainbow completely as it shone as bright as the sun and I blanked out.

I woke up shortly after and looked around rubbing my head and was about to speak but Rainbow spoke first.  
"Oooh, my head." I looked at her and pointed a hoof at her with half my usual enthusiasm.  
"That's my line." She had a small laugh as I put my head back down on the ground.  
"Everypony okay?" I heard Applejack ask as she git up and I sighed as my eyes grew heavy.  
"Oh my!" I tried to look at Rarity from my spot on the ground but couldn't.  
"Why Rarity it's so lovely!" Fluttershy said in her soft voice. I felt my eyes grow heavier even my hearing was slowly leave me.  
"I'm tired." I said as I went to sleep and began breathing softly. though somehow I still heard everything that was going on.  
"I can't believe it!" Rarity said in disbelief and happiness as she looked at her necklace.  
"Your necklace looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy said as I frowned in my sleep... 'cutie marks huh, wonder what my necklace looks like?'  
"So does yours!" Rarity said to whom i assumed was Fluttershy. I heard Pinkie bouncing around.  
"LOOK AT MINE LOOK AT MINE!" I smiled in my sleep at Pinkie's usuall antics.  
"Ahh yeah!" I heard Rainbow Dash say as she looked at her necklace.  
"Gee Twilight, ah thought you were just spoutin a lot of whooey, but ah reckon we do represent the Elements of Friendship." I heard somepony come in.  
"Indeed you do," I felt a small blush creep up on my face as I recognized that voice, it was Princess Celestia. I felt someone pick me up and put me on their back as he spoke softly.  
"Sleep son, you have earned it." He said in a low whisper as he backed away from the others still apparantly unnoticed. I smiled and whatever connected me to the world of the ones who were awake had finally severed and I trully slept.

-Crimson tail third person-

Crimson watched as Celestia came in a ball of light through the window and smiled not saying a word. Twilight gasped.  
"Princess Celestia!" She walked up and recieved a hug from Priness Celestia who had knelt down.  
"Twilight Sparkle, my faithfull student, I knew you could do it!" Twilight looked up at Celestia.  
"But you told me it was all an old ponytale!" Celestia looked down at Twilight.  
"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more! I saw the sins of Nightmare Moons return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her! But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart! Now if only another will as well." Celestia walked over to a violet Alicorn with a light blue mane and tail and light blue eyes.  
"Princess Luna." The young looking mare's eyes widened when she heard Celestia's voice.  
"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this" She knelt down next to the small Alicorn.  
"Time put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister." Everypony looked surprised.  
"Sister?" Celestia kept spaeking as her eyes showed sorrow, hope, and sympathy as she stood back up.  
"Will you accept my friendship?" Everypony and Crimson had a look of hope on their face as they watched the two sisters, Pinkie lost her balance though and landed comedically. Luna looked sorrowfully at the ground before she jumped up hugging Celestia.  
"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!" Luna and Celestia both shed tears of joy.  
"I've missed you too!" Everypony heard two others crying hysterically and looked to see Crimson and Pinkie both blowing their noses into handkerchief's which had appeared out of nowhere. Celestia saw that Crimson was carrying Solar's sleeping form and was about to ask if he was alright until a window rashed and three colts stood up from the pile. Sky stood up from the pile as his eyes spun in their sockets before he shook his head clear and laughed nervously looking down at the other two.  
"Ehehe, um, I told you I could get it right." A black zebracorn with red stripes jumped up from the pile and was the size of the smaller mares in the room.  
"YEAH BUT IT WAS'NT SUPPOSED TO INVOLVE US CRASHING THROUGH A FUCKIN WINDOW YOU PRICK!" Blackburn shouted as he rubbed the back of his head after an almost neon red pegasus smacked him upside said head. He was inbetween both the colts heights and his ears looked as though they were made of fire.  
"Shut up, at least we didn't appear above a volcano like last time!" He said as he began walking over to Crimson and gave him a serious look.  
"I suggest you hoof over my cousin before I burn your ass!" He said with a little rage as he looked at Crimson who narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm the boys father so unless you want to feel the wrath of the King of the Kitsune you'll keep your mouth shut." Firehawk smirked.  
"Like hell I'll keep my mouth shut, besides I highly doubt some fox can be the father of a pony who doesn't even look like him." Crimson's eyes changed colors and Firehawk gasped. Now he had to believe that this fox was Solar's father.

"WAIT, what do you mean this guy's Solar's dad?" The fox sighed and looked at Sky.  
"Is your house in the location I asked it to be?" He just nodded and looked at Rainbow Dash.  
"Wait who are you and why would you call yourself the King of the kitsu-whatevers?" Rainbow asked still not pleased she wasn't getting any answers.  
"It's a long story my young mare, but we shall tell it in a normal home so that my son can sleep in a bed instead of on my back." And with that they were all teleported to the House where it all began.

AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND CUT!

WOW I can't believe i have just finished typing the longest chapter I have ever written. 16,000 words! And it only took me five days. I also did my best with the fight scenes alongside some of the powers so here's a list of everypony's powers.

Blackburn-Incredibly strong, strong enough to shatter a mountain in a couple punches. Magic is based around shadows which is usually uneffective against their usual enemy. (AKA the heartless)  
age-18

Sky Redeemer (Ryan) Lumokinesis, or if you don't know what that is, light manipulation which revolves around controlling light energy for things such as weapons , blasts, shields, and healing.  
age-23 (when in pony form, is actually immortal due to being the son of christ)

Firehawk- He's a pegasus with Pyrokinesis which just spells badass if you think about it. He's also incredibly fast and is an expert swordsman with his katana.  
age-17 youngest member of the group

Solar Eclipse- Magic, flight, storm maniplation, minor reality bending abilities. (I say minor because he's still learning how to use it to an even higher extent. Incredibly fast, would be the fastest if he didn't wear wieghts which held him down. Also excellent with lose quarters combat.  
age- 18 like Blackburn, but don't worry they'll turn 19 in the fall.

and I was wondering if I should give the four of them a little group that goes around saving others. So I would need a name for them and was thinking of just calling them Everfree. Though that's up to you so send me your thoughts in a pm or review.

More abilities to come so be prepared. And I hope you all liked this unusually long chapter. Also I need some other OC's to be Kitsune when I send Solar there every now and again so that he'll have a couple Kitsune friends. Also hoping for one Pony OC to be Solar's friend in Ponyville.  
AND HOPE YOU HAD AN EXCELLENT MEMEORIAL DAY WEEKEND! AND AN AWSOME START TO YOUR SUMMER VACATION FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE IN HIGHSCHOOL LIKE YOURS TRULLY! AND DON'T PASS OUT MAN, THERE'S TOO MUCH TO BE DONE!


	4. Solar and Blackburn see rest of title

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 4- Solar and Blackburn, a look at the past.

I can't believe it. After my last chapter I had to type as soon as possible to tie up episode two and then get back to Eclipse and the Equestrians for a bit. So I'm going to try my best to make this chapter start up Solar and Celestia's relationship. Also if you want to be a part of the fic as a Kitsune please send in your character and their abilities. And for those of you who are wondering what the hell I mean by abilities I shall do a quick clarification. 'Crimson Tail pops up with a small chalkboard wearing teacher style glasses.

"Ehem, The KItsune race is a race of further evolved foxes. We are as large in size as Ponies, we have also developed a much higher IQ giving us the ability to speak, think, wear clothes, and act civilized. Also, like the ponies, we have developed the ability to have cutie marks, though unlike the ponies cutie marks where they show what they're special talent is, they show us our way of life or who our lives are connected to. The first kind of cutie mark is an elemental cutie mark which shows what you're strongest elemental power would be. There are multiple elemental powers of all types. Some involve elements of the periodic table, some are just raw elements such as lightning, fire, water, wind and earth, while some are combinations of multiple types of elements. Such as a storm, ice, lava and blah blah blah. ON TO THE NEXT ONE!" Crimson draws a picture of his son, the princesses, and the mare six.  
"Now in my son, Solar Eclipse's case, and as you will find out in this chapter, there are cutie marks which connect you to others meaning that these people, Kitsune, or ponies are who you want to protect. Basically a guardian angel cutie mark." Solar pops in.  
"WAIT I GOT MY CUTIE MARK?" Crimson looks at Solar and smiles.  
"Yes son, you got your cutie mark, and it involves those eight mares you seem so fond of." Solar blushed up a storm.  
"Why must you torment me?" Solar asked as he went to skulk in a corner and Crimson sighed before turning back to the screen.  
"Anyway, on to the third type of cutie mark." He looked at Solar who was still in the corner and sighed.

"Damn it, he's gonna have it rough in the future."  
"I HEARD THAT!" Crimson looks at Solar with a small smile.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! Anyway the third type of cutie mark is a warriors cutie mark which shows that their life revolves around fighting, battle tactics, and weaponry. There have even been cases of those who could summon weapons of all kinds with their minds, though I can't quite place the word for what it's called." (Quick tip. Wanna know what I'm talking about then go read the 'hear the voices of Samuel' By Timefather64. Also a quick shout out to him and MyLugiaTamer for being there from the beginning of all my fanfics. Thanks for the reviews and oc's) Crimson and Solar were currently reading the shoutout above their heads and Solar smirked and shook his head.  
"Damn writer, now we both know why this is the way it is." He said as Crimson looked down smiling.  
"Son, I believe that you shouldn't piss off the one who makes the stories." Solar just smirked.  
"So what." He smiles wide and screams at the sky.  
"FUCK YOU GOLDENECLIPSE116 AND YOUR DAMN IMAGINATI-"'PANG!' an anvil was seen on top of Solar's head as his eyes looked dazed.  
"You gotta do better than tha-" 'CRASH!' Solar was now buried under a grand piano and slowly pulled himself up out of the wreckage and spoke in a slur.  
"Pleashe, ditshy could do besher." A small potted flower fell on top of his head shattering the pot and leaving the flower and some dirt on top before he fainted. Crimson was sweating bullets and looked to the screen and spoke with a tinge of fear.  
"And finally the fourth type of cutie mark well, IT WAS A LIE! It was a good idea at the beginning but I decided that the chain of fate kind of already did that cutie marks job, so yeah there's one lie in the truth." Crimson picked up Solar and put him on his back.  
"So yeah, I guess you should go ahead and start the story up, I think we were in Solar's house next to Everfree forest if I remember correctly." Crimson said with a paw on his chin as he looked to be contemplating before he gasped.  
"Oh yes I almost forgot!" Turns to the screen.  
"Please send GoldenEclipse some oc's for the fic, that's the whole reason we did this skit so that you would know what you could do, FAREWELL!"

-Crimson Tail third person-

Crimson was currently in a box made of light with his left eye twitching. He looked at Sky and spoke.  
"I know my son makes some rather unique friends."  
"YOU BASTARD I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Blackburn shouted as he kept whacking at the box that Sky was using to protect Crimson from his wrath. Crimson sighed.  
"But I didn't expect him to make friends with such a rude child." Blackburn turned and bucked the box and actually busted through it with his hooves and smiled as he tried to turn around and dive in only for somepony to hold him back. He turned around as his blue eyes met Celestia's dark violet.  
"Don't you dare touch him." She said in a low menacing voice as Blackburn gulped and everypony's eyes bugged at the Princess's current demeanor. Blackburn just sat on his haunches and gulped, the fear in his eyes was clearly evident.  
'gulp' "Y-yes ma'am." He seemed to slowly crawl backwards and looked into the living room near where Solar's room was before sighing and looking ashamed.  
"I'm gonna go check on Solar." He said as he skulked off to Solar's room still looking ashamed. Sky looked at Crimson.  
"Sorry about Blackburn, but when it comes to who's going to kill you first for what you did it would be him." Crimson looked somewhat ashamed.  
"Yes, I can't blame him, I still dislike myself for what I did." He looked to the six mares who had been quiet since Crimson explained who Solar was and why he looked like a normal pony instead of a hybrid or a kitsune like he should have. Rainbow raised a hoof as if to ask a question which was totally unlike her character and Crimson smiled.

"What is it you wish to ask Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow put her hoof down still looking confused.  
"So wait, you're telling us that Solar is some Prince of foxes but didn't know anything about it until the day before the Summer Sun Celebration?" Crimson nodded.  
"Yes that sums up about half of the reason why I'm here." Twilight raised her eyebrow.  
"Why else would you be here?" Crimson sighed and looked at Celestia who had gained a small blush before nodding. Crimson looked back at the girls and smiled.  
"Well seeing as it's obvious you're my sons friends I only see it fit you know. You see a long time ago there was once a war between the Kitsune and the ponies." Twilight nodded.  
"Solar told me about that. He said that the war was so vicious that if it continued both sides would have just been wiped out." Crimson nodded and smiled.  
"Ah, so my son has been studying his ancestor's book then, that's good. Anyway, yes the war was truly terrible but both sides realized something. The other race is just like them, only with minor differences. Now many soldiers would continue to fight but there were others who had decided that raising their weapons against these creatures was as bad as raising a weapon to one's own kind. So the soldiers confronted their kings about the war and begged for a treaty to be reached. Both Kings were apprehensive at first but after more and more soldiers came back from the field pleading for peace they decided to sign a peace treaty for the sake of their kinds well being. Once they had come to a decision and made peace the two kings became quick friends and made an addition to the treaty."

Pinkie jumped up and down around Crimson.  
"Ooh ohh, what was it, did they have a big party? Ooh ooh, maybe they had this giant statue made of chocolate and ate it!" Crimson sighed and shook his head.  
"No Pinkie Pie it wasn't that. 'coughs' You see the kings made a deal which would forever tie them together as allies, a marriage proposal. The king of the Kitsune offered for his first born son to marry the king of the pony's first born daughter." Rarity had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Oh the wedding must have been magnificent!" Crimson laughed nervously.  
"Um yeah, I bet it would have been magnificent if it had happened yet." Applejack looked at Crimson with a raised eyebrow.

"Wadda ya mean by that, it hasn't happened yet?" Crimson sighed and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Weeeelllll, ya see, the thing is." Celestia stepped up.  
"Crimson hasn't had a child until recently, and he's only had one." Crimson looked down a bit as Twilight gasped.  
"Y-you mean that Solar's Crimsons first born son? But Princess Celestia if he's the son then who's the daughter?" Princess Celestia blushed and grew nervous,  
"Well Twilight Sparkle, you see um." Celestia rubbed her arm in what appeared to be shyness while she bit her bottom lip. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and Everypony minus Celestia, Sky, and Crimson shouted in surprise.  
"YOU AND SOLAR ARE ENGAGED!" Luna looked up at Celestia.  
"But, but sister you never told me this! Do you even like this Solar Eclipse?" Celestia looked down blushing more.  
"W-well, he seems like a nice Kitsune." Luna couldn't believe her ears and would've shouted if Sky didn't cover everypony's mouth with a cloth made of light.  
"Okay that's great Celestia, you like the kid, and I have no doubt in my mind that Crimson did something stupid while he was on his own for a couple thousand years so let's hear what else he has to say." Crimson's mouthpiece was removed and he looked at Sky giving a silent look that said he hated him right then because the last thing wasn't exactly a good thing. He sighed.  
"I have re-enacted a law on my son for him to re-create the royal family, and in order to do so he has to have more than one wife." He looked at Celestia and saw the daggers she was shooting at him and sighed, he looked at the other mares and saw something that he had expected… he saw a glimmer of hope.

"Anyway, Solar is aware of the agreement now, but I gave him a choice. His glasses hold all his Kitsune powers within them so if he takes them off he must take on all the responsibilities of being the Prince of the Kitsune, being engaged to Celestia included. Or he could allow me to permanently seal away his powers and he never has to have anything to do with anything involving this entire scene." He looked at Celestia and Luna.  
"Now when your father died he wanted me to make sure the both of you got to live a happy immortal life, and since my son is so much like me he's going to find a way to make everyone happy. Saying that I have taken into account everyone's reactions to this entire conversation and can tell that it's probably a good thing I enacted that law on him." Celestia's daggers were replaced with a look of confusion until Crimson stood up smiling.  
"Sky please remove their gags, I believe that what's going to happen next should only involve my son and Celestia." Sky nodded as the gags vanished and he started to push everypony but the princesses out the door.  
"Well thank you for visiting the nut-house but our hours are up so you'll have to come back tomorrow if you want a chance to look around." Sky stood in the doorway.  
"Have a nice day now ya hear." And with that he slammed the door shut and Rarity spoke.  
"Well, that was just rude." Rainbow Dash rubbed her head before she spoke again.  
"Did Anypony else see the colt with ears made of fire?"

-Solar pov-

I woke up as I felt something on my flank bothering the hell out of me and slowly got up. I looked to see what the hell it was and almost squealed in delight but my pride wouldn't allow it so I just smiled like an idiot. The feeling left and I awed, I don't know why but I thought the girls were connected to it somehow.  
"Oh well I'll find out what kind of cutie mark it is later." I got up from bed and took a look in the mirror for a second as I looked at my glasses. I put a hoof to them wondering if I really did want to be a prince. I thought about the engagement and blushed before I shook my head clear. Yes I liked Celestia, I'm done denying that, but I wasn't just going to jump into an engagement without getting to know the other pony. Second, what if dad only said she liked me to get me to agree to it. I couldn't do that. I sighed and looked at my cutie mark with a small smile. It was a sun, but it was incredibly different from your basic sun. the middle was almost a snow white color and had a black circle in the middle which made it look like a solar eclipse, while the eight points were each a different color. The top point was the color of a sunset and had a golden outline, the bottom point looked like the night sky and had a midnight blue outline, the right point was a violet color with a darker purple outline, the left was red while the outline looked like a rainbow, the top right corner was an orange color with a light blonde outline, the top left was a royal blue color but had a white outline, the bottom right was a light blue and had a pink outline, and finally the bottom left was a pink color and had light yellow outline. I took a second to hold my head in pain, that was probably one of the most complicated cutie marks ever and just thinking about it made my head hurt. I heard a knock on my door and heard someone speak.  
"Solar, it's your father, is it safe to come in?" I snickered and answered back in a smartass tone.  
"Define safe, if you mean no one's in here to rip your head off then yeah I guess you're safe."

I heard the door click open and thought I would turn around to meet the sight of my father but as luck would have it, it was Celestia instead, I blushed and could tell she was as well as my father closed the door behind her and shouted to the both of us from behind the door.  
"I'll let you kids work it out so we'll just make sure that you've got some privacy!" I heard my father shout from behind the door as Celestia glared daggers at the shut door clearly not pleased with what my father did. She stopped glaring daggers at the door and the both of us were sitting there in an awkward silence which seemed to slowly bring more and more tension until I sighed.  
"Parents eh, THEY ALWAYS GET IN THEIR KIDS BUSINESS!" Celestia seemed thankful for the icebreaker as my father shouted back.  
"I HEARD THAT!" I snickered.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!" I shouted back making Celestia giggle. Now if you don't remember what kind of effect that had on me then you forget that this fics main pairing is Celestia and Solar… wait did I just break the fourth wall? Yeah, reality bending's a bitch sometimes… I guess… Oh who am I kidding, if I could only have one power it _would_ be reality bending. I snickered a little and looked at Celestia forgetting my randomness. I smiled and started.  
"So, what's happened with you after you sent me with Twilight here?" She seemed to smile a bit and looked down.  
"Not much, your father keeps good company when he isn't off doing something idiotic."  
"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Celestia turned to the door.  
"THEN STOP EAVESDROPPING!" We heard my father laugh evilly on the other side.  
"But it's so cute how the two of you act around each other." Celestia and I looked at eachother and blushed heavily until I spoke back with a small laugh.  
"I guess you're right. It is kind of funny if you look at it from your perspective." Celestia just blushed more and the door clicked open as my father just stepped through and sighed.  
"Alright, it's obvious that neither of you will do, or say a damn thing if you're alone so I'll start it off."

He pointed a finger at me.  
"You obviously like Celestia, and from the way your coat is changing colors you're being shy about it." He then pointed a finger at Celestia.  
"And I've known you since you were a foal and you've never acted this way around another colt before so to me it's obvious that you love my son." Celestia just blushed harder and looked at the ground. If what my father was trying to succeed at was make us look like a couple of tomatoes then he was succeeding. I looked at my father who gained a wicked smirk.  
"I think I know what'll get this started." He grabbed my glasses and looked at me as if to ask if he could. I just nodded and he smiled before yoinking them off and I became enshrouded in a crimson light. Now let me tell you this, when your entire bone structure changes to that of another creature the thing you'll want to do most is scream in pain. Cause it hurts like hell, second, I could feel all the dormant power in my system coming forth, and it didn't just slowly come out, it came rushing through like someone had just released the floodgates. So add on all that extra pain and I only had one option left… I passed out from the intense pain. I woke back up only seconds after I hit the ground and rubbed my head and moaned.  
"Ooooohhh, that fucking _hurt!_" I said as I stood up on my paws… wait, paws? I turned to the mirror and freaked out a bit… OK I freaked out a lot.  
"HOLY SHIT I'M A FOX!" I shouted as I saw my reflection. I was still the same height and had the same eyes, freckles on my nose, and hair, but that was as far as similarities went. I now looked like a fox, fur and all. I was a dark crimson color and had these real in depth whisker marks on my face making me look feral in a way. I had fox ears with black tips. I looked back at my tails… wait… TAILS! I looked back and saw nine dark crimson tails with black tips. I counted them off one at a time to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… OK, THAT'S BADASS!" I shouted as I realized that my father's eyes were wide while he looked at my tails, then he looked at Celestia and he could've sworn he saw something in her eyes  
(Quick tip, unless you want to read about two people in love then just skip until you see the ending sign)

that would have scared the man it was directed at… unfortunately that just so happened to be me. I don't know what happened in between Celestia pouncing and me hitting the ground but I could've sworn I heard her shout cute… I looked down to see her just hugging me with her arms wrapped around me tightly as my claustrophobia… didn't happen? 'The fuck is going on?' I blushed up a storm as she kept hugging me and rubbing her head against my chest against a patch of black fur which was slightly longer than the crimson fur around it. She looked up at me and I saw that look in her eyes and gasped immediately trying to break free. My father saw this and stepped over dragging Celestia off of me. I could've sworn I heard her whine like a little filly from being disconnected but didn't care too much as I gasped catching my breath and held my chest. I took a look at my paws and noticed that each one had black fur while the rest of my leg was crimson, it was like having black mittens. I saw Celestia snap out of whatever daze she was in and blush hard before looking down ashamed. I stopped and saw a tear.

"I'm sorry I lost control for a moment." Now I was in front of her kneeling with a smile. She looked up and saw me, I saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away.  
"There's no reason to be sorry, it's not like you tried tying me to a pole or something." She just giggled and then we just stopped talking for a second. We both just kept leaning forward with our eyes closed until I felt lips connect . I don't know why but when I kissed her It felt like time had stopped, probably because I had accidentally used my time power but otherwise… yeah that's what it felt like. We disconnected with a small 'chu' and opened our eyes both just looking at each other for a second until we heard someone sniff. We both looked over blushing to see my father… with a handkerchief… crying…'I really hope I don't act like that.' I thought to myself before I felt Celestia get up close to me and smiled before I looked at my dad.  
"You can go now." He just wiped a tear away.  
"But this is the good part." He almost whined until he was enveloped in a white glow, I looked at Celestia whose horn was glowing as she levitated my father out of the room and slammed the door shut and locking it. She looked at me with a shy smile and I swore I felt my heart thumping like a rabbit.

"So, um pffff." She looked up at me and smiled a second before she completely turned herself to where she was on top of me. I was about to say something but found it hard with Celestia now kissing me. Though this one was different, it was more passionate. My eyes widened for a second before they closed and I rolled us over to where I was on top and smirked. I saw Celestia open her eyes before she gained a mischievous look and bit my lip. My eyes widened in surprise and yelped in pain which Celestia took as her chance to get back to the top. I looked up at her as she smiled wickedly before we separated and she just got that mischievous look in her eyes again.  
"Looks like I came out on top." She said victoriously until she felt something tickling the back of her neck and giggled a little. I smiled at the clever use of my tail and continued which only made her giggle more and grow weak. I took back over and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, who's on top again?" I leaned forward but instead of kiss her I smirked mischievously as I began to use my tails as weapons of mass tickling destruction while I held her down. She just kept laughing and began to ask me to stop through fits and giggles.

"Sol-heha-Solar ple-he-he-he-hease stop!" I smiled and whispered in her ear.  
"I'll stop when you surrender." She looked at me challengingly though it was kind of hard since she was still laughing.  
"I'll ne-he-he-ver surr-eAAAHH!" I smirked as I found that spot everyone has where they can't stand to be tickled.  
"I'm sorry what was that Celestia, I didn't quite catch that." I said with a sadistic smirk as I saw tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.  
"SOLAR PLEASE STO-HA-HA-HA-HOOOOOP!" I smiled and the tickling ceased as she sighed in relief She looked up at me and spoke in an amused voice.  
"Tia," I raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?" She smiled up at me.  
"Could you please call me Tia instead of Celestia?" I smiled and gave her a quick peck.  
"Sure thing Tia." She smiled and I saw another tear in her eye as she smiled only to hug me hard. Now let me make this image in your head real fast. A crimson and black colored fox and Princess Celestia, both the same size hugging, now imagine everything that just happened and it be a fox doing that. If that ruined the story for ya then you are not a true fan of romance stories. But those of you who did enjoy it I thank you.  
(OK those of you who didn't want to see a romantic scene can come out now. It's safe.)

Me and Tia got up off the ground and turned to the door only to see four ponies and a fox peaking at us from the door and we both blushed.  
"How long have you been watching?" I asked as I felt embarrassed and sub-consciously rubbed my arm. Blackburn was the one to speak.  
"We tried to bust in when we heard you yelp and got in when you took back over." I blushed in embarrassment, I didn't know why I did what I did, it just felt like my instincts took over. Tia on the other hand wasn't as going on about it.  
"It's rude to eavesdrop you know." Crimson smiled.  
"It's not eavesdropping when we can here you two going at it from the living room." Our blushes intensified and I saw Luna gain a small blush as well, I looked at the ground.  
"Please don't say it like that." My father walked in and smiled.  
"Still, it seems you have the family tails." I was about to ask him what he meant but was stopped when his one big fluffy tail separated into nine tails. I just pointed at them in shock and he smiled.  
"You see son, the royal family was gifted with nine tails instead of the one so that we could be distinguished from the rest of our race." I just raised an eyebrow.  
"So basically they're like a crown." I said as if it were obvious and my father smiled.  
"Precisely, and you are both aware that Celestia isn't the only one that you can have a relationship with correct?" I sighed and I saw that Tia was a little disheartened by that and I looked at my father.  
"I'm aware, but I'm adding a catch. I'll only date those that Tia approves of." She looked at me with wide eyes before smiling and my father sighed.

"I figured as much, and judging from your cutie mark there'll be seven exceptions… so Tia who's on the list?" She looked at Crimson blushing and looked a little uncomfortable.  
"That's none of your business." She said and Crimson smiled.  
"So you were already picking them out weren't ya." Tia looked down embarrassed and I put a paw on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. I noticed that I was a good inch taller but that was all I had going for me. I Looked at my father and sighed.  
"So I can turn back into a pony right?" I asked and my father smiled.  
"Of course, though you'll retain some of your Kitsune features when you do." I smiled and looked at Tia.  
"Good, cause I think I'd lose my mind if I couldn't fly." Tia smiled and walked over to Luna.  
"Come sister, I believe that our subjects await our return." Luna nodded and I saw Tia lean in close to Luna and whisper something in her ear. Luna blushed up a storm and left the room without saying a word and my father sighed before he looked at me.  
"Son, after we go to the party I would like to know if you want to visit our kind in the Everfree forest?" I looked at him with bugged eyes and looked at the others for help. Firehawk sighed.  
"I'll go with ya don't worry." I smiled.

"Thank you Firehawk, then yes I guess it would be fine." My dad's smile lit up and he wrapped a foreleg around my shoulder.  
"Oh you're gonna love it kiddo, we've got our own little section of the forest protected from all the creatures, we've got some excellent blacksmiths, and the girls are great!" I looked at him a little annoyed at that last comment and he laughed nervously.  
"Though none of them can compare to your mother of course." I smiled.  
"Oh you better hope so." He laughed nervously and I looked at the time. I went ahead and went over to my desk to grab my hat but stopped and instead used my reality bending to pull up a manikin head to put it on and smiled. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black pants and a black polo and my father raised an eyebrow. I smiled.  
"If I'm gonna be a prince I may as well dress right for the part when we do go." He just smiled until Blackburn shot past him and put a foreleg around my shoulder.  
"So, dating the princess eh? If you want I can take that mare Rarity of your hands and we can all be happy." I looked at him with a small snarl.  
"Unless you plan on doing something other than your usual 'one and done' kind of relationship then I suggest you keep your hooves off of her and any other mare that was in the house today… in fact this is perfect, I'll take you AND Firehawk with me while I go visit and we'll leave Sky here in case something happens so he can come grab us." Sky smiled and gave a mock salute.  
"Count on me, any heartless action and I'll be on it." He said with a little enthusiasm as I sighed before I grew serious.

"How long until you think cults'll start forming around here?" He looked serious.  
"A year minimum, until then we'll only have heartless to deal with." I nodded and looked at my dad.  
"When we do go I need training in whatever abilities I have." He nodded before he looked confused.  
"Wait, so the four of you are all working together on stopping what'll happen in the future?" We all nodded and Firehawk scoffed.  
"Well we sure as heck ain't having a picnic." Crimson looked at Firehawk with his eye twitching for the smartass comment before he sighed.  
"So, if you're a group what're you called?" It was a simple question that had no answer, Crimson looked at us as we all facehoofed, well except for me as I was introduced toooo the facepalm. I walked over and grabbed a pair of glasses on my nightstand. Not the same ones from before, these ones were black framed normal reading glasses. I put them on and blinked before I got used to my sight returning to normal.

I looked at Sky and smiled.  
"We never made a name for our little group." He just nodded and I sighed in annoyance and looked at my father.  
"You may just want to go on ahead to the party, this is gonna take us a while." I said rubbing my temples before I looked at my paws and smiled. Another thing that was great about being a fox but didn't matter when you could bend reality, I had thumbs… I didn't know whether to smile or frown. Happy I could now hold things normally, sad that I didn't have to bend reality to do that anymore. My father just nodded and left only to pop his head back in.  
"By the way, I'm sure Celestia would like for you to be on time so don't forget." He said before running off to the party laughing evilly at the mess he left me in. I sighed.  
"Everybody's gotta screw with me when I get a marefriend." Sky put a hoof up.  
"Don't you mean fiancé?" I blushed and looked to the ground. Firehawk just laughed and shook his head.  
"Give him time. I'm pretty sure he'll be off having kids soon enough." Firehawk smiled evilly as I went into a ball as he became a part of it too. Blackburn sighed and offered me a hoof up. I smiled.  
"Thank you Blackburn." He smiled back.  
"I better be the best colt." I smiled. And shook my head laughing.  
"Come on we'll figure out the name thing later. Right now we've got a party to get to." Sky put a hoof in the air and I pointed a paw at him.  
"You say it and I'll tie you to a post for three days." He gulped and laughed nervously.  
"Alright then I'll keep that comment to myself." I smiled.  
"Good, now let's go."

I walked out of the living room and to the front door opening it as we began to all walk out. I took a look around to see how far away Ponyville was and smiled. We were far enough away that we wouldn't be noticed from the town, but close enough that to us the town was just a hop, skip, and a jump away. I looked over to the town and saw everypony getting ready for Tia to arrive and looked at Firehawk.  
"Race ya there." He smiled and just took off leaving a small flame trail behind him and I smirked before I started running as fast as my legs could carry me since I was in fox form instead of pony form. I got there in time to tie with Firehawk and smiled at him as he looked at me innocently.  
"What, you asked if I wanted to race?" I smirked.  
"You little cheater, you had a head start!" I said as we both broke down laughing.

Sky and Blackburn came up and sighed as everypony looked at u like we were some strange anomaly, though I felt most of the stares on me. I just sighed and became a little reserved as me and Firehawk stood up. I looked around and saw colts and mares alike trying to sneak peeks and be secretive about it but I knew all too well what that looked like. I sighed and looked around for the girls, any of them. I thought I saw Pinkie but it was just a cotton candy machine and I frowned and sulked back to the guys as Firehawk patted my back.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that once they get used to seeing us around town more frequently they'll stop staring." I sighed.  
"Yeah, maybe for you guys, but I'm pretty sure a fox the size of a pony is going to be getting a lot more attention." I said and I saw a couple mares eyes widen before they giggled. I sighed and Blackburn walked up and whacked me upside the head. I glared at him and he chuckled.  
"Come on, no one's used to you being a fox either, besides I'm pretty sure we all look like a huge pair."

He pointed to sky.  
"A skyscraper Alicorn." He pointed at Firehawk.  
"A Pegasus who has ears that look like they're on fire because of his pyrokinesis." He pointed at me.  
"A pony slash fox hybrid who has nine fox tails." Then he pointed at himself.  
"And a midget Zebracorn who can't keep his mouth shut." I smiled and looked at Blackburn.  
"Thanks Burn, I needed that." He smiled.  
"Hey, friends since we were little colts right?" I smiled.  
"Yeah." I looked over as the party had finally gotten into full swing and saw my father sitting in a tree… eating an apple. I looked over in another direction and saw Twilight and Spike be reunited and had a small smile until I realized something. Twilight was going to have to return to Canterlot after this. I felt a pang of sadness as I would be losing a friend who would be close to home and sighed. 'Damn emotions always getting the best of me.' I thought as I looked up and saw Tia and Luna come in on a golden carriage and smiled.

They got out of the carriage as everypony bowed, I could've sworn I saw Blackburn bow and smirked.  
"I thought you would never surrender to Anypony?" He laughed nervously and smiled.  
"Yeah um, the Princess scares me a little so I think I'll make sure I live to see another day." I smiled.  
"Oh don't worry, she doesn't bite… actually never mind that last comment." He looked at me with bugged eyes and got a devilish smirk before shaking his head. I laughed a little and walked up close enough that I could hear the conversation between Tia and Twilight.  
"Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Twilight frowned and looked at the ground sadly.  
"That's just it. Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." I saw Celestia smile.  
"Spike, take a note please." It didn't take me more than a fraction of a second to know what she was going to do and I smiled.  
"I Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria! She must continue her study of the magic of friendship, she must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville!" I smiled as the girls all group hugged Twilight  
"Oh thank you Princess Celestia, I promise I'll study harder than ever before!" I smiled and transformed into my pony/fox Hybrid form and took a look in my glasses and smiled at my reflection. The only differences to my alicorn form were the three in depth whisker marks on each cheek, fox ears, and my nine tails lightly waving behind me. I smiled and walked up.  
"Congrats Twilight!" Everypony looked at me and gaped and I smiled nervously.  
"Oh come on I don't look that different do I?" I said in a smart ass tone.

"Solar, you're ears, and, and your tail!" I smiled as Twilights awed expression.  
"Don't forget the whiskers." I said as Twilight looked at my face and saw the whisker marks and had a small blush.  
"Yeah, and those." Rainbow flew up.  
"I thought if you took the glasses off you'd turn into a fox?" I sighed.  
"I _did_ take them off, thing is I actually need glasses to read." Pinkie bounced up and grabbed my glasses before putting them on.  
"Wow Solar everything's bigger than it was before! It's like having magnifying glasses!" I snatched my glasses back and put them back on my nose.  
"That's because I'm near sighted Pinkie." I said with a small smile and a pat on her head.  
"It helps me to see where I'm going and what I'm doing clearly. A pony with normal eyesight would probably be off on a lot of things." Applejack walked up.  
"You're eyesight's that bad?" I smiled sheepishly.  
"No, I was just making a reference but I guess that it tied into what we're talking about too well." They all oh'd and I sighed in satisfaction at them finally getting the sense in my explanation that made me slightly confused. I was about to say something but felt something bite my tail and I yipped loudly as a tear of pain left my eye and I was now being dragged off by Blackburn.  
"Come on Sholar, I neesh you to helsh me shet up." I looked at him with clear annoyance and spoke in a venomous tone.  
"Gimme back my tail!" I said as I yanked it away from him still glaring daggers.  
"No way in hell I'm helping you do whatever the hell it is you want to do that involves setting something up. I always end up somehow getting hurt." I said as I stood up and he looked at me questioningly.  
"Oh really like when?" I looked at him blankly as I did the good ol' flashback frenzy.

-Flashback, Solar and Blackburn in fifth grade-

I was looking around for things that needed to be done for the schools choir club. You see I wasn't a part of choir because I played an instrument in the school's orchestra. (The violin if you remember that from his list of playable instruments) Anyway, Blackburn had asked me to help him set up the stage for the choir's big show and of course him being my closest friend I can't just say _no_. So here I was making sure spotlights were working perfectly when all of a sudden I heard Blackburn call me over.  
"SOL GET OVER HERE WE NEED HELP MAKING SURE WE'VE GOT THE ROWS STRAIGHT!" I sighed and began to walk over and when I just crossed under the sandbags that you use to open and close curtains and I of course heard Apple Fritter shout.  
"SOLAR WATCH OUT!" I of course instead of running just looked up and took a sandbag to the face… (I wish I could type that another way but am drawing a bunch of blanks.) I hit the ground hard and gave out an oof as I looked up my eyes spinning. I saw Blackburn, Apple Fritter and the schools choir teacher all looking down at me. The first pony I heard was the choir teacher who said something along the lines of 'PLEASE DON'T SUE I'M IN ENOUGH PROBLEMS AS IT IS!' I heard Blackburn shout in my face.  
"SOL WHAT'S YOUR CUTIE MARK!" I looked up dazed.  
"I don't… know, I'm… I'm blanking out." I said and Blackburn sighed in relief thinking I was talking about my blank flank.  
"Oh thank goodness, You sure gave us a scare there buddy!" He saw me slowly begin to close my eyes and looked to Apple Fritter and gave a quick nod before they both helped drag me to the school nurse.

-Flashback end-

Pinkie walked up. Wow you play the violin! My friend Octavia plays this Cello thingy! You two should hang out some time!" I had completely ignored Pinkie if you could find that possible as I began my tirade on what happened when I helped Blackburn.  
"Oh and let's not forget the seventh grade!" I said as I slowly began to smile victoriously.

-Flashback… again-

I was once again in the school theatre/gym only this was the middle school theatre and I was a little shaky because of my incident in the theatre from before. I heard Blackburn shout at me from his DJ stand that he asked me to come help set up for the schools dance tonight.  
"COME ON SOL IT'S NOT LIKE THE SAME THING CAN HAPPEN TWICE! BESIDES IT'S A DIFFERENT STAGE!" I gulped and walked onstage and began to walk to the DJ stand . Once I made it Blackburn smiled.  
"See, still in one piece. Now take these power chords and go plug them into the extension chord while I set up the speakers. I smiled and took the chord and walked over to the extension chord not noticing that it was under the drop down curtain. I picked up the other end and clicked the two ends together and smiled until I heard a metallic clang and heard something falling. I looked up and saw the curtain falling and shouted.  
"AW FUCKBERRIEEGGHH!" I let out a horrible breath as the curtain fell on my lower back and wings pinning me to the floor as I tried to get up. I kept struggling and saw Blackburn rushing in front of me looking worried and energetic.  
"Holy shit dude, are you alright?" MY left eye twitched and I shouted at him for the stupid question.  
"I JUST GOT A LITERAL CURTAIN CALL, NO I;M NOT ALRIGHT NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS!" He just sighed and began walking away and I heard him mutter under his breath.  
"Dick," I sighed and looked a little ashamed.  
"I'm sorry Burn I'm just pissed off." I said in a somber tone. And he sighed before laughing.  
"It's alright man, I'm sure it's just your need to bitch about something." I felt my left eye twitch again as I recited my personal mantra.  
"Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it." I felt the curtain pull up off of me and I heard the door open and saw none other than Firehawk come in looking bored as he saw me get up.  
"It happen again?" I just nodded and he sighed.  
"When will you learn to stay away from the theatre?" I rubbed my head and spoke in a joking matter as I poorly glared at Blackburn.  
"When he stops askin for my help." I said as we all had a small laugh.

-Flashback end… again-

I looked at Blackburn and smiled victoriously at the final exhibit.  
"And LET'S not forget what happened our last year of high school!"

-FLASHBACK THRICE!-

It was the last day of High school for me and Blackburn and he wanted it to go out with a bang! So we were setting up a stage alongside Firehawk and Sky to play a song called school's out for all the graduates and I was making sure our amps were all plugged in and everything when I went to plug in the chord. I took a look above me and smiled when I didn't see anything that could have possibly be above me and plugged in the chord doing a little victory dance at finally not suffering some kind of injury on a stage.

-Timeskip to everypony going to the theatre.-

I gulped as my nerves began to slowly tug away at me and I sighed. And gained a false sense of courage. Once everypony was sat down we all got upstage and were introduced. We all smiled and waved then I plucked the first string on my guitar and felt a couple grains of sand fall on the back of my neck. I looked up and saw just in time as three sandbags all consecutively snapped from their ropes and conked me on the head each making me more dazed than the last. I looked as though I had just come from a disability clinic as I slurred one last thing before passing out.  
"Shomepony call she shchool nursh. 'THUD!' " I hit the ground passed out.

- END FLASHBACK FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW!-

Back in present time Blackburn looked at me as if to ask if I was done. I sighed in defeat.  
"Damn it… fine I'll help you set up." He just smiled and we walked off to set up his DJ stand. After we set it up I looked at the time and went to find my father who was actually talking to Fluttershy. I walked up and caught a bit of the conversation.  
"Well I don't see why my son wouldn't take you with us, though he's going to be training a lot while he's there and I'm pretty sure he'll want to make sure you're safe while we're in Everfree." I walked up and smiled.  
"Damn straight!" I said as they both looked at me surprised and I smiled.  
"So what is it you two were talking about just moments ago?" I asked as my father looked away clearly not wanting to talk as Fluttershy seemed to grow a little shyer… if that was even possible. I sighed.  
"Fluttershy, what is it?" She looked at me and spoke in a soft voice.  
"I-I was just wondering if I-I could go with y-you to see your kind in the Everfree forest, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked-"  
It's alright Fluttershy, and yes if you want to go and see the Kitsune then it probably is best to go with me then on your own."

My father raised an eyebrow in question.  
"I could've taken your friend there." I looked at him as if he were an idiot.  
"Um, yeah and when they go missing because you were too busy or distracted with being a king then who's going to know where they went?" He smiled a little ad spoke back.  
"touché," I smiled and looked to Fluttershy, then my father, then the sun to see that it was slowly declining into sunset and sighed.  
"I suggest we go tomorrow morning though so we don't have to walk into Everfree forest at night. My father nodded.  
"Indeed, wouldn't want a run in with any Timberwolves." I smiled and looked at Fluttershy.  
"We'll be going for a week so you might want to find somepony to take care of your animals while you're away." I said with a smile and she nodded.  
"I already did. If you said I could go then Applejack said she'd look after them while I'm away." I smiled.  
"I'll get Sky to help her then so that it's not as stressful." I looked to Sky who stood out in the crowd because of his height and shouted.  
"SKY!" He loked over at me confused and shouted back.  
"WHAT!" I smiled and put a hoof to my mouth.  
"WHILE I'M AWAY OULD YOU PLEASE HELP APPLEJACK TAKE CARE OF FLUTTERSHY'S ANIMALS!" He smiled and shouted back.  
"SURE, BUT I'M GETTING MY USUAL PAY RIGHT?" I sighed and pulled out a bag with forty bits in it and tossed it to him. He just smiled and gave a short wave before he went to go listen to Blackburn DJ. I looked over myself and thought I saw a white unicorn mare with purple shade sunglasses and a blue mane with light blue highlights bobbing her head to the music. I just smiled and looked at my father and Fluttershy.

"Wanna go listen to Blackburn or learn how to behave while we're there?" I smiled at their answers to stay here and my father went ahead and told me and Fluttershy what to do and what not to do while in the Kitsune's territory. Mostly it was to treat everyone as your equal. Men and women alike. No one fox was better than the other, and usually this was supposed to go for him as well but they all treated him like a king. He even had civilians request he have at least a small staff of servants and even when he continuosly denied until they practically backed him into a corner and he gave in. So he had a handful of servants. He also had two guards who were supposed to be by his side at all times but he gave them the slip to come here in order to see me. That actually made me tear up a little and I remembered something and looked at Fluttershy.  
"Oh, and Fluttershy, when my mom gets there do not go anywhere _near_ where there could be screaming." I heard my father gulp and Fluttershy look at me confused.  
"Why, is your mom scary?" I sighed.  
"No she's actually rather quiet herself but I'm sure when she and dad have their reunion there isn't exactly going to be so much happiness as there I would be danger." She looked at me confused and I sighed.  
"My mom can be very emotional." She just oh'd and I saw her give my father a quick glare and snickered. He was sorry for what he did and with leaving your wife and child you know that a women isn't going to just forgive you for what you did. I just tapped Fluttershy's shoulder and the glare disappeared and I looked at her.  
"Fluttershy, the reason she's going to be there is so my father can make things right, at least give him some credit." She looked at my father with a smile and I thought I saw a small tear in my father's eye. I looked at the sunset and noticed that the party had slowly broken apart. Blackburn was taking down his stand and random ponies began to leave.

My father and I waved goodbye to Fluttershy as she left and we looked around. The only ones who were left here were Tia, Luna, Blackburn, and Sky. I assumed that Firehawk went home to get up early. I walked over to Twilight, Tia, and Luna and smiled.  
"Some party eh?" I said startling Luna who had no idea I was there. I looked over and saw Tia and smiled.  
"Well, It was nice seeing you again Tia, I'll see you soon." She smiled.  
"I hope to see you soon as well Sol." I blushed a bit when she called me Sol and I saw a look of realization cross her face.  
"Oh yes Sol, I almost forgot. My sister wanted to tell you something." I smiled and looked at Luna.  
"I see, and what is it you wish tell me Princess Luna?" She looked down a little embarrassed and rubbed her arm.  
"We would just like to thank you for caring about us when we were Nightmare Moon." I smiled.  
"Oh, you don't have to thank me for that. It's just not in my nature to harm Anypony innocent of any crimes." She shook her head.  
"No, we meant that when Nightmare told you we were trapped you were determined to save us. It's just that we've only had our family to care for us when we were just a filly and. And… 'sob'" I felt Luna rush up and hug me as she was crying and I looked and felt shocked. She just kept crying and shock was  
replaced with care as I comforted her as she kept crying.

I felt Tia and my father walk up and they joined in comforting her and I swore I felt Tia crying a little and laughed.  
"Alright everyone my claustrophobia's starting to kick in I need to breath." My father backed off and so did Tia, though Luna stayed for a second before she slowly detached and looked up at me with a smile then at my father, then back at me.  
"We're sorry Prince Solar, it's just that it's been a long time since we last saw our sister and your father and we're feeling rather nostalgic." I smiled.  
"It's alright, I can't say I understand but I can say that there's nothing wrong with being emotional, and please don't call me Prince Solar. Solar or Solar will do just fine." I saw Luna blush and look down and I smiled before I yawned. I took a look at the edge of the horizon and smiled. Better hurry up I think you're a little behind on changing night and day." Tia and Luna's eyes bugged before their horns glowed and they both did their jobs to set the sun and raise the moon. I noticed that the moon was a little farther up then just moonrise and smiled mischievously.  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day or night where both the sun and the moon were late in arriving and leaving." They both had huge blushes on their faces and I thought it was actually cute and yawned again before I snickered.  
"At this rate I'm gonna pass out." I used my reality bending and summoned up a coffee and drank it getting a bit of a buzz now that I was tired and smiled.  
"Alright well I need to sleep, I've gotta get up at dawn to make sure I've got everything ready for when I go to my ancestor's birthplace."

I said as I yawned again and Tia yawned shortly after me and I snickered.  
"Yawning… it's contagious." Said getting a small giggle from Luna and Tia which made me smile. Tia walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"Good night Solar." I smiled as I looked into her eyes.  
"G'night Tia, sweet dreams." Tia and I gave each other a quick peck before we separated and I was hugged by Luna while Tia just giggled for reasons unknown.  
"Good night Pri- Solar." I laughed a little and gave Luna a quick hug back.  
"Good night Luna, have fun with the night." She looked at me strangely.  
"How can we have fun with the night sky?" I sighed and tapped my hoof against her forehead.  
"Oh ye of little imagination, the night sky holds many stars and many sleeping ponies who wouldn't notice if you played with the night sky a little." Her eyes bugged when I finished and she smiled, I had just given her something which could bring her hours of entertainment. She squeezed me harder and I thought I felt a rib crack but brushed it off as my mind playing tricks on me.  
"Thank you Solar, we are grateful for the idea." I snickered and looked at Tia who's had actually looked as if she had just facehoofed for not thinking of it sooner. I smiled as I still felt her crushing me.  
"Luna you have to let go." I got no response.  
"It's starting to hurt." I think I felt her squeeze even tighter.  
"Luna this is starting to get awkward." She shot off blushing and I sighed.  
"We-we're sorry it's just that nopony has ever told us that we could pass the time by moving the stars." I smiled and laughed a little nervously.  
"Don't sweat it, though It's surprising no one's thought of it before." I just snickered before I spread my wings.  
"Dad I'll see you back at the house." And I was off to the house in which I'd lived since I had turned 17.

-Crimson third person-

Crimson looked at Luna who was still madly blushing and smiled.  
"Why does little Luna have crush on my son?" She looked Crimson her eye twitching.  
"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING US THAT!" she said in her royal Canterlot voice which scared Crimson half to death. Luna just looked at Celestia who smiled.  
"Don't worry Lulu, I anticipated this and yes it's alright." Luna's face lit up and she looked at Crimson who sweat dropped and gulped.  
"Well girls I'll see you oooonnnn the last day he's in Everfree?" Celestia just smiled and nodded before she looked at Luna.  
"Come sister, we have much to do tomorrow." Luna nodded and they took off waving goodbye to Crimson who took a moment to sit where he was and look worried.  
"Dear god, I thought Celestia was going to be enough of a challenge for Solar but now that Luna's on him… I'm afraid he may not make it." Crimson stood up and sighed before he chuckled.  
"Oh who am I kidding, he may have some issues but nothing he can't handle." (Real quick would it be handle… or hoofle? Fuck it I'm saying handle.)  
Crimson sighed and looked at the full moon one last time before he left to rest for the night.

AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND CUT!

Okay everyone I'd like to start this off by saying…. yay (Fluttershy yay) it's summer. Writer's galore if you're a highschool student. Also while the next update will be for Eclipse and the Equestrians I will say that I can't wait for you all to send OC's for me to use as characters in the story. Now remember they must be Kitsune and will be part of the cast whenever Solar goes into Everfree to visit his father. Now some tips for color. 'ehem' there's no specific coloring for your Kitsune, they can be any color of the fucking rainbow, I don't care. Just be very specific with your details like when I did the black tips on Solar's ears and tail and the mitten effect on his paws. Whisker marks… also I feel like I need to say this even though it's obvious. Yes I did get the nine tails idea from naruto, only instead of the tails representing how much power he had they're more like a verification. Also, I don't own anything but my oc's in this story which involve Solar Eclipse, Blackburn, Crimson Tail, and another character you shall come to know as Midnight Star. If you've payed attention then you should know who she is. Also the cult thing is also an open discussion. If you want to give me a cult idea for Solar, Sky and them to fight then send them in. but otherwise I'm just going to make their enemies Satanists since Sky is the son of Christ and all that jazz. Also the heartless are still enemies and will make periodic appearances in the story. So if you want to be a pony and a bad guy, then go for the cult thing. And don't worry I'll give credit where it's due. I'm not that dick who takes credit for what others do. If you saw my shoutout from earlier than you should know this. Though I will say that reality bending is one power I've always wanted to have alongside electrokinesis so I guess that's kind of confusing for everyone cause you're looking all over the place trying to figure out where the hell I got it from. ANYWAY, ranting aside just send me in your characters, cult ideas for foes, and I'll see if I can make them happen. One final message before I go.

DON'T GO IN THE WATEEEEERRRRRRR 'CHOMP' You're missing a (choose body part) and scream as you bleed out… unless the shark took your head… then you're just fucked.


	5. Everfree part 1

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 5- Everfree, part 1

Hello one and all to The Tales of Solar Eclipse. Now I know some of you who read my stories wonder what's with me asking you if I should keep or get rid of Eclipse and the Equestrians? Well don't worry about it, cause It's here to stay. (confetti pops out and kazoos are heard) Anyway now I'm also excited because I'm finally going to get to show you all, the Kitsune race and how they live. I'll also be introducing Solar's nemesis for the story, when? In one of the three parts that I shall be making so get ready. I would also like to thank, Timefather64, MyLugiaTamer and Djsoresupon3 for the OC's. they shall be put into play very soon. So let us begin the tales of the young prince's life.

I'm also adding on a couple characters of mine which I've been holding in my back pocket alongside a new style of typing for two of the characters  
Sun; **Hello my name is Sun, It's a pleasure to meet you.**  
Moon; **{What's up I'm moon, your classic Badass!}  
**Solar;[why are you two in my head again?]  
quick message, had this in my back pocket since chapter two.  
-Solar pov-

I woke up around ten in the morning and stretched before I reached over and put on my glasses. I got up yawned and walked to the restroom to take a shower.  
-elapsed time later-  
I got out and dried off my fur coat with a towel and shook it out. I smiled at my fox form and walked out of my room grabbing my dark blue jeans and black tee shirt. I smiled as I grabbed my previously prepared saddlebag and made it disappear like all reality benders do then grabbed my guitar case and strapped it to my back. It was weird not using magic on it like usual but it all just felt so natural. I yawned again and pulled up a cold coffee glug to wake me up and downed it in seconds. I smacked my lips and let out a satisfied ah once I finished the caffeinated drink and smiled.  
"There we go, now where did I put those two?" I said as I looked around my room for my two hunting knives which I called sun and moon. Yeah I know it sounds strange and to be honest it's a long story as to why they're called that. I'll tell ya later but right now I've got some knives to find. I looked around and facepalmed before I turned to the mantle that was on the nightstand next to my bed. It held both sun and moon along with their sheathes. I smirked and first picked up sun with one of my tails as I had become more accustomed to controlling them.

I looked at suns sheathe and as you would expect, a golden sun was engraved on the front of the sheathe, which was as white as snow. I looked at the pommel of the knife which held a pure white round stone which seemed to glow with light when you looked at it. The handle was made of gold and the hilt was as well. I pulled the knife from its sheathe slowly and carefully, once I pulled it out completely I looked at the foot and a half long blade which looked to be a pure white with a serrated edge. I touched my finger to the tip and felt it draw blood and smiled at it as I felt the blade pulse in happiness and joy. I smiled. As I spoke to Sun.  
[Hello Sun it's good to speak to you again] I felt the blade tinge and heard a voice.  
**Hello Solar, I must say that your change in appearance is a surprise to both Moon and Myself.**  
I snickered.  
[yeah I know, how is Moon doing anyway?]  
**{WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME YOURSELF DIPSHIT!}** I sighed and went over to the mantle and picked up Moon who was in his black sheathe which had a silver crescent moon engraved on it. I looked at the pommel and saw the round pure black stone which held a lot of truly wicked power, if Moon were wicked. The handle was a beautiful ebony and the hilt was silver. I pulled the sheathe off of the blade and looked at the pure black steel blade which was similar to how Sun was made only it had a tooth on the bladed end. I pricked my finger only for the blade to gain a mind of its own and slide all the way down my hand as a small gash was on my palm. I yelped in pain and shouted at moon.  
"YOU GREEDY LITTLE BASTARD I'LL STICK YOU IN A ROCK LIKE EXCALIBUR!" I heard silence at that and a little weeping. I sighed and stroked moons hilt. (I know what you're thinking… so stop.)  
[Moon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you.] I thought to the poor blade who I heard sniff and imagined him putting on a fake smile when he spoke.  
**{It's cool man, just don't say shit like that, it really hurts.}** I smiled.  
[Come on badass I think you two deserve some time to walk around.] I heard Sun squeal in happiness as I looked at him alongside Moon as we both spoke.  
[you can hand over your man card now.]  
**{You have lost all rights to call yourself a man.}** Now the funny thing was is that I could've sworn I saw a little card be tossed into the air in front of my face before both my blades began to glow.

I looked in front of me at the two sources of light. One black one white. From the white light came a Unicorn with a pure white coat and a long neatly kept mane which was the same length as mine and was a golden blonde, he had bright pink eyes and a long white fox tail with a golden tip. I smiled.  
"Hello Sun," Sun smiled. I noticed he was wearing gold rimmed reading glasses a long sleeved white dress shirt with a golden tie and white dress pants.  
"_**Hello Solar, it's good to be outside again!**_" Sun said quiet and shyly like Fluttershy, I looked over to the black light and out stepped a Pegasus with a pure black coat and an incredibly shaggy silver mane which was again the same length as mine, He had glowing red eyes and had nine fox tails with silver tips and in depth whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an ebony colored hoodie with the sleeves ripped off and baggy black pants with holes in the knees and a silver chain attached and wore red tinted sunglasses which were lowered on the bridge of his nose so that you could see his eyes.  
"What's up Moon?" He had a smile on his face that just screamed smartass and a tone to match.  
"**What's up man! Seriously though, don't mention the Excalibur thing again, that's like the worst thing you could possibly say to a blade, let alone your Badass conscience!**" I sighed,  
"Um yeah, sorry, just stop taking so much blood." I looked at the dried blood in my fur and sighed,  
"And I just took a shower too." I went to the restroom and washed the blood out of my fur. I sighed and smelled my palm which still had the metallic scent of my blood on it. I sighed at the damned needs to allow those two to manifest, a little blood goes a long way, and these two are what I got out of it. I turned to Sun and Moon who were both looking at the picture of me and the girls with the same smug look on either's face. I sighed.  
"Aw Fuckberries here we go."

I said before Moon put a wing over my shoulder.  
"**Why Solar I didn't know you went after more than one mare. I think I've found a whole new respect for you.**" I just blushed and spoke quietly.  
"They're my friends Moon just drop it." Moon just smirked and kept going.  
"**I'd especially like to know what that Pink one can do, she looks like she can party hard!**" Moon winked at me as I got the hidden meaning in his words and blushed hard before I conked him on the head and Sun walked up.  
"_**Oh please be quiet now Moon you're embarrassing him, though if I had to pick one I'd go for the one with the rainbow mane.**_" I sighed and spoke bemused.  
"Alright, that's it you're going back in the pommels." I said as they both began to glow, I saw the look of shock on both their faces before they both became large balls of energy which shrank and to the size of the pommel and were stones again. I heard Moon shout at me.  
**{Prick, we were just having a little fun with ya}** Sun spoke as well.  
**I agree with Moon, I wanted to meet the mares personally.** I just sighed in annoyance.  
[Why don't the two of you just go through my memories and get back to me in a couple hours?] I heard them both huff felt them as they probed through my memories of the past couple days.

I walked out of my room and smiled as I saw My father and Blackburn sitting down having a civilized discussion. I walked past them and into the kitchen grabbing some toast and walking to the living room munching on the bread.  
"Come on you two we've gotta forest to go into." I said as Blackburn sighed.  
"Can't Firehawk and Sky are both off getting Fluttershy." I sighed.  
"Then come on we're going out." Blackburn looked at me.  
"Out where?" I sighed and answered in annoyance.  
"I don't know, somewhere, maybe we can go visit Pinkie at Sugarcube corner."  
**{FUCK YEAH LET'S GO!}** I sighed,  
[go away Moon.] He laughed in my head.  
**{Aw hell naw if you're gonna see that Pink bitch I'm not goin anywhere!}  
Moon Don't call her a bitch it's disrespectful.** Sun said agitated. I heard Moon snicker.  
**{Dude callin them bitches is my way of respect, now if I called her a whore THEN I'd be disrespecting her!}**  
[ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! MOON DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD UNLESS I SAY IT'S OKAY OR I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOU iNTO AN ETERNAL REST!] I heard silence and sighed.  
[Sorry Moon, just go back to my memories alright?] I heard him laugh.  
**{Whatever man, I'm sorry, I know how much you hate that word.}** I smiled and so did Sun.  
**Why Moon, are you actually apologizing?  
{FUCK YOU SUN IT'S ONLY RIGHT THEY'RE HIS FRIENDS AFTER ALL!}  
Time and place Moon.** I heard Moon throw his hooves in the air and retreat into my memories. Sun just laughed before he retreated too. I sighed and looked at Blackburn who looked amused.  
"Sun and Moon giving you a run for your money again?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, they're really active today."

My father got up.  
"Wait, who are Sun and Moon? Do you mean Celestia and Luna?" I snickered.  
"No dad, it's a long story but the best I can say right now is that it was a misfired spell." He looked confused.  
"Oh, um, okay then we'll talk about it later." I sighed as they both got up.  
"I'll meet you by the entrance to Everfree forest when you're ready to go." My father walked out the door and I smiled at Blackburn.  
"Go with him please?" I said as I walked out the door and Blackburn sighed  
"Always me, never anypony else." He walked out the front door grumbling to himself as he followed my father to the entrance of Everfree forest.

I sighed as I walked into Ponyville and got stares of curiosity. I couldn't blame em, I mean yeah I hated attention but when you're an Alicorn with fox features and nine fox tails waving behind you, you tend to attract attention. I sighed before I smirked and remembered that I was still wearing my weights. I used a spell that got rid of all the weight in them and smirked before I did a quick stretch fluffed my wings before taking flight and traveling at speed not capable of being tracked by the pony's naked eye… Well, at least ponies who only travelled at what me, Firehawk, Blackburn, and Sky like to call 'civilian pace'. Now if a somepony like Rainbow Dash was around she would at least catch a glimpse. But until that happens I'll just keep goin. I smiled and blurred in front of Sugarcube corner as my jaw dropped, why? Because it looked like the biggest most diabetes inducing chocolate sundae ever. Of all time. I snapped out of it when I felt somepony picking my jaw up off the floor. I looked to my right and saw Firehawk and Sky smirking at me and I swore they had a look of victory on their faces.  
"What's got you two so happy?" Sky walked up.  
"I used that forty bits you gave me to good use and hired some colt to watch the animals while we all go up to the fox village in Everfree. I swore I felt my eye twitching before I sighed.  
"Alright, just make sure you talk to my father on how to-"  
"I've already been there, I just want to see a friend of mine while we're there." I was about to rip a new one on Sky for interrupting me but sighed and turned back to Sugarcube corner with a smile.

[Moon, I'll let you out if you behave.]  
**{AW HELL YEAH! LET ME OUT, I SWEAR I'LL BEHAVE!}** I smirked and slid Moon out from my sleeve and pricked my arm allowing him to take form next to me. He smirked and waved to Sky and Firehawk who both looked bemused.  
"**What's up guys, you look like I'm gonna do something Solar would do.**" I smirked and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Behave, remember?" He smirked.  
**"Oh yeah, I forgot that."** He smiled and kicked the door to the bakery open and took a long sniff at the air which was laced with the scent of freshly baked cupcakes. He smirked and shouted.  
**"DADDY'S HOME KIDDO'S NOW WHERE ARE THOSE CUPCAKES!"** I smirked, for Moon this _was_ behaved, at least this is the best we got. I looked in and saw a couple ponies sitting at tables and having some kind of sugared treat and smiled as I walked in.  
"I'm not with him." I said passing by with Firehawk and Sky as we all smiled smugly and Moon just faceplanted. Poor guy,  
**{Fuck off man I don't need no sympathy!}** I smirked.  
[I know, you just said you needed it.] He just huffed and walked over sitting next to Firehawk who was snickering and Sky who just sighed in content. I walked up to the counter to talk to Mr. Cake.  
"Hey Mr. Cake is Pinkie in?" He looked at me as if he were in a lunch rush. I took a quick look at the clock noticing it was a little past eleven… [oh. Well I feel stupid.]  
**{BITCHES BE TRIPPIN SOLAR FEELS STUPID!}** I grimaced and turned to Moon.  
"Fuck off." I said in an emotionless tone and he smirked.  
"**I would, but this is a public place man.**" My face grew hot and I looked at Mr. Cake who was snickering and cleared my throat.  
So, is she in, I wanted to say bye while I'm gone all week." HE looked at me with a sad smile.  
"Sorry Solar, she just left saying she had something to do." I frowned.  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll take five, actually make that half a dozen cupcakes to go please." He smiled and handed me half a dozen right off the bat and I smiled.  
"Thanks Mr. Cake, I'll make sure I eat it with pride!" I said before we both smiled and I started walking out.  
"Come on she ain't here." I heard Moon moan in protest as we all left.  
"**Can't believe it man, I wanted to meet that chick and see if we could throw some kind of Epic party.**" I snickered as I began to walk to the boutique. Maybe Rarity was in.

-Timeskip to noon-

I couldn't fucking believe it. Nopony was home, Not Pinkie, not Rarity, not Applejack, Rainbow Dash, or even Twilight! Moon was just munching away at a cupcake as we all walked back to my house to get Fluttershy after Sly told me that that's where he told her to go. I sighed as I opened the door with my eyes closed. I kept them closed as I walked all the way through my window and to the back porch gnawing on a cupcake until I felt somepony tap me on the shoulder.  
"Yeah," I asked through my cupcake.  
"Solar what's wrong you don't look happy." I sighed.  
"Well I wanted to say bye to everypony. Before. I…" I turned around and saw six mares all looking at me with concern and I could've sworn I didn't do a face hoof right then, no I did an Epic facehoof.  
"Hey girls, I came by to say bye before I take off into the Everfree forest." I said hoping to do something to lighten the mood.  
"**OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOLAR QUIT ACTIN LIKE SUCH A PUSS!**" I turned into fox form and held up a middle finger to Moon.  
"FUCK YOU MOON!" He smiled.  
"Time and place man."  
**HEY THAT'S MY LINE!  
{FUCK OFF SUN I DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT} **The girls looked confused and turned around to see Moon standing there with an obnoxious, shit eating grin on his face.  
"**Come on I know I'm good looking but I didn't know I was a stud!**" I sighed and a shit ton of bricks fell on top of Moon transforming him back into a large black cloud of energy before he came back to me and was once again in my knife's pommel. I looked at the girls.  
"Girls, that was one of my consciences', He calls himself Moon so that's his name don't wear it out." I said standing up and looking at them.  
"No questions on how he's not in my head, let's just call it a spell gone wrong.  
**{Tch, dude whatever you know you love us, no homo}** I sighed.  
[Yeah, you two and your… well I don't know what to call it.  
**Yay we're loved.** I sighed and looked back at the girls shutting both my consciences out.  
"So I take it you're all here to say bye?" Twilight nodded.  
"Yes, and also we wanted to know if we could go?" She asked hopefully and I sighed looking as though I were being backed into a corner.

"Um, no sorry you can't all go." Rainbow flew up.  
"BUT WHY NOT!" I sighed and got my personal space back.  
"First off, I'm a little apprehensive at even letting Fluttershy go because I'll be training while I'm there, it's not some vacation. Second, I can't keep an eye on all of you." Applejack looked confused.  
"Why would ya have to, we can handle ourselves." I shook my head.  
"No, you _think_ you can handle yourselves but, and trust me with where I'm going with this because this is the main reason why I say this." I said as they all looked as if ready to beat the ever living shit out of me, well, everyone except Fluttershy and Pinkie who looked a little offended. I sighed.  
"First off on the list is the fact that I have no idea how a Kitsune would treat someone other than its own race, and the only example I have to go off of is my father, I need more information than just one. Second ,my mother is going to be showing up there shortly after and I need to make sure she _doesn't_ kill my father.  
And third, if I'm going up as a prince to them then I at least have to spend my first week trying to get to know my people, I can't have too many distractions or somepony running off to do whatever they damn well please because if they do something offensive it falls back on _me_ now maybe you can come with me again some other time but right now is a definite _no._" They all looked disheartened and I sighed.  
"Just not right now all right, I promise I'll take each and every one of you out there but right now I have to think of first impressions. Can't have them thinking I'm some dick or some lazy ass fuck who doesn't give two shits about others." I saw Twilight and the girls have a small smile before I was enveloped in a group hug and heard Moon in my head again.

**{AW HELL YEAH MAN, WE GET ALL THE BI- CHICKS!}** I smiled.  
[I'll let it slide for now.] I heard him smirk and chuckle before he cleared his throat.  
**{Hell yeah man, we get all the bitches!}** I sighed as we all parted and I heard someone knock on the backdoor. I looked behind me and saw my father who gave a short wave. I opened the door and he smiled.  
"We ready to go?" I smiled and motioned the guys and Fluttershy to all step forward which we did.  
"Yeah we're ready." He smiled.  
"Good cause your friend Blackburn is starting to get annoying."  
"FUCK OFF YOU OLD PRICK!" I sighed and turned to the other girls.  
"See ya in a week, don't forget." And with that we were covered in a crimson light as we were transported to the Palace.

-At the palace-

my back hit the ground hard and then felt Fluttershy fall on top of me with her lips just inches from mine. She opened her eyes and took a second to register what happened before we both shot apart blushing, for some reason I was thinking about how beautiful her eyes were and slapped myself for daring to think such thoughts.  
**Oh I see you like shy mares don't you Solar?** I blushed up a storm at Sun's comment.  
[SHUT IT SUN!] I looked over to see Sky getting up and smile at me.  
"I'll be back later I want to see my friend while we're here." And just like that he took off. I sighed and looked at Fluttershy who was still blushing and sighed again.  
"Look Fluttershy, I know it was an accident on my father's part but I'm sorry." I said as I sat down next to her as she just blushed harder.  
"I-It's alright Solar, I'm just a little embarrassed is all."  
**{WHOA HOLD UP SOLAR I'M GETTING SOME RED FLAGS OVER THERE!}**  
**Oh just leave them alone Moon can't you see she's trying to say something to him?  
{Dude I can't see anything other than the fact that she likes the guy, QUICK SOLAR TRY TO GET LAID!}  
**[SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!] I thought as my coat by now was incredibly bright red and Fluttershy looked up at me.  
"Solar are y-you alright?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, just my consciences being dicks is all." I looked at my father who also looked to be serious.  
"Shall we start your training?" I nodded and followed him out of the throne room. Fluttershy, Blackburn, and Firehawk just followed.

-Sky third person-

Sky was flying toward the house of his good friend Murphy tidol. He landed next to the front door and smiled as he knocked, when it opened to reveal!  
(haha, I'm so evil, Don't worry you'll be introduced to all the OC's next chapter)

-Solar pov-

I was looking at my father as I widened my stance. He looked at me with cold red eyes as he became serious and ready to fight, mine did the same.  
**{COME ON SOLAR LET'S GO LUNAR ECLIPSE ON THIS BITCH AND GET IT OVER WITH!}** I shook my head.  
"No I'm gonna try to use a couple new moves that I've learned. Besides Lunar Eclipse is just overkill."  
**{ BUT IT'S SO BADASS! COME ON JUST FOR A COUPLE SECONDS!}**  
[No, now be quiet.]  
My father smirked.  
"If you're done conversing with your conscience we can get this started." I nodded and he smiled as we both widened our stances and I changed into a Kitsune and knelt low looking ready to pounce.  
"BEGIN!" HE shouted and we both shot into the air each of us exchanging blow after blow but not landing a single successful hit. I dodged an uppercut and smiled, he left an opening. I immediately kneed him in the chest with my right hind leg knocking the wind out of him before I drew Moon and attempted a slash at his face only to nick his wrist as blood came from it. He sighed.  
"Now is it really necessary to pull a knife on your father?" I snarled.  
"Is it necessary to run away without so much as a goodbye?" He looked a little heartbroken and sighed.  
" touché son, however." He looked at my feet and smirked.  
"You left yourself open." I looked at the ground as it began to rumble.  
"SHIT!" I jumped up into a tree narrowly avoiding an earth blast where I had been standing and looked at my father before I smirked.  
"If we're playing with elements." I used static electricity on my feet to stick to the tree branch I was on and smirked.  
"Then let's see you dodge this." I charged my paw with electricity and heard something akin to birds chirping before I catapulted myself off of the branch toward my father at high speeds ready to impale him with the statically charged paw.  
" LIGHTNING EDGE!" I shouted only for him to narrowly dodge it and get grazed on the shoulder as I kept going shattering all the trees in the way of my hand.  
"FUCK!" I shouted knowing I had missed and saw my father pull up four boulders around himself before launching them at me. I immediately drew Sun and Moon and charged them with electricity as the bolts danced and slashed the boulders to bits before I pointed Sun at my father and shot a bolt of Electricity at him. He narrowly dodged again but his right arm was nicked and it went numb. He looked at it shocked before looking at me and I smirked.  
"You're wondering why you can't use it right? Well allow me to clarify, you see the brain functions on electrical pulses sent throughout the entire body. Things like the five senses fall under this category and thus a simple damage to a major nerve and anything that isn't getting immediate messages from the brain past that nerve renders it useless. So now you can no longer use your right arm unless another electrical current cancels out what I the previous one had done." I said as I smiled victoriously only for my father to laugh and tap his arm and it move again. I snarled.  
"Damn it."  
**Next time just finish the fight instead of boast, that way you **_**can**_** win.**  
[shut up Sun]

I immediately began to charge electricity around my left and right arm as little sparks began to detach and grow wings taking the shape of butterflies. I smirked and looked at my father as they all hid.  
"So let's continue then shall we?" I said as I blurred out of sight and appeared at his side with my paw right by his face, once I punched it his head exploded into mud and my eyes widened.  
"What the?" 'POW' I felt a paw connect with the side of my face as I flew into a tree.  
"SOLAR!" I looked over and saw Fluttershy on the edges of her hooves with tears in her eyes and I smiled.  
"Don't worry Shy," I pulled myself out of the tree.  
"It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me." I said with a stupid smile as I looked at my father who smirked and spoke quietly.  
"You know she reminds me of your mother back when she and I first met, always caring about others-POW" I sent him flying into a tree with a backhand.  
**{AW HELL YEAH MAN YOU JUST BITCH SLAPPED YOUR OLD MAN!}** I smirked, that actually felt good.  
**Solar. I know what you're thinking and nothing good can come of it.** I sighed.  
[Fine, but it's still a thought.] I thought Sun was about to retort but didn't listen as I was now focused on my father pulling himself out of the tree and sighed.  
"Bitch slapped by my own son, never thought I'd see the day." I snarled.  
"COME ON SOL THIS GUY'S A PUSH OVER JUST END IT ALREADY!" Blackburn shouted and Firehawk sighed.  
"You can't see it can you, Solar's father is holding back. If anything Solar is at a disadvantage." Blackburn looked at Firehawk  
"Go fuck yourself Hawk, Fluttershy what do you think?" He looked at Fluttershy who was on the edge of her hooves not paying attention to Blackburn but Solar and he sighed.  
"OF course he gets the shy one, not just happy with the Princess but nooooo he just gets em all." Blackburn looked back to me and my father. He looked serious and charged me as we once again entered a close combat scruff exchanging punches and kicks until I smirked and did a front flip bringing my tails down on his head smashing him into the ground causing the earth to shatter underneath him. I smirked.  
"COME ON IS THAT ALL YA GOT?" I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around only to get punched square in the nose busting the left lens on my glasses I got up and wiped the blood away from my mouth as I jerked my glasses off and my vision blurred slightly. I sighed and looked at my father who looked a little fuzzy and smirked.  
"Don't think I'm done yet, I've still got a couple tricks up my sleeve!" I said as I literally pulled up my sleeve and had electricity completely consume my arm. I pulled it back before launching it forward sending another paw made of electricity at my father  
"FLASH STRIKE!"  
I shouted at my father who dove underground to dodge. I smirked,  
"So that's how the bastard's been dodging my attacks huh?" I looked at the ground beneath me and jumped into the air only to meet my father in mid air as he punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. He smirked.

"Good, but not good enough!" He said as he punched me into the ground shattering it to pieces around where I had landed. I got up with struggle as I coughed up some blood and smiled. [Bastard's got game I'll give im that.] I heard Sun nod his approval before speaking.  
**I know how to use our good spell as an attack.** My eyes widened.  
[HOW, SUN TELL ME NOW SO I HAVE A CHANCE AT WINNING THIS] he sighed and sent me the spell turned elemental attack and I smirked. Time to set off the trap and start the final attack. I got up and looked around, all the electric I had releasedin the middle of the fight had multiplied into large masses of butterflies, moths, blue jays, robins, phoenixes, and crows all waiting for the signal to strike. I smirked.

" HEY DAD IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH!" I shouted as my swarm attacked.  
"HURRICANE'S SWARM!" I shouted as he was enshrouded in the hurricane of animals made of electricity, I immediately began charging the attack in my paw as it was enshrouded in white with a crimson outline. I looked up and saw my father come out of the hurricane battered and burnt gasping hard as he looked down at me with a smile.  
"Not bad son, that was pretty sneaky of you to use a trap in the fight." I smiled wide.  
"Thanks dad, what can I say," I began to pull my palm up as the orb continued to form.  
"I'm a sly fox." I said as he looked at my hand warily.  
"Um son, what's that?" HE said with a little fear as the orb finished and I played innocent.  
"Oh it's nothing really, jut mY BASS CANNON!" I shouted at the end with pride as I pointed it at him and fired a huge as white beam with a crimson outline as an awesome bass tone could be heard pulsing from the giant ray as it extended into the forest away from the public. I looked to the side to see my father burnt and huffing before I dropped to my knees.  
"Damn it… I lost." I said before falling over unconscious and both Fluttershy and my father run up to me.  
"SOLAR PLEASE BE OKAY!" My father got up.  
"Move out of the way Fluttershy I can heal him." My father's paws glowed as he got to work on healing my wounds.

CUT!

SO how'd you like Solar's first epic fight scene? Did you expect that bass cannon cause I've also had that in my back pocket for a while. Gotta say I love this chapter because it's the first chapter where we get to see Solar be a total badass. Anyway I'll catch ya next chapter where we introduce all the new OC's YAYS! ALSO, I SUGGEST YOU ALL READ Timegather64's fic hear the voices of Samuel. I think it's great, it's creepy, got action, gore, comedy, and a little romance in it. Anyway enough promoting, be ready for the next chapter Fillies and Gentlecolts cause it's gonna be hectic!


	6. Everfree part 2

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 6- Everfree part 2

ELLO one and all to part two of The Tales of Solar Eclipse! This chapter I shall be introducing OC's, finally. I shall also be doing a good four day time skip because Solar would spend it getting to know his new friends or train and that's when you get to watch his mom kick the shit out of his father. And if you've noticed the new profile pic, yes that's Solar's mug shot in fox form. Now then I thought I had something else to say. But. I can't quite remember what. Damn memory. OH WAIT, now I remember, I also have a name for the group for the good guys. So here's a promoter.

Solar and Sky pop up.

Solar clears his throat.  
"Hello one and all to the tales of my life. Now as said before we finally have a name for the group." Sky pops up.  
"The name of our little group is called Everfree, and no we didn't name it after the Everfree forest." Solar pops back up.  
"We named it Everfree because we forever free the world of evil cults and monsters!" Sky pops back up again.  
"We aren't taking members quite yet though, gonna get farther into the story first." Solar's eye twitched.  
"Yeah… the story… 'sigh' anyway if you want to be a member make a character but keep him or her in your back pocket until we're ready to accept new members." Sky pops back up again.  
"So yeah, though we're using the OC's we've already gotten as members right?" Sky asked Solar who just nodded.  
"Yes Sky, and I think we made our point so let's get on with the story." Sky nodded before they both walked out of the room.

-Blackburn third person-

Blackburn sighed as he and everyone else, minus Sky who was still out doing whatever the hell he was doing. Blackburn sighed and looked to the bed to see Fluttershy and Firehawk by Solar's side both with hopeful looks on their faces. Crimson had told them that Solar would be fine and would just need a quick check up from the nurse. Fluttershy and Firehawk both looked lose to tears and Blackburn sighed.  
"Crimson said he'd be fine you two, you're crying over spilled milk." Fluttershy looked up at him giving him a cold stare… not THE stare mind you, but a cold one.  
"You're friend got hurt and your treating it like it's an everyday thing! What kind of friend are you?" Blackburn sighed.  
"Honestly, I get it, you're worried cause he got hurt. I'm worried about him to, but since his life isn't in any danger than I don't have much to worry about. Besides the guys had holes in his chest and broken bones, if anything this is just a couple scratches to him." Blackburn said as if this really weren't that big of a deal. Firehawk got up as a lone tear slid.  
"Fluttershy, I hate to say it but Blackburn's right. Solar'll be fine, he just needs to wake up." Firehawk walked over and grabbed Blackburn by the shoulder and got him up.  
"Come on let's leave him be." Firehawk and Blackburn began to walk to the door before looking back at Fluttershy.  
"You comin, I'm sure he'll want to wake up knowing we're still going." Fluttershy shook her head.  
"I-I'll stay here until h-he wakes up." Firehawk sighed.  
"Suit yourself, come on Blackburn." They both walked out and Fluttershy slowly walked back to Solar's bedside.

She watched as Solar breathed lightly in his sleep barely making a sound. (fun fact, did you know that the louder you snore in your sleep the more heavy of a sleeper you are? Anyway, back to Solar and Fluttershy.) All she heard was him breathing as an idea popped in her head which made her blush a deep red. She sat there a few minutes contemplating on whether she should do it or not before she looked determined and looked down at Solar. She lifted her head back up to make sure nopony was around to see and making sure no one was she looked back down and slowly descended toward Solar's face. As her hair brushed against his face as she descended.

-Solar pov-

I felt something silky smooth rub against my nose making me twitch it in irritation. I opened my eyes to see what could have been irritating my nose only for them to bug at what I saw. I saw Fluttershy… with her eyes closed… slowly descending… towards me.  
"F-F-Fluttershy what are you doing?" I asked in surprise as my face went through ten shades of red that weren't crimson. Fluttershy's eyes shot open and she gasped as she immediately shot back looking incredibly shy right then as her blush put mine to shame.  
"S-Solar I-I-I th-thought y-y-you w-were sleeping?" She squeaked as she hid her face behind her hair looking incredibly cute. I stuttered.  
"W-w-well yeah I-I was! But I f-f-felt something soft r-r-rubbing on m-m-my nose and woke up!" We both looked at each other for a second before averting our eyes which is when my good buddies decided to join the conversation.

**Wow Solar, I think I changed my mind, I like Fluttershy more. She's just so cute!  
{specially since she tried to French ya while you were sleeping!}  
**[That's bullshit and you now it! Fluttershy's too innocent to do something like that!]  
**{Psh, whatever man we all saw that tongue comin' from a mile away!}  
I do believe Moon is right Solar, I saw it too.**  
[Oh would you both just shut. Up!]  
**{Hell no man this is fuckin hilarious! Not only did you get that shy mare to like you BUT she also tried to get at you while you were sleepin!}  
Oh Moon just stop, that was clearly a rape attempt in the making.  
**[OH. MY. GOD. SHUT. UP!] I looked at Fluttershy who was still in her spot blushing like mad and I sighed before I walked over to her.  
"Fluttershy, iiis something bothering you?"  
[Smooth one dumbass, of course there is.]  
**Oh please, you could've said worse like 'Why the hell did you try to French me in my sleep?** I just ignored Sun and focused on Fluttershy who just curled into a ball as I got closer. I sat next to her and she hid under her wings.  
"Oh come on Shy you can tell me, what's wrong?" I saw her slowly curl into a tighter ball before she sprung out and clung to my chest. She rubbed her head on the fur patch on my chest and I blinked in confusion as she cried.  
"I-I just saw you get hurt and, and, I just couldn't help myself!" I smiled a kind heartwarming smile as I patted her back and just tried to keep her calm.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm still here and I'm fine. See." I said as she looked up at me before I looked down at my body which didn't have a single scratch on it. She looked up at me and I wiped away the tears in the corners of her eyes.  
"There's no reason to cry, besides I told you I'd be training didn't I? getting a little scraped up comes along with training." I said with a small laugh as she just looked up at me like I was something else. Not like an outsider, but, something you just didn't want to let go. I looked down at her with a smile as she and I both got up.  
"Now why don't we go find the other guys and get a look around the town."

I looked over to the door and saw my father and a light pink fox with white tipped ears and sighed before looking at Fluttershy.  
"Go find Firehawk and tell I'm awake please, I need to handle my father." I said with a small sigh as Fluttershy just nodded and left the room. I felt my sight linger on her walking away and heard Sun and Moon in my head.  
**{Man look at that flank!}  
Oh hush Moon, though I must agree it's a nice sight!**  
[Why do you two torture me?] Moon laughed.  
**{Because it's fun}  
Don't forget, we're the voices in your head, we only think what you think.  
**I inwardly groaned. [I hate you two, especially when you're right.]  
I looked back toward my father and the nurse who looked to be around my age and seemed to be a little nervous.

I looked at the nurse who was blushing and smiled as I offered a paw.  
"Where are my manners, I'm Solar Eclipse." I said as she smiled as well but bowed instead of shook my paw which made my eye involuntarily twitch.  
"Hello Prince Solar, my name is magenta fleur, I'm the royal nurse who does normal checkups and light patch ups." I looked at the rest of her close which involved the white coat, white v-neck and a white skirt. Her hair was magenta and tied into a loose bun while her fur coat was a light pink and her ears, paws, and tail all had snow white tips. Her eyes reminded me of rarity's and were a bright orange color which made me smirk, her whisker marks were also much thinner than mine or my father's which must have been a female characteristic. I snickered.  
"Aw come on, you know how to shake hands right?" She looked at me a little apprehensive.  
"Well. Yes but it's not proper for a servant to be anything but formal with royalty." I smirked.  
"Psh, royalty shmoyalty, there's nothing wrong with shaking hands!" I pushed my hand a little more forward and she looked at it with shock before she slowly took it and gave it a quick shake. I smiled wide.  
"THERE YA GO!" She just blushed and my father sighed.  
**{Wait Solar, this is a perfect set up to bang the nurse. Quick kick your old man out and get to buidness!}  
Ugh, Moon please, if anything he should at least see if Fluttershy wants to join!**  
[WOULD YOU TWO STOP! I SWEAR IT'S ALWAYS FUCK THIS, OR BANG THAT! UNLESS YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY DON'T SAY A DAMN THING!] I heard silence reign through my mind and I sighed.

My dad just rolled his eyes and looked to Magenta Fleur.  
"Well Fleur I leave my son in your capable paws, I've got to get ready for our next training session." My father left the room and I felt what little security I had of not being outright attacked slip away. I looked at Fleur and laughed and she just blushed a little more. I felt an awkward silence coming on and decided to break it before it happened.  
"So yeah, let's both just get this done before anyone busts into the room." I said as I sighed and she looked confused.  
"But, Prince Solar who would have so little manners that they'd just bust in?" I snickered.  
"My friend Blackburn, he's always busting down doors wherever he goes." She just looked confused again and spoke in a sweet but annoyed tone.  
"He sounds like a ruffian." I just laughed and turned to her.  
"Yeah, I guess he is, but he usually means well." I saw her paws glow green and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"What's with your paws?" I asked pointing at them clueless and Fleur sighed.  
"Wow, you really are new here aren't you?" I just shrugged.  
"Yeah, though I read the book on all the elemental powers and nothing ever involved glowing green paws." She looked a little downcast.  
"That's because it's a healing element, it's not meant for battle like the ones you did read about." She said as she looked at her paws. I just smiled.  
"Then that just means you have a kind heart , so you can't use it to fight, that just means your important to the ones who _can_. I mean I know I'd like another way to heal other than having Firehawk sear my wounds shut, or go through that pain in the ass, regeneration spell." I said with disdain at the spell which sapped so much magic that it just wasn't normal. I looked at Fleur who was blushing a deep crimson.

**Solar, I think you just made another one fall for you.  
{Heh, and he didn't even try to make her fall for im, ATTA BOY!}**  
[I hate you two so much right now that words cannot _describe_ the resentment I currently feel.]  
**{Love you to buddy}  
I wonder if all the girls we'd met would drool at Lunar Flare?**  
[… DAMN IT, now I'm thinking about it.]  
I looked at Fleur and smiled.  
"So, that physical?" The blush on her face vanished and she had a look of realization on her face.  
"Oh, um, right, just go ahead and lie down and I'll do a quick full body examination to make sure the King did alright in healing you." I just shrugged and lied down on my back on the bed. Her paws were once again lit up and she began to hover them over me as she did the examination. She was alright until she got past my torso and had to examine below the belt. Needless to say once she was finished she had a large blush and couldn't meet my eyes.  
"W-well s-sir everyth-thing ch-checks out al-alright." She got up and began to walk away trying to hide her face. I just looked at her confused wondering what could've possibly made her act that way until it hit me.  
[A full body exam.]  
**{SHIT MAN SHE CHECKED YOUR EQUIPMENT!}  
I feel somewhat violated  
{Dude fuck that, she knows what we've got let's see if she wants to know what it can do.}  
**[No. just. No.]  
**{Dude what is with you, you shoot down every chance you possibly can to get laid.}  
**[It's just morale's alright!]  
**{Yeah, well your morale's suck!}**

I sighed and looked to Fleur.  
"Wait, Fleur." She turned back to me and I clearly saw that she was blushing twenty different shades of red and looked at the ground.  
"Yes Prince Solar?" I waved her off.  
"Just Solar's fine, but anyway um, thanks for making sure my old man didn't screw up." She blushed some more.  
"No, thank you Solar, it was my pleasure to make sure you were alright. No one's ever told me what it means to be a healer, I hope maybe I can help you again after yours and the King's training sessions."  
**{Aw dude she wants it bad.}  
First it was Celestia, then Luna, then Fluttershy, then Fleur. I'm making a call that the next one is Rainbow Dash.**  
[Who said this was a betting parlor?] I looked at Fleur with a smile.  
"I'll make sure I ask for you then whenever I get injured." She blushed and just nodded before walking out of the room. I sighed and walked over to my chair and pulled a bag out from behind it with my usual reality bending skills. I pulled out a black hoodie and another pair of dark blue jeans. I put on the hoodie and noticed something for the first time which made me glad I was wearing pants, you see apparently unlike when in pony form where your private areas just tuck away, when in fox form there is no such luxury, which explains why both my father and Fleur were wearing clothes.  
**{Hurray genius figured it out!}** Moon said with fake enthusiasm.  
[SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PRICK!] I changed my clothes and sighed as I went to the door and opened it to see my father and Blackburn against it as they fell in.

"What the hell were you all doing on the other side of my door?" I asked them bemused as they looked nervous. My father spoke.  
"Well we certainly weren't listening in on you and Fleur if that's what you were thinking." He said with a nervous laugh as I facepalmed,  
"And there's the reason why I can't lie." I said as I just threw my paws up in the air and walked over to Firehawk who was on the wall smirking and I smiled.  
"Thanks for not invading my privacy." He smiled.  
"Your welcome, though I'm wondering what happened cause when that girl came out she was as red as a tomato and practically floated off." I sighed and looked at him seriously.  
"Full body examination." His eyes bugged.  
"Oh. OH GOOD LORD!" I nodded and Firehawk patted my back.

"Then I pray she doesn't spread it around, then you and me are both fucked… literally." Blackburn looked confused.  
"What're you guys talkin about?" Firehawk sighed.  
"Blackburn, you know how most of mine and Solar's family is full of mares right?" He nodded.  
"Yeah, only like two or three colts in every generation or something like that right?" Firehawk nodded.  
"Exactly, well the colts in our family have a rather _large_ problem." Firehawk said as he and I both shivered while Blackburn and Crimson both got the message. Crimson lit up while Blackburn began to bang his head on a wall repeating two words.  
"Must 'WHAM 'forget 'WHAM' must 'WHAM' forget 'WHAM' must 'WHAM'- slump." Blackburn was now on the floor unconscious I just sighed while my father picked him up still smiling. Firehawk turned and spoke to my father.  
"Just drop him in his bed and he'll be up in a couple hours" I smiled and it dawned on me.  
"Hey, wait, where's Fluttershy?"  
"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" I turned to see Sky walking over with Fluttershy and another Kitsune. He had a black fur coat and purple fur on his muzzle, the tip of his tail, and on his paws, he had short shaggy brown hair. He wore sunglasses and a yellow wristband, along with black pants. I saw a scar running under his glasses where his left eye was. I felt like something was off about him, but I couldn't quite place what.

Sky came up to me with a smile and we did a quick brohoof/fist, since I was still in fox form. He motioned toward the other fox and smiled.  
"Solar, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine!" I smiled as well and held out a paw to shake.  
"Hey man what's up? I'm Solar Eclipse!" I said a little enthusiastically as the other Kitsune hid behind Sky which I thought was pretty funny, I mean a guy shorter than Blackburn hiding behind a skyscraper like Sky, even you would chuckle. Sky just smiled sadly at the little guy and I sighed.  
"Aw come on kid, there's nothing to be afraid of, after all the friend of my friend is a friend as well right? I think, gimme a sec." I looked to be deep in thought at what I just said trying to make sense of it in my head before I sighed in satisfaction at somehow making sense of it. I looked to the kid who had come out and spoke in a quiet voice much like Fluttershy.  
"My name's Murphy Tidol, nice to meet you." I smiled and held out a paw which he took and shook lightly. I smiled.  
"Murphy Tie-doll? A doll wearing a tie." He shook his head no.  
"No, it's spelled T-I-D-O-L." I had the usual look of realization on my face.  
"Oooh, ok now I get it. So Murphy, um what's with the sunglasses?" He seemed to tense a little and looked at Sky for help who just smiled.  
"Don't worry Murphy, he's a hybrid like you to." He looked at me shocked and I smirked.  
"Eyup, half badass Alicorn and half epic element manipulating fox!" I said with a little pride as he just nodded before slowly lowering his sunglasses, now I saw two things that made me gasp, the first was that he was blind in his left eye. (you know how a blind guy's eye looks, I assume you've all googled it at some point in your life, I know I have.) The other thing that made me gasp was that his right eye was completely reptilian and had a green iris. He looked at me shocked and I smiled at him.  
"I see, so one of your parents were reptilian correct?" He just looked ashamed and nodded. I chuckled.  
"Well don't worry Murphy, I judge by character, not by looks." He smiled.  
"Thanks Solar, that helps." I smiled and patted his back.  
"So I take it you know our little groups line of work then?" He looked surprised for a second but nodded.

"Yeah I have, and that whole we've got a year left thing may work in Equestria, but in Everfree things are kicking into high gear a little faster than you think." I looked at Sky seriously who reluctantly nodded and I sighed.  
"So, then how much time do we _really_ have." I said until Fluttershy walked up.  
"Um Solar, I'm sorry but what do you mean time? Time for what? I'm sorry." I sighed.  
"Fluttershy, it's um, it's something I don't want you or the rest of the girls back home to get involved in." She looked worried.  
"W-why is it something bad?" I sighed and knelt next to her.  
"Look Fluttershy, what me, Sky, and the rest of the guys are involved in, it's more than likely going to involve the fate of Equestria." She gasped.  
"But, but if it's that terrible than we must tell Princess Celestia!" Sky walked up.  
"She already knows Fluttershy, that's why I've been finding others who will actually help us stand a chance in this thing." He said as Fluttershy looked incredibly worried.  
"But, but what if any of you get hurt, what'll happ!" I hugged Fluttershy tight.  
"Fluttershy, you can't think like that." I let her go and looked her in the eyes.  
"We all knew we'd be getting hurt when we joined Sky in making sure Equestria stayed safe from all these evil beings. But that also meant we'd be saving others without them getting hurt." She looked close to tears.  
"But, but." I shushed her.  
"But nothing Fluttershy, if it means keeping you, the girls, and all of Equestria safe then I'll be more than happy to take a couple cuts and bruises to make sure that happens." I said as I stood back on all fours again.

I looked at Murphy.  
"So Murphy, are there any others?" He smiled.  
"Yes, three to be exact." I smiled and began to walk off.  
"Great! Let's go meet em!" I began to walk off but Sky yelled after me.  
"UM SOLAR, THE EXIT'S THE OTHER WAY!" I just humphed and found a window before I smirked. I had an idea in my head for another ability with my lightning and used it on my sides as I heard the signature sound of birds chirping before I looked back and laughed giddily, I HAD WINGS! Well wings made of electricity, but wings regardless. Sky and murphy's eyes both bugged before they watched me pounce through the window shattering it and flew by it popping my head back in.  
"I'm sorry, what exit are you talking about, surely you mean the one that requires you to walk all the way to the other side of the palace correct?" They just nodded before I smirked.  
"Well then I shall see you there," and with that I took off to the entrance to wait for them. I landed at the front door and saw two guards one female one male, both of them had on a light weight crimson armor similar to the royal guard armor in Canterlot, only for foxes.

I just waved at them my wings still chirping.  
"Afternoon. They both just nodded at me and the female guard spoke.  
"Good afternoon Prince Solar." I looked a little confused as to how they knew my name and looked at them.  
"How in god's name could you possibly know _my_ name?" I asked and was then answered by the male guard.  
"The king had announced your soon arrival just last week and told us who you were." I just sighed and nodded feeling a little amused that my father knew I would come here.  
"Yeah, guess he's a couple steps ahead of me ain't he?" They both just nodded and I sighed.  
"Well thanks anyway." I sat there for five minutes trying to think of a name for this new technique I came up with… Stormwing. No reminds me of –you know who- electroflap… naw Blackburn would have a field day with that, that and the fact that it's just plain nerdy. I sat there thinking for a second before I sighed. Stormwings was the best I had so I'll just go with it. I looked at the door as it opened and smiled seeing Sky, Murphy, Blackburn, and Fluttershy on the other side.  
"Wait where's Firehawk?" Sky smirked.  
"He said he wanted to check the town out for himself." I smirked. Kid sure was adventurous when he wanted to be. I smiled as I motioned for Murphy to lead the way who just smiled as we walked to the house.

-Timeskip, the house-

I looked at the house which was built into a tree, much like Twilight's place, only larger. I looked at Fluttershy and smiled.  
"Fluttershy, if you would like to meet the others that I'll be in work with shortly then it's O-" I felt Fluttershy rush past me clearly not wasting this chance to know what the hell I did. I sighed and looked at Sky.  
"Mares, they always get what they want somehow." He snickered.  
"Yeah, maybe from _you_ but I doubt any mare will break me." I smirked.  
"Really, no mare?" He smirked.  
"Nope," I was gonna say he was full of shit but was interrupted by Blackburn.  
"Come on Solar you can call bullshit later, we've got other members to meet." I smirked as I walked in the house and looked around, I saw Murphy talking to a kid, though he was 6'3 and taller than most of the other species here. In fact the only way I could tell he was still young was the way he carried himself, it still had that sense of childlike behavior. I looked around again and saw Fluttershy talking to female Kitsune while both of them were laughing and having a good time, then finally I saw another male Kitsune in the room sitting at a table snoring. I just snickered and looked at Sky.  
"I think these guys might be more interesting than our little group." I said as Sky snickered.  
"Naw, they're not as interesting. Trust me the only interesting two here are Equinox and Murphy." I smiled and decided to walk over to Murphy and the kid I presumed to be Equinox. He had a black coat like Murphy but his ears and tail both had white tips. He had dark red eyes and had short black hair. He was wearing black pants and a white tee shirt. I smirked as my consciences spoke to me again after their long period of silence.  
**{Dude, those eyes are badass}  
I wonder if he's got that problem you and Moon had when we were first released?** I raised an eyebrow.  
[What makes you say that?] Sun just laughed.  
**Oh Solar didn't you know? Red eyes on a guy just scream something's wrong with me.  
**[What if it's a girl?]  
**Well then it's just plain sexy! I mean come on, red eyes on a girl, I'd stare at them all day if I could.  
{Plus girls with red eyes are just freaks in bed, everypony knows that!}** I sighed and blocked them out as I walked up to the teenager.  
"Hey there my name's Solar Eclipse, nice to meet ya!" I said offering a paw He smiled and spoke in a quiet voice, not a shy one, but a quiet one.  
"Hello, my name's Equinox it's a pleasure to meet you Solar."

I smiled, thank god the kid had manners.  
"Hey, so how old is everyone here anyway?" Equinox smiled and pointed at Murphy.  
"Murphy's seventeen," He pointed to the Kitsune sleeping on the table.  
"Gold Blaze is twenty." He pointed to the Kitsune talking to Fluttershy.  
"Violet is twenty also." He then pointed at himself,  
"And I am fourteen." He said with a smile as my eyes bugged.  
"Kid, aren't you a little young to be cult hunting? I mean what about your par- mph!" I felt Murphy cover my mouth, I looked back at him and he just shook his head with a frown and I gasped. I looked at Equinox who looked sad.  
"My parents were killed by a developing cult, and when they died I went ballistic tearing apart everything in sight until Murphy and Blaze helped calm me down." I frowned as a tear slid down my face.  
"Kid, I can't guess what kind of hell that must've been but it must have been terrible. I won't make you relive it by asking questions." He smiled and wiped his own tears away.  
"Thanks Solar, so just how many more of us are there?" I smiled.  
"Well up in Ponyville you've got me, Sky, and Blackburn." I said pointing to the three of us smirking.  
"You've also got my cousin Firehawk but he's out exploring the town." I said with a smile as Equinox grinned.  
"Wow, so you all help out outside the Everfree forest?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, we do, though I heard that there's more cult activity going on in here than out there." He nodded.  
"Yeah, they just love coming into the forest that everybody says is so evil, kinda cliché if you ask me." I nodded.  
"Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna go say hey to everyone else. Nice meetin ya Equinox." I said as he smiled and I walked over to Fluttershy and the other female Kitsune.

I took a second to take in her appearance and smiled. She had a violet colored coat and midnight brown wavy hair that passed her shoulder blades by a good foot. She wore black rimmed reading glasses and had brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top and jean shorts. I smiled at her as she looked at me and smiled back.  
"Hello th' name's Solar Eclipse, nice to meet ya." I said as she gave my paw a quick shake.  
"I'm Violet, nice to meet you Prince Solar." I just laughed.  
"Just call me Solar." She smiled.  
"Very well Solar, so you and Sky are here because you wanted to meet your kind right?' I just smiled.  
"Eyup."  
**{Dude I'm making the call that she's bi}** I heard Sun slug moon's shoulder and snickered inwardly.  
"So what all do you do around here?" She smiled.  
"Well I help the plants grow." I snickered.  
"That's not what I meant but um, ok. I meant what does this group usually do?" She smirked.  
"Oh we just snuff out any threats before they get to serious. Though we have been seeing a lot of a certain group lately." She said looking as if she were in thought and I sighed and almost kicked myself for completely forgetting Fluttershy was there.  
"So um, did she tell you what we do?" Fluttershy nodded and rubbed her arm.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what it was. But I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, this job really does sound dangerous." She said a little embarrassed and I sighed.  
"It's alright Shy, curiosity never hurt Anypony. Just don't tell Rainbow Dash." I said as I shivered and she looked confused.  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"Because Rainbow is going to join thinking that we're doing this for fame and glory and is only going to want to be recognized byyyy," I said near the end as I led her on and she looked a little disappointed.  
"The Wonderbolts." She said sadly as I snapped my fingers.  
"Shpingo." I looked at Violet.  
"Now what was that cults na-" She snapped her fingers.  
I GOT IT!" She turned toward me looking somewhat pleased.  
"They call themselves the Black Parade! They're some really tough customers and have been popping up here more and more as of late." I sighed.

" Well ain't that just peachy." I said as I kicked at the floor. I looked at her with a smile.  
"Thank you, that info is going to help a lot, now I just need to talk to the last member of our little group." I said motioning to the Kitsune who had his head on the table as Violet sighed in happiness.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend tends to sleep whenever he can." She said and Moon jumped up in my head.  
**{WAIT WHAT, She's taken! NOOOOOOOOOOO!}  
Um, wow Moon I can't believe you just did that.  
{I know good acting right?}** I just sighed.  
[You two will never change.] All I got was a simultaneous nope and I sighed before walking over to the Kitsune who had his head down.  
"He had unruly blonde hair and a dark blue coat along with dark blue ears and a dark blue tail both with yellow tips. His muzzle was also a blonde color and I started to poke at his forehead.  
"Hey, wake up," he just snored in response as I just sighed.  
"Alright you asked for it." I pulled my guitar off my back and pulled an amp out of nowhere and plugged it in.  
(I know you're reading this and you're either thinking 'my god that's terrible' or 'this is some funny shit' well to those of you from group A, don't act like you wouldn't do it!) Anyway I plugged the amp in to the wall and cranked everything to max as I set it next to his head. I then took a couple steps away and plugged in the chord to my guitar and got ready to play the simple strum. I pulled my arm back with dramatic effect before It shot down as quick as a bolt of lightning and the amp played the strum so loud it made Fluttershy jump behind me, Sky scream what the fuck!, Violet cling to the ceiling fan, and Equinox and Murphy hold their ears in pain. Blackburn just laughed his ass off. I looked at Blaze who had just raised his head and yawned pulling a pair of earbuds out of his ears which I had completely overlooked making me want to facepalm so much it hurt.  
"Oh, hey we've got company, awesome." He said as he got up from the table and walked up to me as I was still holding my guitar.  
"Whoa man, that's an awesome guitar, Name's Gold Blaze but everybody just calls me Blaze." He said offering a paw, I smirked and shook his paw.  
"Name's Solar Eclipse, but everyone just calls me Solar." I said as we both smiled.  
**{Dude, this guy's epic}  
Oh right, the laid back personality definitely makes someone epic Moon.**Sun said rolling his eyes.

I smiled at Blaze.  
"So, are you some kind of pyromancer?" He smiled.  
"You mean my flame manipulation, yeah, but that's not the best part. He snapped his finger and a little golden flame was on the edge and I couldn't help but stare.  
"Alright… that's epic." I said as I smiled and everyone had seemed to gone back to doing whatever the hell they were doing and I smiled before I looked at the time.  
"Perfect time to train." I looked at everyone there.  
"So, who wants to help me train?"

-Time skip, four days- (I warned you it was coming)

I was in the palace throneroom with my father as he seemed to be nervous as hell. Why? Because after almost sixteen years he's going to be seeing my mother for the first time. I already knew about the mate mark which transferred the whole immortality thing over to your lover. And yes while there were multiple ways to do this there was one that caused the least pain was during, well, you know what I'm sure you know where to take it from there. I looked at my father who had just checked himself in the mirror for the hundredth time and I swear I my face was red from anger as he finally just breathed deeply.  
"Alright son, I'm ready, let's go say hi to star." I smiled and looked at Fluttershy a little worried.  
"You're sure you want to come along? I promise you my mom's reaction is going to be anything but subtle." I said as she nodded giddily.  
"Oh yes, I would like to see Mr. Crimson and your mom get back together!" I sighed, you see I didn't want Fluttershy to go in the first place and had just hoped that she would let me and my father do this on our own. But lately Fluttershy has been sitting with him learning as much as she possibly could about the Kitsune culture, one time I listened in and heard him talking to her about our culture when out of the blue he talked about how much she and I reminded him of my mother and himself when they were young. I swear I don't think I've ever blushed that hard in my life. Anyway now I was in Alicorn form as we were ready to teleport to my mom's house and I sighed.  
"Alright, here we go." I used the teleportation spell and soon enough we were at the front door to the house in Colthio. I sighed and looked back at my father and Fluttershy, The latter looking giddy and the early looking nervous. I sighed and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" came a quiet voice like Fluttershy's and I answered back.  
"HEY MOM I HAVE SOMEONE HERE WHO REALLY WANTS TO SEE YOU!" I shouted back as I heard hoofsteps toward the door and for some reason felt a little nervous myself as Moon made it worse and spoke in a childlike voice.  
**{Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was red. As. Blood.}  
Moon stop, he's already scared as it is you don't need to make it worse.  
**[Thanks Sun, I feel a little better.]  
**Your welcome Solar**I heard the door click open and gulped.

The door opened to reveal an Alicorn at least Luna's height. She had a midnight blue coat and a long blonde mane and tail with silver highlights tied into ponytails. She had eyes much like Twilights which were colored an oceanic blue. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and light blue skinny jeans. It was ,y mother, Midnight Star. I saw the look of shock on her face when she first looked at me and I laughed nervously and gave a small wave.  
"Hey mom, bet you never thought I'd turn into such a fox huh?" I said with a little amusement as I saw her fume a little before smiling at me. She looked between me and Fluttershy and I swear I saw her smile light up even more. I cleared my throat realizing that she hadn't seen dad yet and pointed behind me.  
"Mom, someone's here to apologize." I said as she looked behind me and gasped as tears were in her eyes.  
"C-Crimson?" My father gulped.  
"Hello my little star, it's been a while." He said looking ashamed. My Mom just cried a little before she completely shot past me and Fluttershy and embraced my father as she sobbed away and I smiled. My father of course held her as tight as he possibly could as tears slid from his eyes as well.  
"I've missed you so much Crimson." She said as they both just continued to hug.  
"I've missed you to my little Star, I see you did an excellent job on raising our son. He wouldn't let me go anywhere until I made things right." She looked up at him with a smile.  
"He's stubborn like that." I smirked and looked at Fluttershy who had leaned on me while we watched the reunion, I hadn't noticed it until now but I had actually put an arm around her and was holding her rather close. Though for some reason she wasn't blushing as hard as she usually would have. I watched as finally my father had gripped my mother's chin and they both had a passionate kiss and felt like I had officially invaded privacy.  
**For the love of God Solar, do that to Fluttershy while you have the chance!** My eyes bugged as I actually considered it. I looked down at Fluttershy who, almost coincidentally was looking at me. I smiled nervously and we both blushed before turning away and I heard two facehooves in my head and sighed.  
[I know, I know, don't say it.] I looked back at my Mom and Dad and saw them both smiling. I just blushed.  
"What, what're you two looking at?" I said nervously as my father just snickered.  
"Oh don't play stupid son, we saw what you and Fluttershy just did." I raised an eyebrow.  
"We didn't do anything." My mom smiled.  
"Maybe not, but we saw what was going through both of your heads." She looked at Fluttershy and gave a wink of knowing which made her blush. I looked at them with a small blush as I knew I had been figured out. Damn.

I looked down at Fluttershy and laughed nervously. She looked up at me almost as if to ask me to please just do it. I felt my heart thumping in my chest as we both closed our eyes and moved toward the other. I felt the blush on my face intensify with each passing second and then I felt our lips connect in a small kiss. I blushed hard and then felt somepony slump in my arms. I opened them to see Fluttershy with a full body blush like the one I would usually get and passed out. I looked up at my Mom and Dad who just smirked.  
"Oh come on, Sun and Moon are enough, I don't need the two of you on my shoulders now do I?" I asked them as they both laughed and my Mom walked up and gave me a small hug.  
"Thank you hon, and don't worry, I'll be telling each and every mare you have a relationship with what a mate mark does." I smiled and sighed in relief.  
"Well thank god, that would be the most awkward thing ever. Of all time." I smiled and so did my father before he looked at mom.  
"So Star, I know what I'm about to ask probably isn't appropriate after what I did, but do you want to come live-" My Mom shot past him went into the house for two seconds with a couple bags that looked overpacked. My father's eyes bugged and I just smirked.  
"That's why I have reality bending." I said motioning to my mom who just smirked and looked a little prideful.  
"Let's go darling, I want to see my new house." She said with a smile as my father just blinked then looked at me and I sighed. I charged up the spell and we were back in the castle throne room. I smiled and stood on my hind legs carrying Fluttershy bridal style back to her room while I allowed my Mom and Dad to 'cough cough' catch up. As we were walking I felt Fluttershy snuggle into my chest and smiled almost automatically.  
**{Dude, you like her admit it.}  
I think it's more than that Moon.  
{Whatever, ugh, I'm tired I'm going to sleep for a while,} **I felt Moon go to sleep in my mind and smirked at the silence. I opened the door to Fluttershy's room and tried to set her down gently only to be death hugged, not being able to let go. I sighed and did the only other thing I possibly could do, I lied down on the bed with Fluttershy's death grip still on me as she snuggled my chest and sighed in happiness. I smiled, I could get used to this.  
**You and me both.**I smiled at Sun and decided that for now I was just glad Moon wasn't here to say anything.

I just laid there for a couple hours in the death grip enjoying the peace and stroking Fluttershy's mane, it was incredibly peaceful. Until I heard a faint banging of a bed against concrete and paled, alongside Sun who was also guessing what I was. I immediately started to lightly shake Fluttershy speaking in a kind and quiet but rushed voice.  
"Fluttershy, wake up, come on Shy please wake up." I said getting more desperate as the banging got louder and I heard a muffled cry. I heard Fluttershy yawn cutely as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and immediately blushed as she remembered what happened. She took a look at where she was and blushed even harder and I jumped up practically dragging her alongside me as we left the room.  
"Come on Shy, we need to leave the castle for… probably the rest of the day." I said as she blushed harder.  
"I'm sorry, but w-why do we need to l-leave?" I sighed.  
"You don't wanna know, let's just get out of here." I said as I picked her up bridal style, kicked open the nearest window and got the fuck OUT! I flew us both to the HQ for the team that lived in Everfree forest and gently set Fluttershy down when we landed.  
"Why won't you tell me why we left the castle?" Fluttershy asked for the fifth time as I sighed.  
"Because it's something I don't want to think about, trust me, you're better off not knowing." I said with a smile as she looked like she wanted to ask me again and I sighed.  
"Alright come ere." I said motioning for her to come hither. She did and I whispered the reason as to why in her ear. By the time I finished we were both blushing crimson and looking at the ground.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." She said as she just looked toward the ground. I sighed and put on a big smile.  
"Come on, I'm sure Violet would like to hang out for a bit." I said as Fluttershy let out a small squeal, she and Violet had become great friends while we were here. I walked in and did a quick brofist with Blaze when I walked in and he smiled.

"Yo man, I thought you were taking the King to your mom to make things right?" I gulped and looked a little traumatized.  
"I did, now they're in the castle _catching up_ I said with a shiver as Blaze's eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled and patted my back.  
"Don't worry, you'll forget ever seeing it." I shook my head.  
"No I didn't see it. I was three fours below with Fluttershy while she was asleep and I started to hear banging and moans." I shivered and Blaze looked surprised again before he sighed.  
"Puss, anyway, yeah I guess that can be traumatizing." He looked at me with a knowing smile.  
"So you and Fluttershy got together?" I looked surprised and stuttered.  
"Uh, um, hehe, um, w-what a-are you t-t-talking about?" He smirked and he elbowed me.  
"Oh come on, everyone here knows you're under that royal family, whatever the hell it is that lets you have more than one girl. I mean, you're fucking lucky, the only chance of any other guy here getting more than one girl is mating season when things just get, mph." I covered his mouth.  
"For the love of god, don't finish that sentence." I said as I flicked my head over to Fluttershy and Violet who were both looking at us. One with confusion, the other bemused. (cookie to whoever guesses right). Blaze laughed nervously and gave a short wave.  
"Um, hey Violet, did I tell you that your hair looks great today!" Blaze said nervously hoping that the compliment would work. Violet smiled but I still sensed something was off and backed the fuck up.  
"Why thank you Blaze that's sweet… but." She grabbed him by his shoulder and looked toward me with an evil smirk and let out a low cackle, I gulped.  
"I didn't say it! Hell I tried to stop him!" I said hoping I would live. She threw Blaze who screamed as he flew towards me. I braced for impact and heard glass shatter behind me and looked confused.

I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see that Blaze had shattered the window on my right, I turned around and saw Violet smiling as innocently as ever. I just sighed in relief.  
"Oh thank god, I thought I was going along for the ride." I said as Blaze shouted at me.  
"THANKS A LOT PRICK!" I looked back at him and held up my middle finger as we just laughed.  
Violet walked back over to the couch and sat next to Fluttershy before she gave me a look that said leave them alone. I just laughed and wandered off to see if I could get some training in.

-Time skip to near the end of the day-

I was huffing from exhaustion after Training with Equinox all day. The kid was crazy with his wind and water manipulation and usually had me on the run since lightning was weak to wind, in some fucked up way. Equinox looked at me with a smirk with labored breathing, he'd also taken some tough hits during our spars. Heck I'm starting to think I need to take my weights off so I actually can fight him. Holding back was no fun. Though you do develop tons of new tricks while on the fly. Now to just make them stronger.  
"Damn it Nox, at this rate I'm gonna have to start getting serious." He smirked.  
"Thanks, you're actually getting better with type disadvantage." He said as I stood up and cracked my back.  
"Seriously though, I don't get how you can possibly make so many air blades, it's just crazy!" I said with a smirk as Equinox just grinned.  
"Takes a lot of practice with one move to make it better, then again you should know that after you improved your flash strike to a whole 'nother level." I smiled.  
"Yeah, alright well thanks for helping me train, I think the palace is safe to go back to now." I said taking a look at the sun which was now beginning to set. I smiled as I thought of Tia, I felt that nervousness every time I thought about her and it just drove me insane sometimes. I couldn't wait to see her. Equinox walked up beside me and smirked.  
"Thinking of the princess?" I smiled and spoke without thinking.  
"Yeah," He smirked.  
"Damn dude, you got it bad." I smiled and sighed happily.  
"So what, we both do." I said he just sighed.  
"Love, makes you do stupid things." He said as he walked away. I actually felt a tinge at my heart.  
"Love huh?" I smiled as the sun slowly set.

-Celestia third person-

Celestia was currently lowering the sun as she thought about a certain hybrid. She felt her face heat up and her heartbeat begin to race. What was this feeling? She smiled as the sun had finally set on the horizon and yawned. But instead of rest she went to the library. Usually Luna was in here studying during the day but at Night it was rather empty. Celestia decided that maybe she should take Twilight's approach on learning something and started going through books until she found a few on a certain emotion that she had never felt for a stallion. Love.

-Solar pov-

I sighed once the sun had finally set and looked to the moon smiling again.  
[Have a nice night Luna, I hope everything's alright.] I thought to myself waking up Moon.  
**{Huh, what, did somepony say my name?} **I smirked and chuckled.  
[Go back to sleep Moon, everything's still normal out here.] He yawned.  
**{Alright man, just wake me if ya need me.}** I heard him and Sun both lightly snoring as they slept and smirked before I went inside. I saw Fluttershy and Violet who were talking about plants and flowers, well, when in Rome. I walked over to them both and tapped Fluttershy's shoulder. She gave a small eep and turned toward me with a small blush.  
"Ready to go?" I asked as I felt my cuts and bruises slowly healing. I smiled, a permanent regeneration spell always works. Though it's a little sluggish, it's at least good enough that I'll stay alive longer. She smiled sheepishly and just nodded her head. I smiled as we walked toward the door and was stopped by Violet while Fluttershy kept going. Violet got next to my ear and whispered.  
"She really likes you Solar, so don't tug any heart strings or you'll be answering to me." I gulped and whispered back.  
"I know that. I mean come on, I'm not Blackburn." I said as we both smiled.  
"Glad we've got an understanding, and Solar." I looked at her as I was walking away again.  
"Yeah?" She smirked a little.  
"Don't forget to stop by for mating season." I blinked a couple times not quite sure what I had just heard and chose not to ask and followed Fluttershy. She looked at me worried and asked.  
"Solar, are you all right, you look pale. I'm sorry." I smiled.  
"Naw, it's alright Shy, just an image in my head that I'm trying to get rid of." I said as she blushed.  
"Oh, alright." I heard Sun sigh.  
**There is no innocence in this world.**  
[Are you talking about that whole 'innocence is an illusion' thing?]  
**Eyup, you know we now have two mating seasons to worry about.** I gulped.  
[Don't remind me, please, I'm already worried about how I'm going to survive the one _outside_ the Everfree forest. I don't need to think about the one _inside_.] I shivered and looked at Fluttershy.  
"Fluttershy," She looked at me.  
"Yes Solar, what is it?" I blushed a little.  
"What exactly did you and Violet talk about while me and Equinox were training?" She blushed hard and seemed to walk faster.  
"W-why nothing at all, j-just flowers, and cute fuzzy animals." I smirked, there was something about the way she said animals that set off a few alarms in my head.  
"Really, what kind of animals?" I asked making her blush harder, it looked absolutely adorable, and the moonlight didn't help.  
"Oh. You know, just a few animals." I sighed.  
'Fluttershy, is there something you want to say to me?" She seemed to blush harder.  
"W-well, y-y-yes, but not right n-now." I sighed.  
"Alright, well whenever you're ready." As we walked back to the castle I could've sworn I saw somepony on a rooftop, I looked again but whoever was there was gone now. I looked at Fluttershy and saw that she was still blushing in embarrassment, I smiled.  
[This isn't so bad.] I thought waking up Moon.  
**{Dude, what happened while I was sleeping?}** I smirked.  
[Another time Moon, another time.]

-Black March third person-

A Zebracorn was on top of a rooftop as he watched a Prince walking with a pale yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. He smirked. The zebracorn had a black coat with white stripes and a short spiky black and white mane. He had dark blue eyes and a guitar case strapped to his back. If you looked at his cutie mark you would see a marching parade skeleton pony wielding a marching stick. The Zebracorn smirked and spoke.  
"So, it seems we have ourselves a soon to be king huh? Well Solar Eclipse I congratulate you on showing up in time to witness the Black Parade's takeover and destruction of Equestria." He saw Solar look at him for a second then vanished into the dark of the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND CUT!

So how did you all like that ending? The next chapter is going to feature Solar and Celestia first and then lead into something we all enjoy in these fics, a fight scene. Question is, who's fighting? Anyway, on to a couple things first I'd like to thank Timefather64 for allowing me use Black March and his cult as Solar's potential enemy for the story, they'll be sticking around for a lot of the story without a doubt. Second I'd like to thank MyLugiaTamer for letting me use his OC's Sky Redeemer and Murphy Tidol. And finally I'd like to thank Djsoresupon3 for letting me use his OC Equinox. Golden Blaze and Violet were OC's I had in my back pocket so that I could have a couple fillers in OC's for the group in Everfree. I also had two more but didn't need them thanks to receiving Murphy and Equinox. Now something Important and serious must be spoken of so get ready.

**I'm very certain everyone has received a message telling you that Fanfiction has been tearing down stories, all for different reasons. Well as a supporter to the cause of making the changes that should be made in order for things like that to stop happening I ask you to please join the cause to make the changes and support them fully. In order to do so please go to the page of Psudocode_Samurai. Pm him that you wish to join the cause and to add your name to the list and thank you for helping them through this difficult time for those who have had their stories torn down. Alright, I'm off for now, FAREWELL YOUNG READERS!**


	7. Everfree finale

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 7- Everfree finale

Welcome one and all to the grand finale of the trilogy known as Everfree. Once after this chapter we shall be delving back into normal episodes from the show. Unlike Eclipse and the Equestrians, I'm not going to try and go through every episode, though I will do most of them, mostly because I want to put more time into Everfree and their work against evil cults. Anyway in this chapter you'll be getting not only romance but a nice action scene between two individuals. Not saying who, I'm not some spoiler. Anyway, this chapter is going to be revolving around Solar, Celestia, and our final OC for the time being. SO GO, READ TO YOUR HEARTS DELIGHT AS WE TAKE THE TRILOGY TO ITS END!

-Solar pov-

I gave Fluttershy a quick hug and the rest of the guys a quick brohoof.  
"I promise I'll be back tomorrow alright. Tia said she was coming here today so I need to stay." I said mostly to Fluttershy who seemed to be carrying a bit of a saddened air. She looked up at me and smiled though. She knew that I was already dating Tia, I even told her our date was today which was why they were heading out in the morning before I had my date. I looked down at Fluttershy who looked like she wanted to say something. I smiled and got down to eye level.  
"What is it shy?" She bit her lip in shyness before she walked up to me blushing a deep red. I was about to ask her what she wanted to tell me until I felt her lips brush against mine in a small kiss. I blushed a little and Fluttershy was blushing a lot.  
"Please come back soon." I smiled at Fluttershy's small squeak and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Fluttershy you're treating this like it's the last time I'll see ya." I said as she just hugged me again before standing next to Sky. I smiled at him and he chuckled.  
"Don't forget to look more into the Black Parade while you're still here, we don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good." I smiled and gave a mock salute deciding to be a smartass as I spoke in a poor British accent.  
"Coun' on me cap'n! I said with a small chuckle before Sky's horn began to glow.  
"Don't die out there Sol, Star'll have my head, and that's if the others don't get to me first." I smiled.  
"You know me man." They teleported out and I smiled as I began to walk away.  
"I'll never die, not as long as I have ponies who I need to protect, and have Kitsune who need a Prince.

-Sky third person-

Sky and the others had all teleported back into the house next to Everfree forest. Sky smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Whoops, set the spell off a little early, ahehe." Blackburn sighed and looked a little annoyed and tired.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I was up late last night after I met this chi- mph." Firehawk put a hoof over Blackburn's mouth.  
"Burn, we don't need that image in our heads, let's just call it a night." Burn sighed and looked even more annoyed before he looked at Fluttershy and scratched the back of his head.  
"Alright I'll keep my mouth shut for now… but only cause I choose to!" He said looking at Firehawk who was in the makings of doing a victory dance. Firehawk sighed and stopped the start of the ever so popular dance and looked at Fluttershy.  
"Let me take you on home, I'm sure Solar would at least like that." Fluttershy smiled happily.  
"Thank you Firehawk." He just smiled and looked back at Sky and Blackburn as they walked and gave a short wave as he set the katana he usually carried on his back on a mantle in the living room. Before heading t the front door and opening it for Fluttershy. She looked surprised at first but looked at Firehawk happily.  
"Thank you again Firehawk that was very kind." Firehawk just laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah, well, Solar used to beat chivalry into me when we were growing up." He said as he remembered those chivalry sessions. Those awful, _awful_ sessions. He shuddered and looked at Fluttershy a little pale. She looked at him confused.  
"Firehawk, are you all right? You look pale, I'm sorry." She said being her usual shy self as Firehawk sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, just some old scars." He said as he unintentionally cracked his neck. Fluttershy blinked.  
"Oh, ok." She said quietly as Firehawk smiled.  
[Damn you Solar, you always get the cute ones.]

-Solar pov-

I sneezed and rubbed my nose.  
"Damn ragweed." I looked at the little white clustered flowers that were in the garden and sighed. I came out here to see if it would be a nice place for a picnic with Tia and much to my amusement it was perfect for watching the sun set. I smiled and turned to my mom who was going through the flowers herself, she was ecstatic to be back together with my father and had shown her ears and tail to now be that of a foxes. You see when a Kitsune of royal descent loves another Kitsune, then all they have to do I give them a mate mark through a certain development of that love. (you know what it is.) making them immortal and giving them nine tails. Now if it _wasn't_ a Kitsune, which was in my mother's case. Your ears were replaced with fox ears and you still gained the nine fox tails. Dad also said that the possibility of whisker marks was also out there but my mom wasn't so lucky and only got what was behind curtains one and two. I yelled over to her.  
"MOM, THE RAGWEED'S BACK!" I shouted as I saw her eyes widen as she gave a quiet sneeze. She rubbed her nose.  
"I know, our allergies are acting up." She said as she used magic and pulled up all the ragweed and used a small fire spell to burn them to cinders. She seemed to be pleased with herself after that and walked over giving me a hug.  
"My baby's making preparations for his first date, it's so exciting!" I sighed and shook loose.  
"Mom, please don't act like that, it's embarrassing." I said bluntly as she had that dramatic tear in her eye. Damn it.  
"I'm sorry Mom, just, please let me do this on my own, without commentary!" I said near the end as she looked like her mouth was about to run a mile a minute. She just pouted and puffed her cheeks and I sighed, she also had tendencies to act a little childish, joy. I saw Dad walking in and saw a bouquet of flowers held in one of his tails and smiled.  
"Alright, I've got the spot, I think now I'll go on out and train for a bit." I said as I began to head in the direction of Everfree's, Everfree forest HQ. Oh right I didn't explain this before but we finally had a name for our little group. We called it Everfree because we 'Forever free' the world of evil cults. Clever, ay? It took me, Sky, Firehawk and Violet all putting our heads together to come up with it. Not as illustrious now is it?

**{OH MY GOD SHUT UP! THEY GET IT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THEY GET IT!}** I laughed nervously and spoke to Moon.  
[Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the hay pile.] I said sarcastically as he just groaned.  
**{Uuuuggghhh, I need coffee, get me coffee.}  
Coffee! I heard someone say coffee!** I smiled and changed directions toward the nearest coffee house.  
[Wish granted, I could go for some too.] I heard Sun squeal in my mind and felt my equilibrium go off a little and sighed.  
**What… I really like coffee. Don't judge me.** I sighed.  
[Sun, next time you squeal like a filly I'm gonna shut you out, for at least a month.] I just heard a gulp and snickered alongside Moon. I felt something take control of my body making me do a mad dash for the coffee house as my eyes turned pink.  
**Must. Have. COFFEE!** Sun said as he controlled my body making me jump to the front of the line with bits in paw.  
"_**One glug of an iced mocha please**_." Sun asked.  
[I thought you guys couldn't control my body anymore!" I thought in a deadpan as the cashier looked at Sun with a raised eyebrow.  
"One glug?" Sun just nodded his, er, my head.  
" Um, alright one glug coming up." The cashier said as he got in the supply closet and grabbed a bucket before filling it with the desired drink and handing it to Sun.  
"That'll be forty bits." Sun slapped the money on the counter grabbed the bucket and drank the glug in a matter of seconds, Moon and I felt the aftereffects almost immediately and I started to tap my foot impatiently while Moon seemed to be twitching in random intervals. Sun handed control back over to me feeling contempt.

"HEY SOLAR!" I cringed, I knew that voice. I turned and saw Violet running toward the coffee shop as chills ran down my spine.  
"I'm out." I said looking for the nearest escape which was a window on the opposite side of the room. I slammed a hundred bits on the counter.  
"For the window." Was all I said confusing the cashier until I made a mad dash for the window busting through it and doing a tumble roll before I got to my feet and sprinted as fast as I could, albeit still wearing my weights, away from the purple fox.  
**{Dude, why are you running? I thought Violet was one of those cool chicks.}  
**[I just have that feeling alright.]  
**You mean that one where she'll ask you to do something you don't want to do?** I nodded as I heard Violet behind me shouting after me and paled pouring on whatever extra speed I had, like that time when you're scared of something and you just gain that boost you never knew you had. As I ran I saw a tree root come up and try to trip me and dodged it. I saw a bunch more and was now dodging tree roots, branches, could've sworn she spawned an oak on me to. I looked behind my shoulder noticing she hadn't given up and gulped. I looked around and smirked. I jumped on some random fencepost then onto someone's roof as I began to run and jump across them.  
**{DUDE, WE'RE PARKOURING!}  
This is pretty epic  
**[This is no time to be happy] I looked behind me and wouldn't ya know it! Violet was right behind me jumping from rooftop to rooftop pulling flips and bouncing off of walls as she ran towards me.  
**{…Dude, I think I just fell in love…}  
Moon, you know Solar's not going to take Blaze's girl.  
{…Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I won't think about it.}**  
[THE FUCK IF IT DOESN'T!] I shouted in my head. I heard Moon cackle evilly as I soon started to see images in my head which made me blush beyond all belief.  
[You bastard] I thought venomously to Moon who just cracked up laughing.  
**{Wait, wait, I got a better one.}** I saw yet another image in my head and heard Sun faint in my mind.

I gulped as my vision blurred before everything went black. I fell while in mid-jump as I landed in a bush.  
"SOLAR!" Violet screamed running towards my unconscious form to see that my coat was practically neon red. She smirked at the small victory of catching me but frowned and looked worried as to why I had fainted. She used a tree to pick me up and put me on her back. She felt something rub on her through fabric and blushed before shaking her head clear.  
"Bad thoughts, go away." Then she was off carrying me toward my original destination, the HQ.

-Sometime later-

I woke up on a couch and stretched. I had a rather comfortable pillow and lied back down on it as I looked around the room. For one I was in the HQ, good. Second I was on a couch, also good. I felt my tails wrapped around something and looked over to see what it was and almost gaped. Violet was on the other end of the couch wrapped in my tails in a rather, well I'll let your minds take over from there… excuse me while my mind restarts. She smiled a little nervously at me and laughed.  
"Don't look at me, they did this on their own." I was about to ask her how until I looked rather annoyed and sighed.  
"Moon," I heard him snicker.  
**{Yes Solar, whatever could be the problem?}** He said feigning innocence. I saw Violet's eyebrow raise in suspicion.  
"Moon, he's up to this?" She said as my tails seemed to caress her and she blushed.  
"Solar, p-please tell Moon to stop, I feel uncomfortable." I heard Moon chuckle.  
**{That's not what you were saying when it was Solar.}**  
[Quiet you, now let her go.] He sighed.  
**{Fine, but I'll be back.}** I felt my control over my tails regained and unwrapped Violet who seemed a little relieved having a small blush. I sighed.  
"Alright, ya got me, now what is it you need?" I said as I pulled out a box of pocky and began to chew on a stick. She looked at me seriously.

"Blaze and Murphy went out to find information on the Black Parade earlier today and found something that may catch your interest." I looked at her seriously putting the pocky down.  
"Which is," She sighed and looked at me.  
"They found a couple members in town who were attempting to recruit new members. They overheard that they plan on making changes to Equestria to show what it truly is." I sighed.  
"That's rather vague, so what does this have to do with me?" She deadpanned.  
"Your engaged to Princess Celestia, AKA the ruler of Equestria." I facepalmed,  
"And when they mean they're going to change things it means overthrow the Princess." She nodded.  
"You got it. So, how do we go about this?" I smiled.  
"Simple, we keep an eye out for any members of the Black Parade, and when we find em, we take em out. Simple as that." She looked at me with fake enthusiasm.  
"Wow, I neeever would've thought of that!" She said as we both sighed.  
"Well it's all we've got for right now, so just stay on your toes until we get things cleared out." She smiled.  
"Will do captain smartass." I looked at her as if I was about to shout but just sighed.  
"Yeah, alright. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a date tonight."

I said as I walked out the front door only for Violet to stop me. I turned back.  
"Yeah," She smiled.  
"When I carried you here you were blushing neon red, why was that?" I stuttered and she smiled mischievously.  
"Dyu, uh, um, ah, I refuse to answer that question." I said as I felt heat rush up into my cheeks, glad it was a normal blush which was so well hidden by my crimson coat. She smirked.  
"Oh really, did it have something to do with me?" She asked innocently as she kept walking forward. I took a step back for each step forward and saw a look in her eyes that made me pale.  
"Violet, please drop this discussion." I said as she smiled.  
"Were you thinking bad thoughts?" my coat changed a couple shades and that look in her eyes grew.  
"Again, I-I refuse to answer your question." I looked around for an escape and found that the only one was up. I smiled and began to charge electricity on my back.  
"Well Violet it's been nice visiting but I've got important stuff going on, later!" I flew off with my electric wings and sighed in relief, another survival.  
**{Dude, that was… I don't know what to call that. I think maybe we need to see if mating season is getting close.} **I nodded.  
[yeah, that's usually the case, I mean when the mares were about to go into heat they'd start to act a little… loose.] Moon laughed.  
**{God, remember last mating season, we were stuck in that hole for what, three days before they found us and we spent the last four hiding in different places?}** I shivered.  
[Eyup, I still can't believe we made it out in one piece.] I heard him laugh hysterically.  
**{You and me both man, it was like something out of one of those old horror stories.}** I laughed at the morbid joke.  
[Let's hope Twilight doesn't read them, they get pretty gruesome.] I heard Moon bust a gut.  
**{Dude, she'd be paranoid for years!}** I sighed before smiling. I couldn't wait to see Celestia.

-In the afternoon, let's say around six-

I looked and felt nervous, and you know why. I was waiting for Tia wearing a black polo and black pants. I looked around and sighed in relief knowing that my Mom and Dad weren't there to spy on me… mostly because I had locked them both in their room until this was over… what, you'd do it to if your parents planned on watching your every move with a mare you like to. I sighed and loosened up a bit, I opened a couple of the buttons on the shirt which made some of the black fur on my chest visible and smirked.  
"Better, now if I just had my gold chain for the pants." I said as I began to look around for my chain pulling things out of nowhere, not getting jack shit on the search for the chain until I heard someone clear her throat. My eyes bugged for a second before I turned and saw Tia blushing a little wearing an elegant saddle. She looked incredibly nervous and was peeking at me from under her mane which looked as lively as ever. I didn't notice before but it covered her right eye like my hair used to. I smiled nervously.  
"Wow Tia, you look magnificent." I said as we both blushed harder.  
"Thank you Sol, I must say you're clothes suit you." I blushed.  
"Yeah, black usually suited me." I said as I stole whatever courage I had and got next to her.  
"What do you say to a nice picnic?" I heard her gasp and turn to me.  
"How'd you know I like picnics?" I scratched the back of my head nervously.  
"I didn't, I just thought it would be nice." I said as she smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Then that was a good guess." She said as I blushed and turned to her.

"Come on, you'll like the spot I picked." I said as I turned away from the castle and headed toward the looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"We're not having it here?" I smiled.  
'Nope, I found a better place." I said as I picked her up bridal style getting a small eep. I smiled.  
"Don't blink." I used the teleportation ability my father taught me and we were now in a clearing in Everfree. The clearing had a nice little lake in it and there was a spot in the trees that would allow us to watch the sunset. I set her down and she gasped.  
"Solar… it's, it's wonderful!" She said as she looked around the clearing. I saw a couple rabbits hop up to her as she looked down at them with a smile. They hopped away after that and she turned to me with a smile that made my heart nearly stop.  
"how did you find this place?" I laughed happily.  
"Well I was flying over town and I saw a hole in the top of the trees, so I went to check it out and voila, instant clearing." I said as she walked up to me with a smile. I smiled as well.  
"Come on, I think dinner's getting cold." I said as I went over to pick up our picnic basket which had a usual picnic lunch in it. We sat and ate for a bit with a little before it came time for the sunset. I sat there with her for a good minute watching how the sunsets glow had captured her perfectly and felt my heart speed up like a rabbit again.  
"Sol," I snapped out of my daze.  
"Um yeah Tia what is it?" I asked as she bit her bottom lip.  
"I, I want to tell you something." I looked at her and met her eyes.  
"Tia, whatever it is you want to tell me, you can." I said as she seemed to be nervous before I saw the will in her eyes flare.  
"Sol, I love you!" I felt Tia her squeeze against my chest as she wrapped me in a tight hug. I blinked and looked down surprised, she looked up and I saw the hope and worry in her eyes and smiled happily as I pecked her forehead being careful of her horn.  
"I love you too Tia." I said as a few tears slid down her face and I wiped them away.

I just sat there holding her for a couple minutes looking on the sun which still hadn't set on the horizon… wait, aw hell.  
"Tia, I truly hate to ruin the moment, but I think the sun still needs to set." I said as she gasped and turned to the horizon as her horn glowed and the sun went down. She turned back to me with a large blush of embarrassment.  
"I can't believe I forgot that. Again." She said as she looked at me a little scornfully.  
"This is your fault." She said as I looked confused.  
"How's it my fault?" She smiled and pecked my lips.  
"You keep distracting me." She said as I blushed changing a different shade.  
"I think I'm more distracted, I've got a beautiful princess in my arms." I said making her blush at my comment. I smiled and kissed her only for it to turn into a passionate war. I felt her tongue and we began to battle for dominance until I won out. We separated as a string of drool connected between us as we both just blushed deep as I saw the lust in Tia's eyes. I got up and I heard her moan in disappointment. I just laughed. As she got up and looked at the sky acting pissed at me, though she still had that blush which made me laugh a little more.  
"Aw come on, are you really mad at me?" I heard her giggle before she walked over and sat in my lap.  
"No, I'm just surprised. Most colts would've gone further." I smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Yeah ,well, I'm not like most colts." I said as she seemed to have a twinkle in her eyes.  
"I know," She pecked my lips. "That's because you're kind and care about other's feelings." I saw a look of concern cross her features as she ran a hoof through her mane.  
"Tia, what's wrong, you look worried." I said as she giggled.  
"It's nothing, it's just that I'm thinking about Twilight." She said as I smiled.  
"What about her, something happen while I was her?" She shook her head.  
"No, I mean in the future, it's just that, Solar can I ask you something?" I nodded,  
"yeah, just tell me what it is." I saw her look around nervously before she got next to my ear and whispered in it. My eyes bugged and I heard my consciences who were quiet for the entire thing because of how important it was both do something. I heard Sun faint in my head and Moon just stood there in awe.  
**{…Dude… that's hot…"}** I on the other hand was blushing neon red and felt like I wasn't too far behind Sun.  
"Sol are you alright, you look like you're about to pass out." Tia pointed out bluntly as she too sported a huge blush. I shook my head clear as the neon red died down.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, just gimme a second to get a grip on something." I said as I began to search for reality's tail end and felt Tia kiss my kiss. I looked down at her she nuzzled her head into my neck. I just smiled and laid my head on top of hers as we sat in the embrace. Sorry reality, I think I'm good for a couple minutes.

We sat there in the moonlight in our embrace for what seemed like hours before Tia looked back up at me.  
"Better," I smiled as I wrapped my tails around her and I as she gasped before looking at me lustfully.  
"It will be better." I said as I kissed her and she giggled and gave a short squeal before we rolled over with the two of us laughing like crazy. After another hour we both began to fly on home listening to the sound of birds chirping from my wings. I looked at Tia who had blushing the entire time and smiled. She was rather playful when she wanted to get something. I rubbed my neck feeling the mark similar to the one I had left on her and blushed. Once I we were at the castle I smiled.  
"Would you like me to fly you home?" I asked only for her to blush and shake her head.  
"I think I'm just going to teleport home." She said with a smile as I walked up to her.  
"I'm glad I got to take out a beautiful mare like you out tonight." I said as she blushed and put a hoof around my neck as I gave her a kiss goodnight. She smiled after the kiss and touched the spot on my neck making me gasp before I smirked mischievously and used one of my tails to brush against hers as she moaned and blushed.  
"Stoooooop, you're gonna make me want more than that." She said as she spoke about the hickey. I smiled nervously and brushed it one last time before I gave her another peck.  
"G'night Tia, sweet dreams." She smiled.  
"Goodnight Sol, I had a lot of fun tonight." She said as she hugged me before her horn glowed and she was gone.

I smiled and walked into the castle and saw my Mom and Dad in the living room tapping their foot and hoof impatiently.  
"Solar do you have any idea what time it is?" My Mom asked and I scoffed.  
"It doesn't matter cause I'm a grown man and can stay out as late as I want." I said as my Mom just smiled and my father just shook his head.  
"touché son, touché. So how'd the date go?" He asked hopefully as I watched my Mom's eyes squint as she looked at my neck and I began to walk out of the room as fast as possible.  
"Oh you know, it went great. We had a nice dinner watching the sunset, Tia forgot about for a couple minutes, and we cuddled in the moonlight." I said as I was almost out of the room until my mom shouted.  
"SOLAR THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT ITHINK IT IS!" She said as a chill ran down my spine as I made a mad dash for my room on the other side of the castle, though I closed the gap in two seconds and slammed my door shut locking it before I put my back to it. I felt my Mom rush up and felt something bash on the door which I assumed was my mother bucking it.  
**{HOLY SHIT MAN WE'RE SO FUCKED!}**  
"SOLAR OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" I gulped and shouted back in a shaky voice.  
"N-N-NEVER!" I shouted as I felt the powerful buck against the door again and gulped looking for the closest exit, which was my window.  
**{DUDE FUCKING RUN!}** I just shot off the door and busted through the window just as my Mom busted my door off its hinges as it flew across the room and shattered into a million pieces against the wall. My Mom came in the rage in her eyes visible as she looked around the room for me to try and destroy me until my father walked in.  
"Star, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, I mean, they're both happy can't we just let it be?" My father asked trying to save my hide only for my mother to look back at him as if he were crazy.  
"No, he will learn not to do things like that." She said as she started toward the window only for my father to block it.  
"Star he is right, he's a grown man, he needs to start making his own decisions." My father said as a tear slid down her face.  
"But my baby,"  
"Is in love, like you and I were and still are." My father said as he pecked my Mom's lips as she blushed.  
"Now come on, I know what'll make you happy." He said as she blushed.  
"C-Crimson we can't do that right now, what if he comes back and hears us?"  
"I think he already has." My father deadpanned as my Mom just seemed to look at him aghast.

-Alright enough of that let's check on what happened to Celestia-

Celestia teleported into her room and lied down on her bed as she rubbed her neck with a smile on her face. Her ears perked up as she heard her door click open and Luna walk in.  
"Tia, how did your date with Solar go?" Luna's blush was easy to see due to her dark coat and Celestia smiled with a small blush.  
"It went great." She said as Luna looked suspicious.  
"Tia, We think it went better than great." Luna said as Celestia blushed more.  
"Well Luna, it, he told me he loves me." She said looking a little embarrassed as Luna smiled.  
"We're happy for you Tia, you really like him." Celestia sighed in happiness.  
"I love him Luna, it's just, I don't know how to explain it." She said as Luna smiled before she caught sight of something on Celestia's neck.  
"Sister, what's that mark on your neck?" Celestia immediately blushed crimson and cover her neck with one of her hooves.  
"I-it's nothing! Just a gift from Solar!" Celestia said as she laughed nervously until Luna gasped in shock.  
"YOU HAVE A HICKEY!"

-Back to Solar's pov-

I was sitting under a tree catching my breath after running away for so long. It was at least two in the morning and I sighed.  
**{I think she stopped chasing us.}** Moon said as I smirked.  
[No, really, I thought we were still alive because we made it away.] I thought sarcastically as I got up after catching my breath and looked around, I had ran into the Everfree forest to try and get away. I looked around at the forest and gulped as I began to walk back toward the village and kept on going for what seemed like ten minutes, the animals of the night had apparently decided to take a break for the night as there was no sound to the forest other than the crunching of my paws against grass. I gulped and spoke to Moon.  
[Moon, you ever get that feeling that someone's toying with you?] I asked as he sighed.  
**{All the time, why?}** I dodged something that had planned to impale me between the eyes as I got a nick on my cheek.  
[THAT'S WHY!] I said as I looked toward the projectile and saw a spear made of shadows that dissipated as I was attacked by yet another onslaught dodging each and every one that came my way and drew Moon out from my sleeve.  
"WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF!"  
**{Wow, that's real original.}** I sighed and blocked Moon out as I saw a figure walk out from behind a tree. The figure stepped into the moonlight and I saw what he looked like.

It was a Zebracorn like Blackburn, only taller. He had a black coat with white stripes, his mane and tail were both black and white, as well as short and spiky. His eyes were a dark blue and he was carrying a guitar on his back as he smiled wickedly.  
"Greetings Prince Solar, I'm Black March, and I'm here to kill you." He said as he summoned more spears of darkness and launched them at me as I dodged them and began to charge electricity into my paws. I saw a shadow coming up behind me and immediately jumped out of the way and behind a tree.  
**{Any ideas Solar?}** Moon asked as I nodded.  
[Only one, and I hope it works.] The zebra known as Black March was smiling wickedly as the shadows began to creep toward the tree until I jumped out from behind it and began to make a dash for the castle he laughed maniacally.  
(quick note, I got this idea for a line from Timefather64's description for his story Dolly heart, so in a sense this line belongs to him.)  
"Ahahaha, run rabbit run, for no matter how fast you are or how well you hide, you cannot escape my sight!" He said as I began to dodge multiple tendrils of darkness that had begun to spring up in my path as I began to dodge and slash through each tendril until I felt something catch my ankle tripping me into crashing into a tree. I felt the blood on my cheek from the cut I had gotten seeping out and felt like I had twisted my ankle, along with my entire leg feeling as if it were being controlled. I heard him laugh again.  
"Oh this was just too easy, I must say I thought you would have put up more of a fight but I guess cowards like you and that Princess are all the same, you only care about yourselves in the end." I felt my entire body go numb as he smirked in pure satisfaction.  
"Such a shame really, I was hoping that maybe I could use you to eliminate that eyesore of a mare on her petty throne but it seems that after everything that has happened tonight between the two of you it's obvious she's captured your heart just to use you." He smirked as he made a marching stick out of the shadows as he held it in one hoof and began to walk on his hind legs as he walked toward me.  
"Now do me a favor won't you?" He raised the marching stick high in the air as the sharpened end gleamed sickly in the night.  
"AND DIE!" He said bringing it down swiftly before it pierced me through my heart.

As I slowly died and coughed up blood I looked at him the hate apparent In my eyes as I spoke.  
"Y-you bastard. I'll kill you." I said as I coughed up more blood and smiled wickedly.  
"Why I don't see how that's possible, after all, you're dying right now." I smirked and looked at him smugly.  
"Before I die I only have two words to say to you." I said as he leaned in clearly interested in what I could possibly say.  
"And what might that be young prince?" I smirked as my eyes began to glow with electricity.  
"Storm clone." I said before my body began to glow as lightning danced all around it. Black March's eyes widened as he tried to jump away from the clone as it exploded into an electric frenzy shocking everything near it to death, fortunately for Black March he was just out of range and landed as he began to look around for me.  
"A storm clone infused with blood to make it last, very clever you sly little bastard." He said as I chuckled darkly.  
"Shame, you didn't die." I said as my eyes were now glowing red as I had a small gash on my left arm which I had used to supply the blood for the clone.  
"You think I'll die that easy, well you were wrong. Oh and this is for daring to call Tia an eyesore." I said as multiple birds, butterflies and moths all large in size enclosed around him as I smirked and spoke in a soft voice.  
"Hurricane's swarm." I saw Black March jump out of the tornado with small cuts along his body.  
"I see you've been planning this from the beginning, first to distract me with that exploding clone, then to try and trap me in that hurricane, clever." I smirked and pointed a finger at him.  
"Neural paralysis." I said as a bright white bolt left the tip of my finger and travelled toward Black March who blocked it with a shield made of shadows. Blocking the bolt. He smirked as the shield shifted into four katana made of shadows as he launched them at me. I smirked and dodged them. As Moon shifted his form. The blade was no longer a knife but a foot long scimitar. The blade was still a pure black and the handle a silver color. The blade itself now had three huge teeth making it look purely menacing. I on the other hand now had one red eye the other blue as my hair had gained multiple black streaks, my teeth had even sharpened to look like fangs. I smirked.  
**Say hello to Lunar Eclipse."** I said my voice carrying the sound of both myself and Moon speaking simultaneously.

(I suggest playing riot by three days grace, just for the pure fun of it)  
Black March smirked.  
"So, this is where the real battle begins, very well, I'll enjoy maiming you." He said the shadows dancing around him wildly. I smirked and charged electricity only for it to change. The bolts color was no longer the light blue it had once been but was now black giving off a menacing aura. I smirked.  
"**Likewise**." I said as I launched multiple bolts of pure electricity at Black March only for him to use the shadows to deflect them at random directions. I smirked as I caught all the bolts manipulating them into striking again as I charged forward myself with Moon's blade in paw. Black March had once again blocked the bolts with the shadows leaving himself open for a frontal assault. I dove in hoping to land a horizontal slash across his chest only for him to use the sharpened marching stick as a blade and begin to counter. I growled and began to attack him slash after slash as he blocked each strike. I tried a decapitation strike only for him to counter and give me a shallow cut on my bottom left leg. I yipped in pain and jumped back sticking to a tree with static electricity. Black March cackled.  
"What's the matter, can't handle a little pain? I thought the Kitsune race was supposed to have a high pain tolerance?" I smirked as I shattered into sparks making Black March's eyes widen. He began looking around for me as he kept the shadows close as they danced around him waiting for the next attack. He felt a gust of wind behind him and turned just barely blocking what would have been a fatal plunge through his spinal cord. He grunted against the strength I was putting behind it. Sparks flew as he began to bend back falling on his knees as I gained a smug smirk until I saw a shadow creep under him and he vanish into it. I snarled.  
**"DAMN IT!"** I shouted as I was enclosed in a ball of darkness. I snarled as the ball began to become tighter and tighter until I charged electricity into my fur as it all began to stand on end and smirked as I released all the pent up energy.  
**"SHOCKWAVE!"** I shouted as I released all the electricity into a literal shock wave as it consumed all the darkness and everything within a fifty foot radius disintegrating anything it touched. Black March reappeared huffing at the multiple scorch marks on his body from the beginning of the blast.

He smirked as we both had labored breathing.  
"Is, that it, shame, I was expecting more from a member of some group who specializes in dealing with cults." He began to gather the shadows around him into his hoof as he slowly charged it, the shadows crawled toward the ball making it larger and more menacing with each passing second. I smirked as I too began to charge an attack in my paw, only now instead of the inside being white it was black with a red outline. My attack finished charging as it looked perfectly formed, I smirked as I pointed my attack at him only for him to appear in front of me hoof in my face as my eyes widened, he spoke in a low whisper.  
"Shadow blast." He said releasing all the shadow in a blast that consumed me as I screamed in pain. I came out the other end my clothes torn and tattered covered in blood as my fur looked scorched. Black March smiled wickedly.  
"Well it seems I was wrong, even at point blank range your still standing… though not very well it seems." He said as I gripped Moon tight in my paw and stood up as I was now back to being Normal Solar Eclipse.  
"You bastard, I'm not done yet." I growled at him as I swung Moon back engulfing the scimitar in electricity before it shaped around it perfectly giving off a light blue glow as little sparks crackled off of it and it began to hum. Shadow sighed.  
"Aw, and here I thought you'd die in one piece." He said as he summoned his marching stick, though it looked prone to breaking. I smirked.  
"Looks like that last attack left you weAGH!" I coughed up blood before I could finish my sentence as Black March just smirked.  
"Well well, looks like someone needs to hold their tongue." HE said as I glared at him before I launched preparing to strike as he blocked it and attempted to stab me through my chest only to have his cane parried and having to jump back from a side sweep. I smirked as he jumped away and pointed Moon at him as I charged more lightning into the blade as my smile turned crazy.  
"DRAGON'S BALLAD!" I shouted as four dragons made of light blue electricity launched at him looking as if they were dancing in the air around him as they encircled around him. Black March smirked as he looked at the dragons enclosing around him before he fell backwards and molded into his shadow as they all dove at him attempting to disintegrate him only to hit solid ground and make a thirty foot deep crater.

(Switch songs to Monster by Skillet)  
He smirked and laughed as he was on a tree branch as he looked down at me with the look of a true madman.  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! The blood, the near death experiences! This, this is what I want to see as the Black Parade overthrows that bitch on her throne as Equestria destroys itself!" Black March laughed maniacally until he felt something that almost made him begin to choke. He looked to me and saw a crimson aura dancing around me as my eyes had turned red, my hair and fur had once again stood on end as I looked at him through pure rage as my voice shook.  
"Don't you ever, AND I MEAN EVER, CALL TIA A BITCH YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I shouted as I vanished, his eyes widened when I appeared in front of him my fist pulled back until I sent into his face launching him through tree after tree hearing each one give a sickening crack as they fell, I vanished again and pulled Black March out of the wreckage a look of pure fear on his face. I smirked.  
"Do me a favor won't you," I pulled my fist back again getting ready to beat him into the ground.  
"AND DIE!" I said as I connected my fist to his face which would've sent him into the ground destroying it only for him to once again mold into his own shadow getting away. I snarled and looked behind me to see Black March surrounded by multiple blades made of shadows, though the fear in his eyes was still apparent as he shook in his horseshoes.  
"I'll kill you do you hear me, THE BLACK PARADE SHALL SUCEED!" He said as he launched the blades at me, I smirked and deflected them all with my tails as they flailed around wildly with a light electric coat.  
"No, because the Black Parade will be destroyed for its arrogance of trying to destroy Tia's throne." I said as all my tails began to hum as they were all covered in electricity I smirked at Black March who was looking for a way to escape. I pointed my tails at him with one final display.  
"Farewell Black March, I must say this was a very entertaining battle." I felt all the electricity in my tails finish charging.  
"NINE TAILS SONNET!" I shouted as I fired nine beams of pure electric power at Black March who screamed as they consumed him. I watched the light die down as Black March was nowhere to be seen as the sun began to rise.  
(End music)

I watched as the sun slowly began to rise and saw two Alicorns flying toward me at a high speed and smirked.  
"Looks like I won." I said as I fell over darkness taking my vision as I went unconscious.

-Sky third person-

"You're sure he's in danger Ryan?" Celestia asked him for the fourth time as Sky just nodded.  
"I felt him go berserk, you felt it too didn't you?" She looked worried but nodded as a tear slid down her face.  
"Y-yes, all that dark energy, it practically made me fall over." She said as Sky looked on the ground and found the sight of Solar's and Black March's battle.  
"OVER THERE!" He shouted as he did a nosedive toward the battlefield followed by Celestia. Sky landed shortly after and looked around finding Solar unconscious.  
"SOLAR!" He ran over and immediately began healing him as Celestia looked around at the new clearing that Black March and Solar had made in the forest. All the carnage, the blood, it made her nauseous. She looked over to Solar and gasped at the poor condition he was in. His fur was scorched he had burns and deep gashes along his body and legs. Even his glasses were cracked. She looked at Solar and broke down into tears. As she sobbed a certain zebracorn had gotten up looking to be in the same condition as Solar and limped toward the shadow of a tree before he spoke to Celestia and Sky.  
"Aw, the Princess coming to save her Prince, such a horrid sight!" He said venomously as Celestia looked at Black March while Sky looked up as well still healing Solar. Celestia's face became one of pure rage as she looked at Black March.  
"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU HURT THE MAN I LOVE!" She charged magic into her horn sending a ball of white energy at Black March who smirked and sloppily dodged the orb.  
"Oh don't worry about him dear Celestia, the Black Parade will show its face soon enough. Don't forget to wear Black when we arrive to destroy the corrupt world you love so much." He said as he molded into the trees shadow escaping to lick his wounds. Celestia growled in anger before Sky shouted at her.  
"Celestia, we'll get the story later, come help me heal Solar." He said taking over the situation.

Celestia walked over as her horn glowed and she began to heal Solar and gasped.  
"I know, it's worse inside than it is out." He said as Solar just groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Sk-Sky, Tia, what's wrong?" Solar asked seeing the tears in Celestia's eyes and he laughed weakly.  
"Hey don't cry, please, I hate to see such a beautiful mare cry." He said weakly as he wiped the tears away as Celestia shook her head,  
"Sol, please lay down, we're trying to heal you, you took a lot of damage." Celestia said as I just laughed.  
"Is, is Black March dead?" Solar asked as Celestia looked surprised for a second before shaking her head.  
"No, Solar he barely escaped with his life." Solar frowned.  
"Tia, if he escaped we need to find him before it's too." Celestia kissed Solar shutting him up. She had a few tears roll down her face again as they parted she looked heartbroken.  
"Solar, please promise me you won't look for him," She began to sob more.  
"It, it hurts to see you so torn up and bloody. I feel like my heart's going to break. Please Solar, you can't go looking for him." She pleaded as she hugged Solar. Solar looked shocked.  
"Tia, I-I can't, but I can come to a compromise." Solar said he looked at her as she cried.  
"But Solar I love you, please, I don't want to see you get hurt." Solar sighed.  
"I can't promise you that Tia, I love you to, that's why I have to keep training to become stronger than Black March." Solar pecked her forehead.  
"It's the only way I can make sure you're safe. To make sure he can't hurt you." Solar said as she sobbed.  
"I promise I won't fight Black March again until I know I can beat him alright?" Solar asked as she just hugged his chest crushing his broken ribcage as he gritted his teeth through the pain.  
"Solar, how are you so stubborn?" She asked as she looked up at me with teary eyes. Solar smiled.  
"I get it from my mom, after all she's the reason I'm so protective." Solar said as he pecked her forehead with a small laugh.  
"Now come on, I think I still have a bunch of broken bones that need patching up." Solar said as Celestia just nodded as she and Sky got back to work on healing Solar's wounds.

AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND CUT!

Damn, that was one of the toughest chapters I've ever had to mull over, I mean I had so many deleted scenes In it I couldn't believe it. Seriously, first I had to delete something out of the Fluttershy and Solar scene because what Fluttershy did just didn't fit her character. Then I almost made Solar get raped by Violet and decided to kind of just draw that one back, we'll save it for mating season. Then the final one was going to be a small sex scene between Solar and Celestia than I thought.  
'Naw, they can wait a couple more chapters.' Then I had to figure out what the hell I was going to do for the fight scene between Black March and Solar, though I look back at it and think I didn't do too bad. Maybe I could've made it longer but I think this'll work for now. SO anyway, the Everfree forest saga is over now, and we shall head into the next chapter doing 'the ticket master' From the show. I would also like to thank Timefather64 for once again letting me use his character Black March as the villain for the story, and don't worry we'll still get some fight scenes of Everfree vs the Black Parade.  
SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF  
THE TALES OF SOLAR ECLIPSE! I get hit in the head by a vase as it shatters.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I put up my middle finger.  
"FUCK OFF PRICK!"


	8. The Ticketmaster and the Promise

The Tales of Solar Eclipse chapter 8- The ticket Master and a promise

Hello again one and all to The Tales of Solar Eclipse. I'm excited to announce that we have officially hit the MLP first season storyline. Alongside that will also be a storyline for Everfree, maybe a couple flashbacks for the lives of Solar, Firehawk, and Blackburn eh? Now as for some other things such as what happened after the last chapter, don't worry there's a flashback explaining what happened. Also something freaking amazing has happened. In just over a week The Tales of Solar Eclipse has received over a thousand views! Yay. Now as for the story… I say we get on with it, so 'clears throat' shall we?

-Solar pov-

I groaned as I tried rolling around in my bed uncomfortably. I fucking hated doing nothing, I always got so bored. I'd already been listening to music for hours on end, so much that I'd listened to the whole set of Linkin Park and Papa Roach albums twice!  
**{Oh just quit your bitchin, you're worse than Mom after she catches you doing something she doesn't approve of.}** My eye twitched.  
[You mean the shit that YOU get us into?] I heard him cackle evilly.  
**{Oh come on, that waitress asked for it. Nothing like a good ol fashioned spankin!}  
MOON THEY THREW US OUT!  
{Dude, I still can't get that look of disbelief out of my head. MOM WAS PISSED!}  
Moon, what the hell's wrong with you?** I heard him chuckle.  
**{I'm horny and the almighty master refuses to get laid!}** I sighed and felt a sharp pain in my side from the injury Black March had left me.  
[Would you two stop please, I get it, we're all stir crazy.] I heard Moon sigh and Sun groan in displeasure.  
**Soooollllaaaarrr gooooo outsiiiiiiiide!** Sun complained as I smirked.  
[Well gee Sun, I'd sure love to but Tia chained us to the bed remember?] I asked him as I tugged at the magic chains that Tia had used to make sure I wouldn't get out of bed and heal properly.  
**{Dude, that's some kinky shit. Wonder what the hell Pinkie or Violet could come up with?}** Moon wandered off into my mind reminiscing in his little fantasies as I sighed in relief.  
**I should go and make sure he doesn't try to corrupt your mind any, have a nice rest Solar.** Sun retreated into my mind and I heard the silence reign over my room and sighed until I heard my door handle click.

I looked over in hope that it was somepony here to free me and sighed seeing it was Tia as I felt mixed emotions of happiness and displeasure. I smiled weakly.  
"Hey Tia, I do my time yet?" She looked at me skeptically.  
"Does your injury still hurt?" She asked looking at my hip with concern.  
"Um… no." I said internally facehoofing at the poor ass lie. She just sighed and walked over with a smile as she pecked my lips.  
"You know you can't lie to me." She stated as I smiled.  
"Yeah I know, could you at least let me roam my house, it's been fuckin hours and I need to move." I said as she looked a little worried but smiled.  
"Fine, but you better not leave the house." I felt the chains on my wrists and ankles removed and sighed in happiness as I rubbed the soreness out of them before jumping up and giving Tia a hug.  
"I told you I'm fine, just need to shake it off." I said as she bonked my head with her hoof with her eyes closed looking a little annoyed.  
"Ow, that hurt Tia." I said a little dramatically as she smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Better?" I smiled and kissed her smiling afterward.  
"Now I am, but I'm more worried about you." She blinked.  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"Did my Mom do anything… over the top while I was out?" I asked as she just blinked and blushed deep.  
"Well, she said to wait until after the marriage to do _things_ like that." She said looking embarrassed. I sighed and held my hooves in the air.  
"WHY CAN'T SHE LEAVE ME BE!" I shouted as I got the desired effect from it getting a giggle from Tia.  
"Oh she just means well Sol, after all she is your mother." I crossed my arms and pouted.  
"Yeah, my overprotective, overdramatic, reality bending mother." I said with a sigh before chuckling and kissing Tia's cheek making her blush.  
"Solar, not here your friends might walk in." She said looking at the door warily as I smirked.  
"When did we switch places and you be the shy one?" I asked as she giggled.  
"I don't know, I think after your near death experience." She said as I sighed and parted.  
"There's the mood killer." I said as she giggled and snuggled against my chest.

"I have to go back to the castle soon before Luna and the guard start to worry." Tia said as she sighed happily while I groaned.  
"Five more minutes of snuggling before you go." I said as she smiled and fit her head into the crook of my neck as I stroked her mane.  
"I can go for five more minutes." She said as we just laid there for a good five minutes just breathing and enjoying the others company as I stoked a paw through her mane. I checked the time and nudged Tia's shoulder.  
"Come on sunshine you need to get back to the castle." I said as she groaned in disapproval and got off pouting.  
"That went by too fast." She said puffing her cheeks a bit as I snickered.  
"Alright, you can pout later, come on." I said helping her up as we walked to the living room to see Sky and wouldn't ya know it? Luna and a couple of the royal guard. She looked to me and Tia looking like she was about to tear Sky a new one. I turned to Sky who just shrugged his shoulders. I turned back to Luna and Tia who were both smiling.  
"Come Luna, we must get back to Canterlot." Luna nodded to Tia and gave me a short wave and blush before leaving followed by the royal guard. I sighed and looked at Sky.  
"What the hell did you say man?" I asked as he just shrugged and spoke.  
"All I said was that a dictionary would help her with the present language, then how it was great to see her again after a thousand years." I snickered.  
"Oh. That all?" He nodded his head and I just sighed.  
"Maybe they're pissed you made me a part of this." I said motioning around our house for Everfree. He just smirked.  
"Wow Solar, you're friends with a lot of protective mares with either short or awful tempers. Got a fetish or something?" I was about to destroy Sky and strangle him to death before I just hung my head in defeat as a blush covered my face.  
"I fuckin hate you sometimes." I said as I slammed open the fridge pulling out a coffee and glugging it before I looked at Sky.  
"So, where're Firehawk and Blackburn?" I asked as he chuckled.

"They went to Sugarcube corner to get some cupcakes."  
**{WHO FUCKIN SAID CUPCAKES! I WANT THEM NOOOOOOOWWWW!}** I felt Moon take over my body and begin to go out the door as Sky shouted after me.  
"SOLAR, IF YOU LEAVE CELESTIA WILL GET ANGRY!" He shouted as I looked back with clear fear.  
"IT'S NOT ME, MOON'S ON A FEEDING FRENZY!" I shouted as Moon transformed me into an Alicorn and took flight toward Sugarcube corner.  
"OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS WITH A RAKE!" I shouted as I tried to grab a cloud only for it to slip through my hooves and Moons evil chuckle be heard in my head.  
**Moon you're scaring me.** Sun whined in a scared voice from a corner in my mind as Moon just gave an evil laugh.  
**{THOSE CUPCAKES SHALL BE MINE! I'LL TEAR IT UP LIKE A CHAINSAW!}** I gulped and sensed the impending doom of my small stash of bits.  
[Moon at least do me a favor?] I asked as He sighed.  
**{Fiiiine, what is it?}** I gulped in my head.  
[Could you buy a couple muffins, I want to visit a friend of mine.] I said as he skidded to a halt in mid air.  
**{Wait, you mean that mare um… Derpy?}**  
[No Ditzy, Derpy's her sister.] I thought as he smirked evilly.  
**{Are they twins?}** I gulped.  
[Um… maybe, I don't know I never asked.]  
**MOON WE ARE NOT FUCKING TWINS! YOU'RE HIGH OFF YOUR ASS IF YOU'RE EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT!** I heard an evil laugh.  
**{Then I guess I'm high off my ass.}** I gulped.  
[Please don't man. Just this once, don't.] I heard the gears in my head turn before Moon sighed.  
**{Fine, but I want to watch when you do one of em.}** My eye twitched.  
[you'd do it anyway you ass!] He smirked.  
**{You know it! NOW LET'S GET US SOME CUPCAKES!}**

-Front of Sugarcube corner-

I sighed as I pricked my finger and Moon slipped out and screamed.  
**"CUPCAKES COME TO PAPA!"** He rushed inside and I snickered as I followed in after everypony else cleared out because of the Cupcake fiend who was surely tearing apart the store. I looked in and saw Moon at the counter ordering every type of cupcake under the sun ever made as Mr. Cake was filling out the order looking nervous at the long list of different cupcakes. I walked over to Firehawk and Blackburn's table and sat next to them.  
"Solar, what're you doing here? The Princess is gonna kill you if she finds out you left the house." Firehawk said as he quietly munched a pastry.  
"Yeah… I know." I said in a deadpan as I watched Moon walk over with a giant tray filled with cupcakes and a small bag in his mouth as I looked at M. Cake.  
"Did he pay?" I asked as Mr. Cake shook his head and I sighed tossing him my entire bits pouch.  
"That should cover it." I said as he looked a little concerned.  
"Um Solar, about half f this would have covered it, why the whole bag?" I smiled and motioned around the restaurant.  
"Notice you're missin some customers?" I asked as he laughed.  
"Oh you're fine, worse things have happened." I was about to ask what kind of things but then it hit me. Pinkie lives here, of course crazy shit must happen here on a daily basis. I sighed.  
"Pinkie," He nodded with a smile as I snickered until I heard a high pitched squeal which could only have belonged to Pinkie. I turned to say hi but was tackled into a ball as I rolled on the ground a couple times. I stopped my head from spinning and noticed my vision was blurred and squinted realizing my glasses were gone. I looked around and heard snickering from Blackburn and Firehawk.  
"Wow, everything looks so much bigger!" I heard Pinkie say as I knew what had happened to my glasses. Pinkie was wearing them. I turned around and saw Pinkie.  
"Hey Pinkie, can I please have my glasses back?" I asked as I heard her giggle.  
"Sorry Solar, wow is your eyesight this bad?" I sighed.  
"Yes, now please let me have my… glasses… back…" I don't know how she did it but they were back on my face and I was never the wiser. The first thing I saw clearly was a smiling Pinkie Pie, right in my face.

**Solar this is too close for my comfort  
**[agreed.]  
**{Tch, wimps} **Moon went back to eating his cupcakes.  
[Shut it Moon.] I looked at Pinkie with a nervous smile.  
"Pinkie, can I please have some personal space?" She giggled again and backed off as I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Solar, you have to take me next. Please, please, please, pleeaaaase!" I laughed as her eyes shined with hope.  
"Pinkie I'm not going back there right away, I'm at least gonna chill in Ponyville for a good week first." She began bouncing up and down before she gasped.  
'GASP' "I need to tell the girls your back!" I was about to stop her but she shot out the top half of the door to go find the girls. Mr. Cake smiled.  
"She's been real energetic ever since you showed up Solar." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Um, yeah, I don't know how I've survived this long. Could've sworn somepony would've done something to me by now." Mr. Cake smiled.  
"Mrs. Cake would have liked to get her hooves on you after she heard about that little thing your under." It took me a second to blink and remember what he was talking about before my eyes turned red as I gave Blackburn and Firehawk a cold glare.  
"You didn't." They both smiled innocently.  
"Um, and what if we did?" Blackburn said as Firehawk's eyes widened as he took a couple precautionary steps to a door.  
I spoke in a sickly sweet voice."Then, my dear Blackburn, I would maim you!" I finished tilting my head to the side with that same smile as even Moon seemed to scoot away a little bit. Blackburn just smirked.  
"Oh yeah, you and what army?" I smiled and cracked my neck.  
"Who needs an army when you've got a sadistic side." I said as I drew Moon's blade as he went back into the pommel and Blackburn began to sweat as his eyes darted around the room before he shot past me out the door and screamed.  
"AAAGGGHHH HE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!" He shouted running away as I smirked.  
"Oh this is gonna be fun." I walked out the door with Moon between my teeth as one of my eyes changed back to blue and the other stayed red. Both of them glowing as they looked for their pray only to fall on six mares arguing… er well, I guess you could say Twilight was being pestered by the rest of the girls as I sighed my eyes turning back to normal as I stroked Moons blade.  
"Later," I felt Moon shiver.  
**{Don't ever do that, ever, you'll give me nightmares}** I chuckled.  
[Sorry Moon, got caught up in the moment.]

I walked over and felt a twinge in my side where my cutie mark was and almost immediately became protective of Twilight. My eyes turned red.  
[Moon help me out real quick]  
**{Gladly, I can't take all this bitchin.}** I took in a deep breath as I prepared to shout.  
**"EEEEEENNNNOOOUUUUGGHHH!"** I shouted both mine and Moon's voice mixed into one effectively scaring the living shit out of everypony from here to Canterlot. I opened my eyes to see all of them looking at me with a little fright and I sighed.  
"Twilight, the hell are they fighting about?" I asked as she seemed to gulp.  
"I-I g-g-g-got t-t-two tickets t-to the G-G-G-Gala." I sighed.  
"Really, that's what all the fighting's about… an extra ticket." They all nodded furiously and I sighed. Motioning them all away.  
"Be gone with you, I'm sure Twilight needs some space to think." I heard Twilight's stomach rumble and raised an eyebrow.  
"And maybe catch a bite to eat." Rarity looked like she was about to whine but I held up a hoof.  
"Unless the next few words you're about to say are 'of course Solar' then just keep it to yourself and shoo." I saw all of them pout and hold up their snouts as they walked away and sighed.  
**Well what do you expect, you were pretty harsh.  
{I think he handled that pretty well.}  
… You WOULD!**  
[I GET IT SUN I FUCKED UP!] I heard silence reign over my mind and heard Twilight shout.  
"DON'T WORRY I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT! Somehow." I sighed and looked at Twilight who seemed a little nervous.  
"Twilight, I'm, I'm sorry you saw that side of me. It just, happened." I said looking ashamed as she seemed to look a little downcast before smiling.  
"Thank you anyway Solar." She walked over and gave me a hug.  
"It's great to see you again, when Fluttershy and the others came back without you we thought you didn't want to come back." She said as I felt a wet spot on my shirt and laughed.  
"Are you kidding, come on Twi I wouldn't just ditch ya like that." I said as she looked up at me with a smile and tears in the corner of her eyes. I smiled and wiped them away.  
"Come on let's go grab a bite before Moon cleans me out and spends my cash on more cupcakes." I said with a smile as Twilight gave a small giggle.  
**{Dude, you're a prick}  
**[And you always spend my cash on sweets, now shut it!]  
**I agree with Solar, and Solar you really should apologize to the rest of the girls.**  
[Yeah, I know. I'll get on it while I help Twilight out with those tickets.]  
**Careful not to spread yourself out to thin Solar, last time you almost lost our damn mind.  
{Ugh, god I remember that day. Well, I barely remember that day.}** I sighed and saw Twilight motion Spike over to follow us to the restaurant.  
**Where the hell was he when the others were all tearing Twilight up?  
**[Probably gawking at Rarity.]  
**{Tch, I say that whatever heartbreak she puts that kid through is worth it, won't even help the mare that helped raise him.}** I sighed and looked to Spike a little annoyed.  
[He's still just a kid Moon, take it easy.]  
**Wow, Moon being sentimental toward somepony, I never thought I'd see the day.  
{SHUT UP SUN! Just don't need someone else stealin my shtick.}  
'chuckle' Of course Moon, it's always that.**

-At the restaurant-

I looked between the menu and Twilight who had her head down on the table looking troubled. I sighed.  
"Twilight, is that ticket really that important?" She looked at me aghast.  
"Of course it is! The Grand Galloping Gala is one of the most important celebrations of the year!"  
**I say she should give it to Applejack, her reason is completely selfless unlike the others'  
{DUDE FUCK THAT! She should give it to Rainbow, I mean come on, living the dream. Can't get any better than that!}  
That is total bull crap! Solar who do you think should get it?  
**[There shouldn't have been this kind of problem to begin with you two. Tia should know that all the girls would've found. Out… about… I am such a moron.]  
**What is it Solar?**  
[Tia was probably so worried about me being hurt that she only sent two not thinking clearly.]  
**{… Well shit…]** I looked at Twilight.  
"I think I know why you only have two tickets instead of six Twi." I said as she looked at me hopefully.  
"Please tell me, why would the Princess only give me two tickets?" I sighed and laughed nervously.  
"Well, you see, um, I think it best I show you." I said as my horn glowed and I pointed at my flank as she gasped at what she saw. My entire flank under my shirt was bandaged with a large splotch of blood on the bandages. I saw tears in her eyes again and frowned as I put my shirt down.  
"Hey, no tears now, it's just a scratch, well, at least it is now." She giggled at my poor ass joke and slugged my shoulder. I rubbed it faking a face of pain.  
"Ow, what was that for?" She giggled again.  
"For being an idiot. Maybe I should get you a book on how to fight." I smirked.  
"Twilight I think I know how to fight, it's just that I went up against someone as good as I was, if not better." I said looking a little ashamed as I recalled my battle against Black March.  
**{Dude, just thinkin about that jerk off gets my blood boilin!}  
I know how you feel Moon, we have to become stronger than ever before if we want to make sure he dies next time.  
**[Ditto… Anypony notice that Twilight's still lookin at us with a smile?]

Before they could answer Twilight spoke.  
"I'm sure you could learn to fight better if you studied. There's nothing you can't learn from a book!" She said as I chuckled and wiped away a tear of amusement.  
"Oh Twilight, you and your books. Thanks but I've got my own family fighting style that I'm rather… attached to." She blinked.  
"Why, what makes it so important?" She asked as I looked a little depressed.  
"I don't wanna talk about it, let's just say it's in memory of somepony who was close to me." I said as she seemed to look a little regretful.  
"Oh, sorry." She sad as we seemed to go into a slump. Spike just kept on looking at his menu and sighed too.  
"You two are a couple a downers ya know that?" We both looked at him and spoke simultaneously.  
"Quiet Spike." We said as we both smirked a little.

Twilight looked at her tickets and began to poke at them.  
"I just can't decide who should go." She whined into her arm as she sat up and I felt a rant about to happen.  
"All five of them have real good reasons to go."  
**{THAT IS TOTAL SHIT!}  
Now stay calm Moon, we don't need another outburst.  
{Fuck that I'll just tear those tickets up and problem solved, nopony goes!}  
**[That's cruel Moon, just calm the hell down.]  
**{… fine… but I'm still thinkin about it…}  
**"I CAN'T DECIDE!" my ears flattened at the shout from Twilight as I noticed that our waiter was here. Spike pointed at his menu.  
"uh, Twilight, he just wants to take your order." She blinked and I felt like doing a facehoof.  
"oh, I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Spike pointed at his menu again.  
"Do you have any rubies? No, okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy!" He said tossing the menu behind him on the ground. I sighed and levitated it to the waiter.  
"I'm sorry about that. Could I just get a salad please?" The waiter nodded and walked off to get our food.  
"What do you think Spike?" Spike looked annoyed.  
"I think we need to try another restaurant, I mean I like grass and all, but would it hurt anyone to offer some gemstones?" I facehoofed and Twilight spoke.  
"I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take!" Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh we're still on that?" Twilight jumped across the table.

"SPIKE LISTEN!" She went to her spot.  
"HOW DO I CHOOSE? And when I do choose will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies! What if I-" I put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.  
"Twi, just calm down." I said trying to soothe her only for her to look at me.  
"Solar, what should I do!" She looked at me with teary eyes and I wiped them away.  
"Hey now, don't cry. Alright look. I know that it's tough but sometimes you just have to consider things as best you can." She looked up at me a little annoyed.  
"That doesn't help any." I sighed.  
"Alright then. Why not just tear up the tickets?"  
"… Excuse me?"  
**{THANK YOU! Finally you listen to my idea!}  
**[Shut up it's all I've got right now] I smiled nervously.  
"Nevermind that's a bad idea, um, well, I don't know. Maybe you just pick and hope there are no hard feelings."  
**{… I fuckin hate you…}** I sighed as Twilight seemed to be conflicted again as the waiter brought us our food.

"Your food." Twilight looked thankful.  
"Oh thank you, this looks _so good_! I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat!" I grabbed my salad and nodded to the waiter.  
"Thank you." I began to eat my salad crunching the leaves until I heard the waiter call after us.  
"Um, are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" He asked us with a heavy French accent. Twilight looked up.  
"It's not raining." I looked up at Twilight.  
"Hey, Twilight." I said as she looked over to see me sopping wet.  
"What's going on?" I snickered.  
"It's raining Twilight, I thought it'd be obvious." She gave me an annoyed look before looking up into the clouds to see who other than Rainbow Dash.  
"Hi there best friend forever I've ever, ever had! Enjoying the nice weather?"  
**So it has come to this.  
{Eyup, it sure has}  
**[indeed it has.] Twilight looked skeptical.  
"Rainbow Dash what're you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Rainbow just put on a face of innocence.  
"Whadda ya mean? I just saw the smartest most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds so she could dine in peace, that's all!" Twilight and I shared a look that said no way in hell while Moon and Sun were thinking it.

"Rainbow you're not trying to get _extra_ consideration for the _extra_ ticket by doing me _extra_ special favors, are you?" Twilight finished looking up at her suspiciously. Rainbow once again feigned innocence.  
"Me, oh no, no, no, of course not!" Twilight and I both gave her the 'yeah right' look.  
"uh huh." Twilight said as Rainbow smiled more.  
**{You know this is some stupid shit.}  
I know what you mean, we all know she wants the ticket, she might as well just come clean!**  
[I think she's just so enticed by wanting to go to the Gala that she doesn't care _how_ she gets the ticket, just as long as she gets it.]  
"Seriously, I'd do it for Anypony!" I cleared my throat and she looked at me and seemed to have a saddened look before it changed to one of nervousness.  
[You catch that?  
**Solar, I think you need to go apologize before it gets worse.  
**[You're right Sun, I'll try to stop her before she heads out.]  
"So I'd appreciate it if you closed that raincloud right now!" I heard Twilight say coming out of my trance like state.  
"What?" I asked before Rainbow groaned.  
"ugh, fine." 'ZIP' Rainbow had just zipped up the cloud and I had went into a small state of panic.  
**{DUDE YOU'RE MISSING YOUR CHANCE! GET UP THERE NOW!}  
HURRY BEFORE SHE NEVER FORGIVES YOU!  
**[YOU TWO ARE SO OVERDRAMATIC! Aw hell I just did it too.]

I felt Sun take control of my wings as they sprung out and Twilight looked at me surprised.  
"Solar what're you doing?" She asked surprised as I began to take off and I looked frantic.  
"I'M NOT DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! SUN'S CONTROLLING ME!" I shouted as Sun flew us up above the clouds as Twilight shouted at us.  
"SUN BRING HIM BACK!" Sun took over my vocal chords for a second spoke  
_**"NO HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE TO THE OTHERS!" **_He immediately flew higher as he searched for a Rainbow in the black of the storm clouds.  
[Just for the record, I hate you right now.]  
**{Whatever happened to visiting Ditzy?}** Moon asked as I sighed.  
[Those damn tickets happened that's what!] I said in my head as Sun spotted Rainbow who was lying on a storm cloud randomly tapping her hoof on it making thunder sound throughout the sky. I received control over my body again as Sun smiled.  
**Now go apologize… or we're doing a swan dive into a bolt of lightning.  
**I just rolled my eyes and quietly flew over to Rainbow who seemed to be a little disheartened. I sighed.  
"Hey Rainbow." I said as she seemed to come out of her trance and look at me only to give me a dirty look and lay back down facing away from me as she seemed to kick the cloud a little harder this time causing a small flash to be seen as thunder resounded through the area.  
"Hey Solar." She said a little hotly as I sighed and sat on the cloud lightly to make sure it wouldn't thunder.  
"Rainbow I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I shouted at you and the girls like that it's just-" I heard a choked sob as I looked to Rainbow who had a few tears in her eyes.  
"It, it really hurt Solar. When you yelled at me I just felt heart start to hurt." She said as I had a tear run down my face. I got close to her and rubbed a hoof along her back making her turn around and look at me from where she lied. I just smiled down at her.  
"Rainbow I'm so sorry for what I did. It's just… I don't know I get real angry whenever one of you is in trouble and when it was all of you against Twilight I think it just made it worse and I, I snapped." She looked up at me with eyes which the sorrow had been replaced with understanding. I smiled down at her as she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Now come on whatever happened to that smile?" I asked as I saw her lips curl up a little though she was still trying to play off that she was mad.

I just snickered.  
"Ah come on you're still not mad are you?" I asked as she smirked.  
"I'll forgive you on one condition." She said slyly as I raised an eyebrow.  
"and that would be?" She turned around and got in my face.  
"You take me to the village next." She said as my brow furrowed.  
"Rainbow I think-" She hugged me and looked up with pleading eyes.  
"Please, I swear I won't get into trouble when we go!" I was still a little apprehensive.  
"Rainbow, calm down alright… I'll take you next." She looked at me with pure happiness.  
"Really! Wow that's so _awesome_!" She said as she smiled and flew up doing a quick flip in the air before landing hard on the cloud causing it to crack lightning and give off a large blast of thunder almost piercing my eardrums. Rainbow of course jumped from her spot in surprise and landed on me. As we fell back on the storm cloud… once again making it blast us with a loud bang. I looked up to see her blinking at me almost owlishly.

"Um Rainbow… you okay?" I asked as she nodded before I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips as her face inched closer and I felt her relax.  
"I'm fine." She said with a hint of lust in her voice as I was about to retort only for her to dive down and stick her tongue down my throat. After my initial shock I just closed my eyes as tongues did battle only for mine to come out on top. I heard Rainbow moaning and unfortunately the need to breathe for the both of us became too great as we parted both of us had blushes on our faces and were breathing hard. I saw that Rainbows eyes were glazed over with lust and laughed nervously.  
"Rainbow. I think you need to just calm down." She giggled and got close to my face again as she pecked my lips.  
"But I don't want to calm down." She began to straddle my hips.  
"Whadda ya say we head back to my place and *zap*" That was me sending a neural shock to Rainbows brain to try and calm her down. I saw a small bolt of electricity go through her vision as she looked down at me. I saw her begin to blush as her ears folded down in embarrassment and she looked ashamed. She got off of me and I let out a breath of relief.  
**{YOU JUST FUCKING DID IT AGAIN YOU ASSWIPE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCK SOMEPONY ALREADY!}  
Moon, be quiet.  
{BUT-}  
MOON SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!  
{… fine…}**

I looked at Rainbow who was still sad and walked over as I sat next to her as I put a hoof gently on her back.  
"Solar, I, I'm sorry I did that." She said as I snickered and she looked at me surprised.  
"You know Tia did the exact same thing you just did." I said as she looked surprised.  
"The Princess… but she's well… that just doesn't make sense!" She said as I sighed.  
"Rainbow, Tia is just like you and me, she just has more responsibilities." Rainbow looked at me confused for a second before smiling.  
"Oh. Well that makes sense." She looked down again.  
"Still, I'm sorry for how I acted." I smiled and turned her head to me gave a sly smile before I pecked her lips.  
"It's fine Rainbow. Just, give me time. That's just something I'm not ready for yet." I said as she smiled and snickered.  
"Alright, though I'd be careful, all of us are starting to get antsy." She said with a wink as I gulped and started to sweat.  
"I see… well then I guess I need to be careful." Rainbow looked annoyed.  
"I just said that." She deadpanned as I snickered.  
"Yeah I know." I looked around at the sky and noticed that it was all clearing up and I saw a rainbow beginning to form over the horizon and smiled.  
"Hey Rainbow." She sighed and looked over to me watching the horizon.  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
"Come ere, I think you'll enjoy what's happening in the sky." I said as she just raised an eyebrow before walking up and sitting next to me watching a rainbow form.

"I don't get it Sol, it's just a rainbow." She said as I snickered. She looked confused.  
"What's so funny?" I just smiled and pecked her forehead.  
"I think rainbows are beautiful." I said looking her in the eyes as she blushed and smiled.  
"That's so cheesy." I smiled.  
"Yeah well then I guess I'm the big cheese aren't I?" I asked with a smirk as she slugged my arm.  
"That was just stupid." She said with a chuckle as I smiled.  
"It got you to laugh didn't it?" I asked as she smiled and nodded her head.  
"Then I guess it was cheesy for a reason." I said as she just smiled.  
"Solar." I turned my head towards her but was once again pounced on as she kissed me. I just chuckled as we parted.  
"You always get what you want don't you?" I asked as she smiled proudly.  
"Yeah I do." I just snickered and turned us over to where I was on top.  
"Well you'll find I don't give in so easily." I said as she smirked at me challengingly.  
"Why Solar is that a challenge?" She asked as I smirked slyly.  
"Less of a challenge and more of a one sided fight." I said as she just smirked sadistically as I felt a hoof brush up against something downstairs as my breath hitched and she smirked as she got back on top.  
"One sided fight huh, for who?" She asked as I smirked as I used a tail to brush between her back legs as she gasped and I took back over.  
"If we're fighting dirty I think I win." I said as the both of us just blushed. I just sighed and got off.  
"Alright this is starting to go too far for the both of us." I said as she just smirked.  
"Does that mean you give up?" She asked as I sighed.  
"Not necessarily. Call it a temporary surrender. Besides, we might regret it later" I said as she looked at me confused and a little hurt.  
"How would we regret it?" She asked as I sighed.  
"Tell me this Rainbow, just how much _do_ you know about me, let alone how much I know about I _you_." She looked down apparently searching for an answer.  
"Well… I know that you work for a group that hunts cults, I know that you're a prince for a race of foxes. I know you're engaged to the Princess, and Fluttershy told me about all you two did while you were in the village." I just raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the kiss… that's pretty much the farthest anything went in that department." I said as she shook her head.  
"No, I mean she told me you constantly train to get better with your abilities. WAIT YOU KISSED FLUTTERSHY!" I covered her mouth.  
"there's no need to go announcing it to the world now Rainbow." She glared at me with her mouth covered as she crossed her arms and started tapping her hoof. I took my hoof off her mouth and she asked what happened.  
"How could Fluttershy let you kiss her. I mean, she's fluttershy!" She said hotly at the end as I laughed.  
"Yeah that's what I thought too. Well you see apparently while I was training Fluttershy wanted to learn more about the Kitsune culture. Then from there I don't know what the hell Dad said to her but he said something that must've helped her." Rainbow blinked.  
"you're dad got her to have enough confidence to do THAT!" She asked loudly at the end as I cleared my ear out.  
"God you sound like it's something that'll never happen." I said as she looked like she was about to shout again but just whined and slumped.  
"Can't believe Fluttershy… of all ponies… got to you first." She said as I smiled.  
"It's always the quiet ones." I said in a smartass tone as she glared at me before she smiled. I was about to ask her what she was thinking but she tackled and kiss me as I once again felt her tongue in my mouth. I was confused to say the least. I mean this just didn't make sense AT ALL!  
**{I KNOW! BUT WHO CARES!}  
Moon, what happened to you shutting up?  
{SOLAR GETTING FRENCHED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!}** I just groaned in displeasure and Rainbow moved back with a raised eyebrow.

"Solar, is something wrong?" Rainbow asked as I laughed.  
"Sun and Moon are fighting again. Rainbow crossed her arms.  
"Isn't Moon that Pegasus we saw before you went to the Village?" I laughed nervously.  
"um, yeah, you see if they wanna come out of my head all I have to do is supply a little blood for em and they can come out here and hopefully act like normal ponies… then again that's wishful thinking."  
**{WATCH IT ASSHOLE!}  
That was a little hurtful Solar**  
[Sorry, but you two can be a hoof full sometimes.]  
**… True…  
{YOU KNOW IT} **Rainbow just raised an eyebrow.  
"Solar, you alright, you're kinda spacin out there." She said as she waved a hoof in front of my face and I snapped out of the conversation I was having with Sun and Moon.  
"Oh sorry Rainbow, Sun and Moon are arguing still and it's giving me a headache." I said as I sat down holding my head with a hoof. She just sat down next to me and put her arms around my side causing me to flinch in pain. Rainbow went back looking like she'd done something wrong.  
"Oh my gosh Solar I'm sorry!" I just laughed.  
"It's alright Rainbow it's just a scratch by now anyway." She seemed be genuinely sorry and I just pulled her close to my chest.  
"There no pain that way." I said as she smiled and closed her eyes.  
**Weren't we helping Twilight with her ticket problem?  
**[AW FUCK!] I looked down at Rainbow and kissed her forehead.  
"I gotta go help Twilight, I'm sure that the rest of the girls could've gotten to her by now." I said as she giggled.  
"Y'know I still want that ticket." She said as I sighed.  
"Don't worry I'm sure that this problem will resolve itself." I said as I spread my wings getting ready to take flight.

"Solar." I turned to her my wings still spread out.  
"Yeah?" She walked up to me and motioned for me to bring my head down closer to hers. I just snickered and did so. Once down there she got next to my ear and whispered something that had me blushing neon red. Rainbow of course sported a huge blush as well.  
"Um… well alright I guess I'll catch ya later Rainbow." I said taking off as she just stood in her spot before sighing and flying toward an unknown destination.

I was looking around for Twilight and hoped to spot her but saw an Apple cart in front of Rarity's boutique and decided to head down to take a look. I landed and heard two ponies that I identified as Applejack and Rarity. I walked in the front door to see them arguing over getting the damn ticket.  
"Girls." I said in a monotone voice getting their attention slightly scaring them. Applejack rubbed her arm looking at the ground.  
"Oh uh, howdy Solar." She said as Rarity just seemed to look toward the ground. I sighed.  
"Applejack, Rarity, I'm sorry I lost my temper with all of you earlier. It wasn't right of me to shout at you." I said sadly as they seemed to look away as Applejack spoke again.  
"No Sol, ah think you were right. We were all gangin up on Twilight for that ticket and you were just tryin to stop us from makin er feel worse." She said as I smiled. Rarity looked to compose herself a bit before speaking.  
"Solar, it was wrong of me to try and trick Twilight into giving me the ticket." She said as I smiled.  
"And I'm sorry I shouted and was such a smart ass to all of you. Now do either of you know which way Twilight ran?" I asked as Applejack pointed down the street.  
"Ah think she went back home." She said as I sighed.  
"That's the last place she needs to be headed." I said as I began to walk off.  
"Why would home be the last place to go?" Applejack asked as I sighed.  
"Well it depends on the situation. For instance, in this one, Twilight's caught between five friends who all want the same thing. They all know where she lives, and where she goes. So henceforth her friends are going to go to the places where she would most likely be." I said as I tried to make sense of that long ass explanation. Rarity looked at me with a small smile.  
"Quite right Solar." Applejack looked a little confused.  
"Could ya shorten that up please?" She asked as I snickered.  
"Alright. *ehem* you all know where Twilight lives, and she's usually studying at home so the place she would most likely go _is_ to her home."

Applejack smiled.  
"Oh, that's all?" She asked as I smirked.  
"Yeah that's pretty much *WHACK* OW!" I held my arm as it throbbed slightly and looked at Applejack who was smiling innocently.  
"That's fer yellin at us." She said as I laughed nervously.  
"Alright I deserved that." I said as I felt myself being levitated.  
"Ah come on not you too!" I was then dumped headfirst into a trashcan as I heard them both laughing while I climbed out.  
**{Boy you're whipped.}  
Whatever makes it so they forgive us I don't care.  
**[What Sun said… only less willingly.] I just used a quick spell to get all the trash off of my body and sighed.  
"Alright, you got your punches in, I assume you feel better now?" I asked as they both smiled and nodded as I sighed in relief.  
"Good cause I still need to take two more hits." I said as they raised eyebrows.  
"Who else did you apologize to?" Rarity asked as I snickered.  
"Well I apologized to Rainbow before I came back down." I said as they looked suspicious.  
"Oh yeah, and what did she do to ya?" Applejack asked as I gulped.  
"Um, nothing, nothing at all." I said in a bit of a hurry as I began to walk faster only to feel myself lifted off the ground.

"Solar, what did she make you promise?" I gulped again and hung my head in defeat.  
"She made me promise that I'd take her to the village next." I said quickly expecting somepony to blow up only to be gently set down.  
"Oh is that all, well I don't see why you were so worried about it." I blinked a couple times.  
**Did that really just happen?  
{I think something happened while we were gone Solar.}** I ignored the two voices in my head and smiled at Rarity and Applejack.  
"Well alright I'll catch ya later." I said before I once again spread my wings and took off. Applejack sighed and looked for her apple cart full of treats only to find it was missing.  
"SOMEPONY STOLE MAH CART!"

I was flying toward the library and could've sworn I heard two simultaneous shouts but just ignored them and continued to fly toward the library. I went for two minutes and saw the library and landed in front of it, and wouldn't ya know it! Pinkie was in front of the library.  
"Hey Pinkster!" I said with a smile as she did to.  
"Hey Sol! Are you here to get the ticket too!" I snickered.  
"No, I could care less about the Gala. Wait, you're not mad at me or sad?" Pinkie just giggled.  
"Of course not silly! You were just trying to help Twilight!" I blinked.  
"Oh. Well still Pinkie I'm sorry I yelled at you and the rest of the girls." I said a little shamefully as she just giggled.  
"Hey Solar turn that frown upside down! I KNOW WHAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!" I looked up but quickly after my eyes widened as Pinkie came up and kissed me making a dramatic smooching sound.  
"MMMMMMWAAH! THERE NOW I BET YOU'RE HAPPY!" She said with a small blush as I felt my brain do a double take on what the fuck just happened.  
[Why the hell do I taste cotton candy?]  
**{I don't know, but I think I want more.}  
OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT TAKING OVER SOLAR'S BODY TO MAKE OUT WITH PINKIE!  
**I heard Sun tackle Moon to stop him from taking over my mind and heard Pinkie laugh.

"SUN AND MOON ARE FUNNY!" Pinkie shouted causing us all to stop. I looked at her wide eyed.  
"…Pinkie… can you see Sun and Moon?" I asked as she giggled.  
"Of course I can silly. I see them wrestling on your right shoulder!" I blinked again.  
[I swear to god if either of you says one inappropriate thing when Pinkie's around I will make sure you never see the light of day again.] Pinkie just giggled again and I saw a small Pinkie with straight hair cross through the air over to my shoulder and pick Moon up by his shirt.  
"Solar better be the only one who touches Pinkie understand?" The straight haired Pinkie said as Moon gulped and spoke.  
**{Oh yeah. And what'll you do to if I don't?}** The straight haired Pinkie smirked as her back left leg drew back before she launched it into Moons most private parts. Sun and I both flinched as Moon fell moaning and spoke again.  
**{No touchie… Pinkie Pie… got it.}** He said in a strained voice as the straight haired Pinkie once again went back to Pinkie's shoulder glaring at Moon.

I just sat there for a second in shock at the fact that Pinkie also had contact with her consciences.  
"Solar are you alright? You went all weird when Pinkamina came out." Pinkie said waving a hoof in front of my face until I grew a smile that nearly split it in two as I stood up and twirled Pinkie around causing her to laugh.  
"Pinkie this is great! finally somepony who can help me try to keep these two from taking over my body!"  
**Solar I don't think she can help you with that.  
{… I think Pinkamina busted my nut… God it hurts…}**  
[That's what you get for being a horn dog.]  
**{… I hate you… sometimes…}  
**"Hey Solar what're you telling them?" Pinkie asked as she tried to look into one of my ears as I took a step back.  
"Um, well I just told him to stop trying to take over my body that's all." I said as she looked at me suspiciously then hmphed and put her nose in the air.  
"Fine, then don't tell me." I just stopped her.  
"Alright fine, I told them not to say anything inappropriate while you're around. That's all." I said as she smiled.  
"you should have just told me! You're a terrible liar Solar!" I just facehoofed.  
"Yeah Pinkie… I know." She looked up at me and smiled mischievously.  
"Though if it's something like that I don't mind." She said a hint of lust in her voice as I gulped.  
"Um, Pinkie I think your cupcakes are burning."Pinkie jumped up.  
"MY CUPAKES!" Pinkie then proceeded to dart down the street toward Sugarcube corner as I breathed a sigh of relief.  
**We just dodged a bullet.  
**[Yeah I don't think I'm ready for whatever Pinkie had in store.] I thought to Sun as I sighed and opened the library door to find Fluttershy, a rabbit, and a bunch of birds cleaning Twilight's house.

I just blinked.  
"I take it Twilight's already been here?" I asked as she gasped in shock and surprise before turning around and smiling lightly before she looked slightly hurt and turned back around.  
"Hello Solar." She said as I felt a tinge at my heart.  
"Fluttershy I'm sorry, It was wrong of me to lose my temper and yell at you." I said as she just seemed to ignore me and I felt that twinge in my heart start to hurt more.  
"Fluttershy I, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. It's just that I can't stand it whenever one of you is in trouble and I just lose my temper and, Damn it Fluttershy I'm so sorry." I said near the end close to tears as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and looked down to see Fluttershy who was smiling up at me with a small amount of tears in her eyes.  
"Solar… it hurt a lot when I heard you yell at me. I felt like my heart was starting to break." I just looked down at her before I wrapped my arms around her holding her close.  
"Fluttershy, I'm such a jerk." I said as I felt her nuzzle my cheek.  
"Solar, you're not jerk, you're just protective." She said as I chuckled. I looked into Fluttershy's eyes and got lost in the blue pools.  
"Solar." We both closed our eyes as we inched closer and then connected in a small kiss. We both heard a click at the door and almost immediately parted blushing like mad. In walked three other ponies who were all arguing about… you guessed it that damn TICKET! I just sighed and walked over to a bookshelf deciding to read a book on the wonders of electricity in hopes that I could learn to better understand and control the devastating element.

-Later in the library-

"How can you all possibly argue so much about one ticket I asked the five mares who were all arguing about to who Twilight was going to take to the Gala.  
"Solar the Grand Galloping Gala is the most sophisticated gathering in all of Equestria! How would we not want to go?" Rarity asked me as I sighed.  
"I don't know, a glimmer of hope that I could read in peace." I said looking at the book which had been stuck on the same page from the very beginning… page number one.  
"Solar you're doing it again." Fluttershy said as I looked at her and sighed.  
"Alright Shy I'll stop." I said in a defeated tone as everypony looked at her to see her smiling. They all just looked at her surprised.  
**{… I think Fluttershy has you on a fuckin leash man.}**  
[Shut it Moon.] He snickered.  
**{Fine I'll shut up, but not before my REVEN-herk**!} Moon fell on my shoulder after receiving a knee to the stomach by Pinkamina as Sun and I both snickered. Moon looked up at Pinkamina who was smiling victoriously.  
**{But Whyyyyyyy?} **He asked as Pinkamina chuckled darkly.  
{You piss me off that's why.} She said as she went back to Pinkie's shoulder.  
**… I pray we never have to deal with her taking over Pinkie's body.** I internally facehoofed.  
[Why, why would you say that?] Sun was just silent as I inwardly groaned.  
"SOLAR ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" I heard Rainbow shout as I looked at her surprised.  
"Huh, oh sorry I was talking to Sun and Moon again. They're real talkative today." I said as Rainbow just sighed and Pinkie giggled before Pinkie whispered in Fluttershy's ear making Fluttershy blush crimson and look at the ground.  
"Pinkie what did you just tell her?" I said as she giggled mischievously.  
"I just told her what Moon said that's all silly!" She said as I squinted.  
"Pinkie that's very cruel." I said.  
Hold on just a pony pickin minute here! Pinkie pie can you see Sun and Moon?" Applejack asked as Pinkie nodded.  
"Yeah I can. Moon's laying on Solar's left shoulder while Sun's standing on his right!" She said excitedly.  
"Wait what did Moon say?" Rainbow asked and as Pinkie was about to talk me and Fluttershy both covered her mouth at the same time blushing like mad and spoke simultaneously.  
"NOTHING!"  
"Nothing!" We both shouted as they all looked suspicious and were about to interrogate until we saw a light fill the room as Twilight and Spike popped from it.

Spike of course looked dazed and burnt.  
"oohh, warn me next time you're gonna do that!" Twilight seemed to be in a rush.  
"I didn't even know it was going to happen! Now quick, lock the doors!" We watched them both rush off to lock the house up and snickered. Twilight was gonna feel trolled when we turned on the lights and she saw all of us.  
**Solar that's cruel, you shouldn't laugh at someone being trolled.**  
[Oh come on, even you like a good troll session.]  
**True but this probably isn't exactly the right time to enjoy a troll session.**  
[… alright you're right I guess not. Let's just hope this didn't get any worse after you made us take off.] I heard a light click on and was immediately grounded by Twilight's high pitched scream.  
[… I'll just mark this up as karma.] I said as a small tear of pain escaped my eye.  
"I CAN'T DECIDE I JUST CAN'T DECIDE! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference! Cause you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I just can't! I JUST CAN'T!"

**{PREEMPTIVE STRIKE!}  
**[SHUT UP MOON!]  
**SOLAR'S RIGHT MOON SHUT UP! **Applejack walked up to Twilight a little ashamed.  
"Twilight sugar, I, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, Ah don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else, Ah won't feel bad, ah promise." Fluttershy flew over to Twilight.  
"Me too, I feel just awful that I made you feel awful"  
"And me too! It's no fun upsetting your friends!" Pinkie chimed in with concern before Rarity spoke.  
"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try and force you as I did." I looked over to Rainbow who was about to fly in the air then just chuckled nervously.  
"Um yeah, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway! IIII don't need that ticket either." I smiled.  
**Why don't you just ask Tia for more tickets, I'm sure she'd understand the situation.** I felt my eye twitching uncontrollably until I blew up.  
"I'M SUCH A FUCKING MORON!" I shouted surprising everypony in the room as I sighed and grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down a quick note to Tia. I rolled it up and gave it to Spike.  
"Please send that to Tia Spike." I told him as he blinked in confusion for a second before I sighed.  
"The Princess." I said as he realized who I was talking about.  
"OH, well why didn't ya say so in the first place!" He blew flames onto the note and everypony looked at me confused.

"Solar what did you send to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked as I sighed.  
'I just sent her a letter explaining your situation about those tickets and asked if she could get another for each of you." I said as they all gasped in happiness before I felt somepony whack me upside the head.  
"Why didn't you do that from the beginning!" Twilight said as I chuckled.  
"Well I didn't think of it till just now so." A bright flash filled the room and out stepped Tia as I laughed nervously.  
"Hey Tia." She just gave me a look before she turned to Twilight levitating five more tickets. She levitated the tickets to Twilight with a caring smile.  
"There are five more tickets to the Gala Twilight." She then turned to me and I saw that she was enraged.  
"AND YOU! YOU LEFT YOUR HOUSE AFTER YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!" I gulped as fear overtook my face as I backed away nervously.  
"Now Tia, dyu, I,I, I can explain! You see Moon went on a feeding frenzy and *CRASH*" I had just dodged a book aimed for my head as it smashed through Twilight's window.  
"NO EXCUSES YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" She shouted at me as I just gulped and hightailed it out the window that was already broken causing an even larger hole to be made.  
"I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I shouted as Tia spread her wings and got in the window shouting after me.  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" She shouted before immediately taking off after me at high speeds as we flew through the sky .  
"WHY ME!" I yelled to the sky.  
"GET BACK HERE SOLAR!" Tia shouted at me causing a shiver to run down my spine as I flew faster.

-Firehawk third person-

Firehawk and Sky busted through the library door looking for Solar.  
"You're sure Celestia is trying to maim Solar?" Firehawk asked as they ran upstairs. Sky nodded.  
"Positive, after all didn't you hear her shouting?" Firehawk gulped.  
"All I heard was somepony about to go through pain and suffering." He said with slight fear in his eyes as they went upstairs to see five mares and a small dragon all with expressions of surprise as they looked to a window that had been broken. Sky just sighed.  
"Celestia and Solar were here just a second ago weren't they." He said not as a question but a statement. They all just nodded and Sky just sighed in annoyance.  
"Firehawk I'll clean this up you help Solar survive until I'm finished then we'll stop Celestia." He said as Firehawk rolled his eyes.  
"Wow Sky, even I couldn't come up with that." Firehawk said dripping with sarcasm as Sky's eye twitched before he pointed at the window.  
"JUST GO HELP HIM YOU SARCASTIC ASS!" He shouted as Firehawk just sighed and flew out the window. Sky sighed again  
"Why did Solar have to drag them in?"

AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND ALMOST CUT!

Everypony was currently in a dark room waiting for a door to open smiling once it creaked open and somepony walked we all jumped up and shouted.  
"SURPRIIIIISSSEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHYRA!" Shyra turned around surprised and gasped as confetti, streamers and balloons flew as some of us blew on kazoos She just smiled happily  
"Thanks everypony it's been a great birthday!" We all smiled as the party continued. If you read the banner it read.  
HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY SHYRA! As we all had a fun party.

OK NOW CUT!

God it's been what two weeks since I last updated this fic? Anyhow yeah sorry for the late update things are real busy at home so it's been crazy trying to make the next chapter. Anyhow yeah today was a friends birthday today and I asked if she wanted me to announce it and she said yes so HAPPY BIRTHDAY... AGAIN! Sorry just really tired so I'm cuttin this last part short. So eat some cake and enjoy the rest of the NIGHT XD


	9. XD I'm so sorry! It's been forever!

XD Heloo everyone, sorry it's taken so long for you to see an update but long story short. Electronics have hated me for the past 4 to 5 months or so. Frst my pc was missing… then a virus… then it loved crashing on me… then another virus. So I have given up on it and am using a computer at my local library. Anyway this is also to inform all of you that I shall be rewriting the entire fic of **The Tales of Solar Eclipse**  
Many things shall change.  
Characters shall be taken and replaced or just vanish into thin air.  
Sky's role shall be one more so of a guardian angel who watches over Everfree in their adventures to stop cults.  
Firehawk shall be erased.  
And Blackburn shall become a griffin and Solar's only Equestria-bound friend in the story at the beginning. So yeah, major rewrite,  
OH, Also Black March is still the main Antagonist, since he's such a perfect arch enemy for Solar XD  
And you may see adoption within th first ten chapters cause I now have them all written on paper ready to go when I get a new pc! So once again sorry all my fans who have been waiting. It's just a matter of playing the waiting game now XD

So, So long and goodnight for now everyone!


	10. NEW Chapter 1

The Tales of Solar Eclipse, redone- The letter and griffin

**Hello one and all to the new start of the tales of Solar Eclipse XD as of right now the only way I can get a new chapter out is by retyping it on my grandmothers computer so I'm gonna speed type dis bitch XD so if there are any grammar mistakes like the one previously please ignore them XD so anyhow changes to the first chapter to be noted.**

Solar is a college boy this time XD and he has a cutie mark but for some reason the right side of his flank is blank? Why? Cause that's where his other one for his kitsune cutie mark goes XD  
Sky is in heaven, though he will play a major role it won't be on ground Equestria unless it is one of great importance.  
Blackburn and Silver Trident shall be Solar's friends on the plane of reality at the beginning.  
Silver Trident the unicorn and Blackburn the Griffin XD  
Derpy/Ditzy's and Solar's meeting still happens the way it did only tweaked a bit.  
Solar will be headed to Canterlot with BB  
And yes Solar's still a prince of the foxes and Celestia's still the ruler of Equestria XD  
Also there will be froms of technology that exist in this Equestria, though it shall only be phones, ipods and maaaaayyybe t.v…. but no guns, and no other forms of advanced technology XD

Oh… and they're anthro cause I like having thumbs. Cause they're awesome XD Just take five minutes to look at your thumb and think of all it's helped you with through life and you'll see what I mean XD  
NOW GO! GO TO THE NEW TALES OF SOLAR ECLIPSE!  
  
-Solar's place, Colthio-

Solar smiled opening his door as he walked in and closed it setting his guitar next to the door.  
"College… it was a drag." He said pulling out a diploma for a degree in musical arts.  
(XD will look up what kind of degree it's actually called later.)  
Solar smiled and walked to his room changing out of his uniform and back into his street clothes for the final time.

Solar smiled and finally put on his jacket looking in the mirror  
He was now wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a dark red collared tee shirt, and a black hoodie alongside his glasses and his favorite black tennis shoes. He smiled as he looked at his other features.  
He was an Alicorn first off. He stood at a solid 6'8 and would always have others looking up at him like he were a huge tower… well okay he was a huge tower but hey, who cares? He was largely built as well seeing some muscle from under his sleeve.

He then took a look at his coat, it was blood red easily as his wings were black on the ends . His eyes were both a deep blue color behind his glasses, and finally his mane and his tail, his mane was long in the back touching the bottom of his neck while the sides were cut a bit higher and his bangs swished to the right merging in with the sides, and his tail was long enough that it was only a few inches from dragging on the ground. God, the arguments he and his mother had about his hair being so long were priceless as he grew up. He chuckled a bit laying down on his bed.

He layed there for a bit happy it was all over, being nineteen, hell almost twenty and just finishing college, now he could be a well regarded musician and maybe find a contractor of some kind and-  
'I will be your deadmaaaaannnn! With nothing but this blood on my hands! Stuck in your wonder'click'  
"Yeah Blackburn what is it?" Solar asked picking his iphone up.  
(song's by Fade- One Reason, used cause of my love for deadman wonderland XD)

"Hey Solar, Silver and me just wanted to say congratulations on passing." He said happily as Solar smiled.  
"Thanks Burn, so where ya guys at?" He asked as Blackburn chuckled.  
"Silver's mom needed help movin' shit around and you weren't available to help so they grabbed me." He groaned as Solar chuckled.  
"Sucks to be you." He said laughing.

Blackburn groaned louder.  
"Whatever man, we'll be back in a couple hours, later." He said as Solar snickered.  
"Later." He said clicking his phone off.

He smiled getting out of bed.  
"Twenty bits they got me muffins and coffee." He said with a laugh walking to the kitchen and again and opened the fridge seeing a basket of blueberry muffins and a huge thing of starbucks iced mocha coffee.  
(XD Can't change that places name, you know when it's got something pony related ya just can't.)

Solar smiled and pulled them out.  
"Yay!" He said happily grabbing one of the muffins and getting a glass of the coffee sitting down on the couch. He smiled and took a bite and right after he took a drink somepony flew in through his window smashing the glass as he jumped out of his seat.

He looked down seeing a mare on the floor as she moaned holding her head.  
"I just don't know what went wrong!" She moaned getting up. She had a grey coat and a blonde mane and tail, solar blushed noticing her perky D-cups and looked at her eyes but blinked seeing they were crossed. He smiled and offered her a hand up.

"I'm sorry Mr. I was just trying to deliver a letter and then a bird flew in front of me and I got distracted and well… I crashed." She said embarrassed apologizing. Solar smiled at her.  
"It's cool, that window been broken more times then you could imagine." He said with a laugh as the mare blushed.  
"Um, right, well I'm looking for this guy called Solar Eclipse all around but I couldn't find him." She said as Solar smiled.

"I'm Solar Eclipse." He said with a laugh. The mare smiled.  
"Oh, well I have a letter for you she said embarrassed pulling one out.  
"Here you are." She said handing him his letter as Solar smiled.  
"Thanks, take a seat I'm sure it's not best to be walking around after smashing through a window." He said laughing as she nodded sitting down.

Solar chuckled.  
"So what' your name?" He asked filling a glass with water and handing it to her.  
"I'm Ditzy Doo, though everypony calls me Derpy." She said somewhat sadly as Solar smiled.  
"Ditzy it is." He said smiling.

Ditzy smiled.  
"Thanks Solar." She said as he chuckled.  
"No prob, it is your name after all." He said as the door opened and Blackburn came in and blinked.  
Blackburn was a griffin first off, he's been Solar's best friend since first grade. silver came in about fifth, anyway. Blackburn was the same age as Solar, nineteen turning twenty in a couple months, He stood a solid 5'6 at best and had dark brown fur and black feathers. He was short and thin but muscled… and admittedly stronger than Solar. He always wore around a dark blue hoodie and dark blue jeans with a black tee shirt and had short feathers for hair atop his head

Blackburn blinked  
"… Jesus Christ Solar when did you get a marefriend?" He asked as Solar blushed hard alongside Ditzy.  
"She's not my marefriend!" He exclaimed as she nodded.  
"I'm just delivering mail." She said as Blackburn smiled.  
"Oh, well sorry for the misunderstanding." He said as he got a muffin from the fridge. Solar opened the letter and blinked as he cleaned his glasses before his eyes widened.

"Burn, read the letter and pack your shit we got work to do and answers I want." He said putting the letter on the table as he rushed off. Blackburn blinked and picked up the letter.  
"Dear Solar Eclipse, I Princess Celestia would like to invite you to the Summer Sun Celebration in hopes of meeting the nephew of the deceased Cpt. Stormwing… Ah shit she mentioned his uncle." He said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his beak. Ditzy blinked and gasped.  
"Oh, his uncle died… wow." She said as Burn nodded.  
"Yeah, anyway. 'ehem' In other hopes I'd like you to escort my student Twilight Sparkle to the Celebration and I also have things that must come to your attention." He said as the letter ended.

"… Well… she sure loves to leave em in the dark." he said putting the letter down as Solar came out with a dufflebag packed.  
"Hurry up Blackburn I don't have all day." He said seriously as he sighed.  
"ffffffFUCK! Alright I'll hurry." He said going off as Solar smiled.  
"Sorry Ditzy, it was nice meeting ya but we have some of my personal stuff to go handle." He said as she smiled.  
"Oh, alright, well if you ever wanna stop by Ponyville just look me up." She said with a laugh as she took off waving.

Solar nodded to Blackburn as Solar went and got a map.  
"Solar… are you alright?" Blackburn asked as Solar tensed for a second and shook his head.  
"…No… No I'm not alright. But we have to go do this, it is the princess after all." He said with a small laugh. Blackburn nodded as they were enveloped in a glow of Crimson as Solar teleported them to the castle leaving a note for Silver saying where they had gone and why.

-In heaven-

Sky Redeemer watched over Everfree and sighed seeing Solar and Blackburn going to the palace.  
"God help them, they'll be in for a rough journey." He said as He got up.  
"Hey AJ! We have any Cider I think I'm gettin' a headache!" He called.  
(XD For this one, Sky Redeemer (Ryan) has an Applejack from another equestrian dimension, not the current one I'm using.)

-back at the palace-

Solar and Blackburn landed outside the palace as Solar groaned.  
"Fuck you long range teleportation, you make my head hurt." He complained. Blackburn sighed.  
"Come on Sol, we have work to do." He said walking through the castle halls as Solar nodded.  
"Right." He said as he walked alongside Blackburn.

They walked on for a bit until they reached the throne room as Solar smiled.  
"Why hello." Princess Celestia said as Solar turned to her and blushed seeing her.  
'Wow… she's beautiful.' He though as Celestia blushed as Solar and Blackburn bowed.  
"You wished to see us Princess." Solar said quickly as she nodded.

"Yes Solar Eclipse I did, you see I have something your uncle left for you." She said levitating a package in front of him gingerly laying it on the floor. Solar blinked and smiled sadly at the package.  
"Thank you Princess, this means a lot to me." He said in a slightly happy tone. She nodded  
"I could imagine." She said sympathetically As Solar opened the box pulling out three objects.

He pulled out a dagger that had a blade that was a foot long and a six inch handle, it was clearly serrated and was black along the edge while the rest was white with a steel handle wrapped in white bandages. He pulled out the second and gasped seeing his uncle's captain's badge and smiled. It was a great honor being a captain, Celestia only chose her five strongest guard to be captain's, his uncle being the strongest, was head captain. He smiled and tucked away the weapon and badge before he sniffed seeing one final item that nearly drove him to tears. It was a midnight blue cowpony hat that his uncle woul always wear. Solar smiled.  
'The toughest pony's out there were cowponies from Texas Solar, never forget that.' He'd always say to him… and to be honest he was kinda right.

Solar smiled as he put the hat on and looked at Celestia.  
"Thank you Princess, this means a lot to me." He said smiling as she nodded.  
"Yes, captain Stormwing was the strongest of our captains. It was a sad day after we heard he died from a Manticore attack." She said as Solar nodded.  
'That and because he was saving the life of his student and captain to be.' He thought as Celestia blinked.

"Solar, there s another matter that must be attended to besides your uncle's gifts." She said as Solar nodded.  
"And that would be?" He asked as she sighed.  
"I was told I could not tell you the whole story, all I can tell you-." She made a crimson red book with nine golden tails swirling around a solar eclipse appear.  
(XD not Solar himself but an actual solar eclipse XD)

"Is that this book holds a significant importance to your past." She said as Solar took the book and looked at it.  
"I see, well thank you." He said giving her a quick bow as she smiled.  
"You're welcome." She said happily as Solar blushed. Blackburn chuckled.  
"So um, we're escorting someone correct?" He asked as Celestia nodded.

"Indeed you are, my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle shall be headed to the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville in about an hour, I would like you and Solar Eclipse to watch over her for me." She said as Solar nodded.  
"Makes sense, princesses student, high value target." He said as she nodded.  
"Yes, unfortunately." She said in a somber tone.

Blackburn smiled.  
"Leave it to us princess, Everfree never fails!" He said enthusiastically as she smiled.  
"Very well, good luck to you both." She said happily as they nodded and left.

Blackburn smiled at Solar.  
"You like er." He stated as he blushed.  
"W, w, what!?" He asked incredulously as Blackburn smiled.  
"You heard me." He said until his phone rang and he checked the message.  
"Ugh, damn it man good luck. Mom needs me to watch my sisters for the week." He said as Solar blinked.

"Wait, what?" He asked as Blackburn smiled.  
"Good luck man!" He shouted flying off as Solars eye twitched.  
"Sumbitch get you feathered ass back here!" He shouted as Blackburn laughed and took off making Solar huff.  
"Ass." He muttered before chuckling lightly to himself and walking to the location of Twilight's library.

-half an hour later-

Solar groaned.  
"Why didn't I ask where she was?... or at least where the fucking library was?" He asked himself aloud.  
He sighed and started looking around for a parked chariot. He looked around until he saw one with a lavender pony with a dragon that seemed to be at least eleven or twelve climb into one.

He looked to the sky.  
"If it works like that I have some demands." He said before he saw them starting to leave and gulped.  
"Nevermind I get it." He said as he went over.  
"Hey! Stop." He called as the guards blinked and did so as Solar hopped up on the chariot. The lavender pony gave him a look.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" She asked as he sighed.  
"Long story short, I'm here to help you get the preparations ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and my name's Solar Eclipse." He said simply as Twilight blinked.  
"Oh… well then I guess we're leaving now." She said simply as Solar blinked and nodded.  
"Kinda figured." He said and smiled at Spike.  
"And who are you?"

He asked as Spike smiled.  
"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as Solar blinked.  
"Yeah I knew that. I meant the kid dragon." He said as Spike gave Twilight a smug look as she huffed.  
"I'm Spike." He said proudly holding his head up with pride. Solar smiled and rubbed his scaled head.  
"Nice to meet ya kiddo." He said chuckling as they took off.

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

'Golden comes down in a chair.'  
"Alright people that's a wrap on the new chapter one!" He called as the bell ringed and he smiled at the audience.

"Thanks readers for your support. I hope I can entertain you all soon again." He said as He looked over and broke Twilight and Solar apart.  
"Save it for later!" He said hotly as Twilight groaned in disapproval.

He smiled and looked back.  
"Anyway, hope to see you again next time!" He said happily.


End file.
